Our Secret
by midnight-writer97
Summary: Elena is a Vampire and is walking in the woods, when she hears to children crying. As she reaches them, she witnesses a man letting the two kids fall into the river. Elena saves them and goes to the only person she can really trust, Matt. What no one knows, is that they share a big secret that could change the entire story as we know it.-I know the summary sucks, but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their true owners and I'm sadly not part of them! **** AN: Basically I started this story out of boredom and thought (at least in my head) that it actually seemed kind of cool… In this story Matt and Elena obviously share a bigger secret and no one knows of it. P.S. This won't be a romance story about Matt and Elena! (Not that I don't like them together (they're cute), but yeah… I didn't want to mix a human with a Vampire.) ****So… ****I hope you'll like this story and please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

I was wandering around in the woods, with no real goal as I heard the cries. It weren't cries of one person, but rather two and not adults but much rather children.

The cries were the ones of extreme fear, they were far away probably near the bridge, but with my heightened senses it was as if they were just right next to me.

Not wasting any more time, I took off at Vampire speed to where the cries were coming from. I was about twenty meters away from the scene, when I saw the most horrifying sight in front of me.

On the bridge, where my parents and I had died, was a man with two children of about two or three years. He was holding them by their feet and was dangling them over the merciless water. I couldn't make out his face, as it was covered by a black hoodie and the shadows, which the clouds were casting on the man's face didn't help either.

I was about to take a step towards him, when a branch cracked under my weight and instantly the man's head shot to my location and with a big smile to me, he let the two children, a boy and a girl, fall into the water.

Instantly I shot forward and jumped into that cold water, which had brought so much suffering to me. I was able to reach the boy in less than perhaps two seconds and quickly swam to the borders. I put him near a tree; to be sure he wouldn't fall in the water and jumped in again to search for the little girl.

The current was strong and I felt myself drifting away from the original spot, at first I was about to fight against it, but then I realized that the girl wouldn't have been able to fight against it. So I quickly turned around and used the force of the current to make me faster.

I was about to give up, but then I saw a flash of blonde hair. I took a deep unnecessary breath and dived deeper, swimming to her rescue.

The water was dark and agitated, as if it was trying to block me from the little girl, but I fought with everything I had and soon after I got another glimpse of an unmoving body. With one last push, I dived under her and secured her in my arms before swimming to the border of the river I hated so much.

Once on land I quickly sped to the little boy, with the girl in my arms and laid her on the ground next to him. "Come on, sweetie! Don't die on me!" I shouted, while laying her on her side. There was a pulse, but it was faint and I could hear that there was a lot of water in her lungs.

I started to recall all the things we had once learned in school and did it to her. What seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or two, the young girl started coughing. "Thank god!" I stated with a lot of relieve and held her close to me, as she started crying.

Her brother, I suppose it was her brother, had been crying during the entire time and now that he saw that his sister was alive, he stretched out his little, tiny arms, as if he wanted to either hug me or hug his sister.

I had always had a soft spot for little children and took him quickly in my arms. Hugging them I realized that the temperature was quite cold and that they were soaked from head to toe. I knew that I had to get them quickly into new, warm clothes or else they could get really sick.

I knew that the girl was going to survive and probably be alright in a day or two, but I really wanted to have a checkup in the hospital, but before I needed some new clothes for them.

I couldn't go to me, as the Salvatore's were there and I really didn't want to see them, besides we had thrown away all the baby clothes a long time ago. Then came the thought of Caroline, but she wasn't at home so there was no point in going there.

Bonnie was really not an option, as we weren't in the best speaking terms at the moment. So that really only left one single person. A person I trusted with my life and the person that I was sharing a big secret with, Matt.

"It's all going to be alright…" I whispered to the two little children and held them a bit more to me, as I started to run to where Matt was living. I had never been one to pray for anything, but this time I really prayed that Matt was home.

Not long afterwards I was standing in front of the house I used to spend a lot of my free time in, when I was still a bit younger. I heard the TV was on some kind of comedy show and I heard Matt laugh to one of the sketches.

The seconds it took for Matt to get up and to walk to the front door after hearing the bell, felt like the longest in my life. "Elena?" He asked in astonishment and opened the door a bit wider. It was clear that he had already been prepared to go to sleep, as he was wearing some pajama pants and an old t-shirt from the school's football team.

"Hi, Matt… Can we come in?" I asked shyly, looking down at the two obviously tired children in my arms. "Sure… But… Who are they?" He asked with raised eyebrows and I was sure that I could detect some sadness in his eyes. "I… can we perhaps talk inside?" I asked and was relieved, when he opened the door and stepped to the side to let me in.

"Hey, you're soaked! What happened?" He asked as soon once the door was closed. "I… I was walking around in the woods to clear my mind… And I heard them cry and when I came out of the forest near… Wickery Bridge, there was this man and he saw me and he let them fall into the river…

The only thing I could think of was saving them, so I jumped in and saved them… Unfortunately I couldn't see much of this guy and so he was able to escape… I had some problems with the little girl here and I would like to bring her to the hospital…

That's why I'm here actually… Do you perhaps have some old clothes that could fit them and some that could fit me perhaps?" I asked shyly and started to feel uncomfortable. _'I hope he has still some left… But at the same time why would he? It's not like they're the best memories we ever had…' _

"Well I have some clothes you could wear… but… I'm not sure about the other ones." He said and scratched his head, a habit he had when he was thinking of something that made him uncomfortable or when he was nervous.

"Come upstairs, I'll give you a towel to dry them off and one for you as well, while I'll search for the… clothes." He said and gulped heavily, before starting to walk towards the stairs. He led me to his room and I couldn't help but get lost in memories of times where we had been together.

Of times when we hadn't been conscious of the supernatural world around us, a world where we hadn't suffered of the loss of our beloved family, a time where our common goal had been to stay together, finish school, perhaps go to college and then … marry.

This path had been the one my parents and his parents had hoped for, since kindergarten. Already then they had secretly started to plan a wedding or to daydream about our future, when Matt and I had been making mud pies in our garden.

"Earth to Elena, you hear me?" He asked chuckling and handed me some towels. I must've been really lost in my thoughts, as I didn't even notice that we had entered his room. "Oh, thanks… I was a bit lost in some old… memories." I explained and put down onto the bed the sleeping girl as well as the yawning boy.

'_They look so cute, so innocent…'_ I thought, while I observed the two. "Memories?... Where you thinking of… you know what?" He asked with this sadness laced in his voice. "Yeah and of our parents…" I said and started to rub the little girl softly with the towel.

After some minutes Matt came back into the room with some tiny hats, shoes, a small dress, a t-shirt and some blue pants. Silently Matt handed me the cloths and my eyes widened in surprise as I recognized them. "You've kept them?" I asked and felt the tears gather in my eyes, which were threatening to fall.

"Yeah… I thought I could keep them and perhaps use them someday, but I didn't think it would be in such a situation." He joked trying to lift the heavy mood. "I can totally understand you." I laughed silently and sat up the girl.

Her hair was already drying and only now did I remark that she had blond hair, which was about the same color as Matts. The little boy too had blonde hair, but his was slightly darker. "Could you perhaps… dress him?" I asked fearing Matt would say no.

"Sure, it's no problem." He said and quickly started to take off the soaked clothes as I started to do the same with the little girl. I kept glancing in his direction as he dressed the boy, but when Matt gave me a questioning glance I quickly turned away and concentrated on the task.

Two minutes later I was just putting the dress over the girl, when I noticed a little bracelet around her wrist. Taking a closer look to it, I was able to read the letter 'M' and what looked like a 'B'. "Hey look what the little one here has around his wrist." Matt said, just as I was about to tell him about the bracelet.

"It looks exactly the same… She has one too, what is written on his?" I asked and finished dressing her, before putting another dry towel around her. "N and M…" Matt answered after taking a closer look to it.

We had both finished dressing them, when Matt handed me some of his clothes. "Here taken them, you can change in here. I'll take the two down and give them some warm milk. If you want I can drive you to the hospital." He said kindly, while taking the boy into his arms and moving over to the girl.

"Thanks a lot, Matt. And I would very much like that." I answered with a grateful smile and gave him a quick hug, before he walked out of the room with the two kids in his arms. I heard him talking softly too them and once he was in the kitchen starting to warm the milk, I quickly dressed into the oversized clothes.

Usually I do everything at Vampire speed, but I was feeling kind of exhausted and at the same time I also needed time to think. I thought about the past, about the time I had spent with Matt and couldn't help but being sad. We had broken it off, quite soon after… After what happened.

Sighting deeply I fasten the trunks a bit tighter and opened the door of his room. Instantly I was greeted by the smell of the special tea Matt's mom used to make for us. "Hey, I made you some tea. I know you usually prefer to drink coffee, but I didn't have any…" He said smiling and handing me the cup of tea, as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Matt. I remember this one… I loved this tea when we were younger." I said and took a sip from it. "Yeah, I remember that." He said chuckling and took a sip as well, keeping an eye on the two sleeping children on the couch.

"I remember that when you were sick, you used to sneak out of your house to come here and get some tea." He continued and I gasped in shock. "You knew about that?" I asked astonished and felt lightly embarrassed that he knew of it.

"Sure I knew about it! Why do you think my mom was keeping this tea around?" He laughed and I wished a hole would appear in the ground, so I could hide myself in it.

"I can't believe it…" I whispered and shook my head in embarrassment. _'Great… He must think I'm incredibly pathetic'_

"What are we going to tell them, Elena?" Matt asked, just as we stepped out of the car with each a child in our arms. "I can simply compel them… That'll make things easier." I answered and was about to walk towards the entrance, but Matt made me stop.

"Why don't you want to report this to the police? I mean you can simply tell them you saw a man, you don't need to say it was a Vampire." He tried to convince me once again to go to the police, but I only shook my head.

"It's just a feeling… but I don't think these two kids are entirely human. They seem to be humans, but… perhaps their parents weren't…" I explained and took a closer look at the little girl in my arms. "Okay… So we'll simply walk in there, you're going to compel everyone and that's it?" He asked clearly uncomfortable. "Yep, that's the plan."

"Can you help us please?" I asked a doctor as soon as we entered the emergency. It was not very busy, but the doctors passed in front of us without noticing us. Matt seemingly started to get impatient and walked up to one of the doctors, stopping him before he could walk away.

"Please, my children need help." He said and gave me a quick nod, before turning back to the doctor. "I… I don't have time, sorry." The doctor said, without really looking up. "Please… my children. They need help!" I said and was faking it good enough to actually start crying.

This time the doctor seemed to notice us and put down the files he had been reading. "If you would please follow me." He said and started walking towards a more secluded area.

While we were walking to the room, Matt gave me a smirk and held the door open for me. "Never knew you were such a good actress." He whispered to me and I only smiled in response.

"So, why are you here?" The doctor asked once the door to the room was closed, while walking back to his desk where we were sitting in front of. "They both fell into the river… We were able to get them out soon enough, but my little girl… Blair… She stayed longer in the water and she then coughed a lot of water." I said and thinking of the pale girl, I had rescued from the water brought tears to my eyes.

Matt put a warm hand on my shoulder and softly squeezed it, before giving me a light kiss on my forehead. It was not a kiss of a lover, but one of a friend that told you he was there for you. One of a friend who shared a past with you and one who shared many little and sometimes bigger secrets.

"Okay, then if you would please put her over there, so I can examine her." The doctor said and motioned to his right. I quickly stood up and put 'Blair' on the table, just as she was slowly waking up. You could see it in her eyes, that she seemed to be confused and that she was still really tired.

"Good… They both seem healthy, but for the next few days keep them warm and observe them. If there should be any changes, like they get fever or they start coughing… Come back here and we'll give them the best possible treatment." The doctor said and smiled reassuringly to Matt and me.

"Thanks a lot, doc." Matt said and picked them both up, before walking to the door. I quickly sped to him, to open the door and closed it once they got out. Of course I didn't miss to notice the gasp I heard from the doctor, when he witnessed my speed.

After checking that all the curtains were closed, I slowly stalked to the more than frightened doctor. "What are you? Who are you?" He asked with a voice full of fear and kept glancing between me and the door.

"Seeing that you won't be able to tell anybody… I'm a Vampire." I said and couldn't help but admire his throat that suddenly seemed so appealing to me.

I hadn't realized that I had been so hungry, apparently the little effort had taken away a lot of energy and the hunger was by now greater than any other need. "I… I… Don't kill me! Please!" He stuttered and pressed himself against the wall in an effort to get away from me.

"I don't know… I'm feeling really, really, really hungry…" I said and to make my point even clearer I let my face change, to show him my true nature and to cause a little more of fear.

Fresh blood, blood from the source, was undeniably delicious… But fresh blood, from the source, with this spike of fear in it… There was nothing greater.

In a last attempt the doctor raced to the wall and held the wooden cross to his chest, which was previously hanging on the wall. "Don't move! I-… I've got a cross!" He stammered fearfully and stretched it out as if it was some kind of protection shield.

I raced right up to him and gave him a sadistic smile, before taking the cross from his hands and throwing it at the wall behind me. The cross hit it with full force and instantly broke into little pieces. "Oh, please!" I said annoyed, before attacking his neck hungrily.

* * *

**So…. What did you think of this first chapter? As I said before I was quite bored when I started this story and yeah, I just wanted to try something new. Hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners and I'm not part of them. AN: Thanks a lot to everyone who has read the previous chapter! I hope you liked it and that you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_In a last attempt the doctor raced to the wall and held the wooden cross to his chest, which was previously hanging on the wall. "Don't move! I-… I've got a cross!" He stammered fearfully and stretched it out as if it was some kind of protection shield. _

_I raced right up to him and gave him a sadistic smile, before taking the cross from his hands and throwing it at the wall behind me. The cross hit it with full force and instantly broke into little pieces. "Oh, please!" I said annoyed, before attacking his neck hungrily. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

"It took you a long time…" Matt remarked after I had gotten into his car. "Yeah, took longer than expected." I answered, while I thought about the sleeping doctor inside of his office.

I had taken quite an amount of blood, but not too much as to seriously hurt him. He would be tired for the next day or two, but then he would be back on his feet. Of course with one or two memories lost, but that was for our safety.

Matt only nodded and quickly looked to the back seat, where the two little ones where sleeping, before driving out of the parking lot. "Uhm, Matt? Where are you driving to?" I asked once I had realized which way he had taken. "I'm bringing you home to me, you need rest and you need someone who can watch over the kids." Matt stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You really don't have to, you know. I brought you into this mess and you shouldn't have to do all this… You can leave me at the motel or something." I said, not wanting him to feel as if he had to help me. "Yes you brought me into this, but you did it because you trust me and because you needed a friend. I am your friend and I'm going to help. I'll let you sleep at home either you want it or you don't." He said with some finality and it was clear that for him the discussion was over.

Minutes later we arrived in front of Matt's house and were getting the small ones out of the car, when a heavy wind picked up. "It looks like it's going to be quite a big storm!" Matt nearly had to shout, while he carried a very frightened 'Blair' in his arms to the front door.

I waited until Matt was safely inside the house, before opening the car door with quite some effort and taking out the boy. He just woke up as I took him into my arms and something in his eyes told me that I knew him, but since he was still nearly a baby I quickly put that thought aside.

'_You must be dreaming, E… You can't know him. Okay, he has some resemblance with… Oh shit!'_ I thought and was just able to duck behind the car, before a big branch of a tree flew in my direction. The branch landed in another tree some meters behind with a loud crash.

I knew that now was not the time to stay around here, as the wind just seemed to get stronger and stronger. After locking the car, I looked around for any flying branches and when I couldn't see any I took off as fast as I could.

Closing the door behind me, I breathed heavily and put the boy down onto the ground. "Do you have anything to put in front of the door?" I asked Matt quite loudly and looked around as well. "Yeah, but it's quite heavy." He said coming around the corner with a heavy looking mini-commode.

"Hey, let me take that." I said and quickly took the commode from him. The door was making loud noises of protest against the heavy wind and I could totally understand that the two children were crying out of fear.

After fixing the door and most of the windows, we were now sitting in the kitchen earing dinner. It had been a really long day for me and personally I just felt exhausted. _'I'd give anything for s goodnights sleep… Hopefully the wind will calm down, because I don't know how the small ones and I are going to sleep tonight…' _

"Matt, I wanted to thank you once again for your hospitality and for your help." I said sincere and took squeezed his hand softly. He squeezed it back and gave me a small smile. "You don't have to thank me, E. You know I'll be always at your side to help you… it has never changed and it won't." He said right back, smiling at down at the boy who was half asleep on his lap.

Once we had finished with our meal, I helped him clean the kitchen and made a quick check of the house, to see if the windows were still in one piece. "You know if you want to, you can sleep with the two in my room and I'll take the couch or my… sister's room." Matt said, once I came back into the living room.

"Matt it's really sweet, but I can take the couch. There's really no reason for you to sleep on it when you have a perfectly fine room." I said and took a closer look at the boy. The thoughts I had, before the branch nearly hit me, hadn't left me all night long. It was now actually early in the morning and the wind really didn't seem to get weaker.

"Elena, please. You take my room and I'll take my sister's, end of story. Besides, you can stay as long as you want to. You know you're welcome here." He said seriously. I nodded as thanks and looked back at the boy.

"What did you say were the letters on the bracelet?" I asked looking at the boy's face. "Uhm… I think it was N and M. Yeah, it were these two." Matt confirmed and looked at me with a questioning look. "It's just that… Doesn't he remember you of someone?" I asked Matt and turned the boy slightly towards Matt, so that he could see him more clearly.

"Now that you mention him… He does look like someone I might've seen somewhere… But it's especially the girl, who reminds me of someone." Matt answered and turned 'Blair' more towards me. That's when it hit me and I couldn't keep my mouth closed anymore.

"What the?!" I exclaimed and quickly made myself quiet as not to wake up the two who were sleeping peacefully. "Are you thinking of the same person as I am?" Matt asked and I chuckled in response. "If you were thinking that the girl is Rebekah fucking Mikaelson, then yep… we're thinking of the same person." I answered and rubbed my forehead.

"And that of course would mean that this boy is none other than… Klaus." I said and looked down at the boy who had currently his head in my lap and who was sleeping peacefully. _'That's just my luck… On day I do something good and it has to be the two who want me dead or captured.'_

"If that is true… than we have a huge, huge problem here." Matt said sternly and sighted deeper than I ever heard him do before. I was about to ask Matt something, but Klaus moved and for a moment I feared he was waking up.

"Do… do you think they can understand us?" I asked not taking my eyes of Klaus. I paid attention to every breath he and Rebekah were taking and to every beat their hearts made. I observed every little change, while I waited for Matt's answer.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." He answered tiredly and yawned loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Matt said right away and I chuckled quietly. "Matt, I can really understand you. Go and get some sleep, we'll continue talking tomorrow morning… and until then... let's pretend they can understand everything." I said silently.

"Yeah, that's probably the best… for all of us." He said and got up with Rebekah in his arms. "Can I place her next to you or should I put her upstairs?" He asked. "You can place her here next to me, I'll read a little bit and then I'll go up. Thanks a lot, Matt."

Matt then placed Rebekah on the other side of me, before giving me a light kiss on the forehead and walking upstairs to his sister's room. I heard him close the door and walked around the room, before he seemed to finally settle down.

'_I can't believe it… The day started so good, everything was peaceful and now… I am stuck with two children, who happen to be Klaus and Rebekah… The two Originals who have no greater wish than to kill me or capture me…_

_What am I going to do with them?... I need to find out who turned them into humans and into children… Only a powerful witch could do that… Esther is not around, so it can't be her… _

_If tomorrow we go to Bonnie, she won't want them to return to their normal state. She will want that we finish them once and for all… But I could never live with the thought of killing two children, even if they're Klaus and Rebekah. She will also inform everybody else and they would, once again, not listen to me but simply kill them…_

_Perhaps we shouldn't go to Bonnie… maybe I should try to locate Elijah and inform him. But that's a new problem… Where is he? How could I possibly find him without the help of a witch or of anybody else?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts, when Rebekah started to move in her sleep. Without realizing it, she snuggled nearer to me and I really had to fight back the urge to chuckle. It was kind of funny and cute, that she would do that… Especially knowing the big 'friendship' we shared.

'_Okay… perhaps it's time to go to bed…'_ I thought and couldn't help the yawn which escaped me. Sighting heavily, I picked up both Rebekah and Klaus. I was careful as not to wake them, because I didn't want them to open their eyes. Because once their eyes would be open, I would look in them with the knowledge that these were my two main enemies.

'_I really, really need to find Elijah…' _ I thought, just as I put down the two on Matt's bed. I wanted to walk away, to not care, but I couldn't. Kids were my weakness and even thought they were who they were…. I wanted them to feel be safe as long as they were under my 'protection'.

I quickly sped to the closet and took out all the pillows and blankets I could find and created a sort of wall around the bed, so Klaus and Rebekah wouldn't be able to fall off the bed. _'Would be just my luck if I would get 'lecture' from Elijah should he find out…'_

So now the only place that was left for me to sleep was the ground or the very uncomfortable desk chair. _'I hope that tomorrow I'll find a better place to sleep… I'm really not looking forward to this night on the floor._' I thought and took the last blanket out of the bank, putting it on the floor and laying down on it.

_***The next day***_

"Good morning." Matt said sleepily as soon as he entered the kitchen and nodded a thanks, when he saw the breakfast which I had made for him. "Good morning!" I said a bit more cheerfully than he had. Despite the rather uncomfortable night I had spent on the floor, I kind of felt in a good mood and optimistic.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Matt asked suspiciously, after taking a bite from his toast. "I… I actually have no idea!" I laughed and just couldn't seem to stop. Actually I had every damn reason to do the opposite. Firstly I had no clue how Klaus and Rebekah got transformed, secondly I didn't know how to make them 'normal' again and thirdly… I had no idea where Elijah, the only one who could help me in this situation was.

"Okay… Well, it's at least better than to cry." Matt said chuckling and continued to eat his breakfast in complete silence. Klaus and Rebekah were currently sitting in front of the TV, where I could keep an eye on them, without really having to be next to them.

'_At least they seem to enjoy their new found being…'_ I thought, while I observed them watching some TV show for smaller kids. "Elena?" Matt asked after a while and I turned to look at him. "Yes?" "What are we going to do next?" He asked and put the plate into the dishwasher.

"We? Nothing." I answered and put my mug in the dishwasher as well. "It's too dangerous, I don't know yet what's going on, but… it's too dangerous for you. You'll stay here and I'll try to find Elijah. Perhaps he knows how to bring them back to their normal self." I explained and observed Matt's every move.

It was evident, that from my first words he had started to get angrier and angrier. "No! Dammit, Elena!" He nearly shouted and closed the dishwasher a bit more forcefully than necessarily. "Elena you've come to me for help and you're going to accept it now! That horrible and at the same time beautiful day, I promised you to help you whenever and wherever I could!

So I'll be coming with you, if you like it or not. We're together in this, Elena." He finished and I couldn't help but let a single tear escape. It was true… I had come to search for his help and he had promised me that day to help me and to protect me in every possible situation.

Of course that day I thought he had said it, because he felt obliged to, but it seemed that he had really felt that way. And if there was one thing I knew… Matt held his promises and he would follow the idea he had set in his mind. He was stubborn, sometimes way too much, but that was the same thing we had in common.

"Okay, okay…" I said and held my hand up in submission. "I think it is best we leave the others out of it. They would only want us to kill them and I know I should be feeling the same way, but they're kids now… and… I just can't." I managed to say, before I broke into tears. I tried to fight them, but I just couldn't.

Matt quickly wrapped his arms around me, whispering soothing words. I knew he hated people who were crying, that it made him feel uncomfortable and all. "It's okay… I… I'm fine now." I said and stepped out of his embrace, whipping away the tears. "I think I have myself back under control." I laughed and let out a deep breath, feeling a bit better now that I had cried.

_****Later****_

"Do you think that's really a good idea?" Matt whispered behind me, with Klaus on his shoulders and Rebekah on his arm. "No, but that's probably the only way to get some information, since we neither have Klaus's or Rebekah's phone." I whispered back, although there wasn't really the need to.

The mansion, Klaus's house, was empty and from the smell of it there hadn't been anyone around for some days, but still… since we had children with us, namely Klaus and Rebekah, we decided to be on the safe side and pay more attention.

"You do know, that what you're going to do is breaking and entering." Matt said, still not being comfortable with what we were about to do. "No, Matt. It's anything but, actually. We have the owners with us and they just, lost their keys… so we're actually helping them to get in." I explained and by the end of it, I had managed to open the back door.

'_Never thought I would break into the house of an Original… Let alone the house of Klaus.'_ I thought and took the first step into the house, signalizing to Matt to stay behind until I had checked the place for any traps or something.

The house was dark and I was now standing in a dark hallway, clearly this part of the house was more for the servants. It was much simpler than the great hall we had been in at their ball. There weren't big chandeliers, marble floor or old paintings on the wall. In this part, the floor was of a simple wood, simple lightings and apart from some landscapes, there wasn't much wall decoration.

I walked until I reached the end of the hallway and with satisfaction, that I hadn't found any trap, I turned back around and walked back towards Matt. "It's clear, you can come in." I said smiling and watched him get up.

But because he had Klaus on his back and Rebekah in his arms it was quite hard for him. "Matt, give one to me. You don't need to carry them around both." I said and held out my hands. Secretly I was hoping he would give me the slightly lighter Rebekah, but unfortunately he gave me Klaus.

"You got to keep an eye open for him. He likes to cover your eyes, when you have him on your shoulders." Matt said and closed the door behind him. "To you know where we have to search?" Matt asked me and I gave him one of my 'Are you serious' looks.

"Yes, Matt. Because I spend all my free time in here. You know Klaus and I are buddies." I said trying to sound serious and pointed at the mini Klaus and me, but I couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh really hard.

"Okay, okay. So, I guess we'll have to separate and search through every room." Matt sighted and walked towards the end of the hallway, where another staircase was. "Yeah, call if you find something." I answered and looked around the rooms on this floor.

Apart from a big kitchen, a room filled with fridges full of blood (from which I took the liberty to take one) and some other room for servants I wasn't able to find anything so I started to walk upstairs. And true to Matt's words earlier, just as I was in the middle of going up, Klaus put his hands before my eyes.

'_I really wonder if he can understand anything… By this transformation I really wonder if he was just transformed into a two to three year old, conserving all his senses and everything or if he also got the … mental state of a three year old.'_

But thanks to my Vampire abilities, it didn't really change anything if I could see or not. So I simply continued with my walk and once I had reached the upper floor, I did take away Klaus's hands from me, so I could start to look around.

Matt had gone to the floor over me, so it was now my job to 'clear' this floor. The first room I went in was one filled with cleaning stuff, so I knew I didn't have to investigate further in there. The second room was filled with duvet covers and pillow covers.

There were also some other rooms, filled with stuff that were needed on a daily basis, but that was not of interest for me. But then I entered a room, that I was sure belonged to Rebekah. It was decorated nicely, with a feminine touch and on the mirror where some pictures of her and her brothers and some other people.

I was not a fan of snooping around, but it had to be done and I was sure that Rebekah would forgive me for doing so (for once). I quickly put down Klaus on the floor and started my work. There was a desk near the mirror and I started to go through it. I found a dairy, to my big surprise, and many other little stuff.

I found then a notebook, with addresses and phone numbers. For a minute I really felt joyful and then I reached the letter 'E'. And everything seemed to crumble… there had been a page with names and addresses for the letter 'E', but someone had pulled out that page from the book. "Dammit!" I shouted angrily and threw the notebook away, causing Klaus to jump in astonishment and to start crying.

Quickly I went to him and hugged him, trying to make him stop crying. _'Never thought I would be comforting Klaus…_' I thought and sighted heavily. "Shh… It's okay, don't cry. I'm sorry for frightening you." I whispered into his hear and caressed his golden hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Klaus finally stopped crying and had once again fallen asleep in my arms. _'Okay,… Now I really have to be quiet…'_ I thought and just then I heard Matt shout from upstairs. "I found him! I found him!" Matt shouted over and over again.

Naturally he had shouted so loud, that Klaus once again woke up and started crying. Sighting heavily I stood up, while comforting Klaus and started to walk to the direction from which I had heard Matt shouting.

"Why were you shouting, Matt?" I asked a little bit annoyed, because Klaus just wouldn't stop crying and I had always had my problems with crying children. "Because I found him." He simple said and stepped aside so I could enter the bedroom.

There lying on the bed, in suit and everything, was Elijah with a dagger through his heart. "Great…" I muttered and walked over to Elijah. Not giving Matt a glance, I pulled out the dagger and sat onto the bed. "What now?" Matt asked sounding quite insecure. "We wait."

* * *

**Sooo…. That was the second chapter. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'm sure it should be sometime next week. P.S. Thanks again for reading the past chapters and yeah, that's actually all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their owners, I don't own anything.- AN: Sorry, for taking so long in updating, but I really had a lot going on… So I hope you'll like this chapter! :D Please review and let me know what you thought**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"Why were you shouting, Matt?" I asked a little bit annoyed, because Klaus just wouldn't stop crying and I had always had my problems with crying children. "Because I found him." He simple said and stepped aside so I could enter the bedroom.

There lying on the bed, in suit and everything, was Elijah with a dagger through his heart. "Great…" I muttered and walked over to Elijah. Not giving Matt a glance, I pulled out the dagger and sat onto the bed. "What now?" Matt asked sounding quite insecure. "We wait."

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

"Uhm, how long's that going to take?" Matt asked after some minutes of staying around, shifting from one foot to the other. "I don't know, Matt. I think it depends a lot on how long he's been daggered and how much blood he had before." I answered, getting slightly anxious.

The last time I had woken up Elijah, he had literally jumped at me and tried to drink my blood. Okay, at that time I had still been a human, from what I heard my blood had some kind of special taste to Vampires… equal my blood had been calling to him…

'_Wait… I was human, my blood called out to him… Shit, I need to get Matt and the little ones away from here, at least get them into a locked room or something… Then I really need to get some blood bags.' _

"Matt… I think it's best if you take the two little ones and lock yourself in another room, until Elijah is awake and till he has eaten something." I said as I noticed the small changes in Elijah's greyish skin and the small trembling of one of his fingers.

"Okay… I-" "You better get out. Now!" I nearly shouted, as I saw his skin getting the normal color again. It had taken a while for him to wake up, so I figured he had been daggered for some time. "Run at least three doors down the hallway, Matt. Lock yourself up and only open it once I knock personally on the door. I'm quickly going to grab some blood bags for him." I said and quickly sped into the kitchen, where the blood bags were.

I was back in the room in less than three seconds and quickly ushered Matt out of the room, giving him an apologetic look while doing so and closed the door behind him. To be sure it was closed safely, I locked it twice and then walked to a chair near the bed.

I was going to sit there and wait with the blood bags in hand until Elijah was going to wake up. I did not dare to move from my position, as I didn't know how Elijah would react. Perhaps it was a bit stupid to think so, but come on, there were many factors that had to be thoughts of and I had absolutely no damn idea, what his reactions would be.

'_Would he think I was Katherine? Probably… At least I would… Would he be surprised to see me? Maybe… maybe not. Did he know anything about the new … condition of Klaus and Rebekah? I hope so… Would be really complicated to tell him how they got turned… Especially since I don't know anything about this matter!'_ I thought, while I waited patiently for his awakening.

After another minute or two the little trembling in Elijah's finger, stretched out to his entire hand, than up his arm and soon after I could notice the trembling in his cheek and the light fluttering of his eyelids. As soon as his eyelids started fluttering, his eyes opened in an instant full of shock and with a loud gasp.

I stayed silent, not daring to make any noise, not daring to move as he still lay with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, probably calculating his options or whatever a guy like Elijah (after being dead for god knows how long) could be thinking of.

I was not prepared for his sudden move, Elijah had me pinned against the wall in an instant and was keeping a hand around my neck, while the other one was holding a blood bag, ripping it open with his extended fangs.

His eyes were full of bloodlust and anger, he was growling while he bit into blood bag after blood bag. I had only seen Elijah feed once and there he hadn't let a single drop escape, but this time blood was flowing from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chins.

I was a new Vampire and I couldn't help it, I couldn't take off my eyes of the blood. The blood was trailing down his chin and absentmindly I licked my lips, while trying to get some control over my own hunger.

Not seeing another option, I turned as far away as I could from the blood bag. It was hard to control myself, but somehow I managed it and I felt damn proud of it. I was still a young Vampire, but I was NOT weak. No matter what they could say about me, I was perhaps weak in their books if you looked at the strength, but I had willpower and I was going to use it!

After emptying the fourth blood bag, Elijah seemed to have again some control over his actions and he brushed away the left over blood with the sleeve of his shirt. It would be ruined, but after catching a little glance from his closet, I knew that he could destroy over ten and still he wouldn't realize if one was missing or not.

During the entire time Elijah had me in his strong grip, I told myself to be calm, not to let any fear show, because deep down I was sure that he wouldn't hurt me beyond repair. It was perhaps foolish, okay it was foolish, but I wanted to hold on to that thought. And to have Matt with Klaus and Rebekah in some rooms down from this one, well… it brought me some relieve.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah hissed angrily, his eyes showing rage and even a little bit of curiosity. "I needed information and some help, but seeing as you were… well in your condition, I'm not sure you know too much." I explained calmly and was rather shocked, when I discovered the shocked look on his face and Elijah stepped back instantly releasing me from his strong grip.

As a reflex I touched my neck as soon as it was free from Elijah's grasp and drew soothing circles over it, trying to get the soreness away, at least a little bit. "Elena?" He almost whispered with a pained look and shock evident in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner, but decided to take a deep breath before answering. "Yes, Elijah?" Once again he took a step back and went through his hair with his hands, ruffling his hair while doing so. He then straightened his shirt and cleared his throat, before looking back at me. "Forgive me for my outburst, Elena… I did not mean to cause you harm."

"It's okay, Elijah. I was nearly counting with such a reaction…." I chuckled and handed him the fifth blood bag. He took it with a sad smile and started to drink from it, much more delicately than he had before.

He was in the middle of drinking it, when he suddenly stopped, turning his head slightly to the wall. "Who else is in this house? I hear three different heartbeats." He said very suspiciously and gave me a calculating look.

"Matt is down the hall with two other… humans." I said choosing each word I said. "Who are the other humans?" Elijah asked once again and took slow steps towards me, moving like a true predator, his eyes never leaving mine.

"They're… two you know quite well…" I said and for the first time I actually felt some unease. "Elena…" He said as a warning and I couldn't help the evading glance, to the locked door next to me.

I was calculating how fast I could reach it if I had to, I was wondering if he was going to freak out… and how he would.

'_I hope he isn't one like Klaus, to do act first and to ask questions later… Who am I kidding? He ripped out both of the guys hearts in less than two seconds! Did he ask questions there? Nooo...'_ I thought nervously, while Elijah took some more steps towards me, but it was much more towards the door.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked, playing around with the hem of my, well rather Matt's shirt. I really, really did not expect Elijah to react in the manner he did. He started laughing, harder and harder until he had tears in his eyes and he actually even had to hold himself on a chair.

He laughed perhaps for over a minute and once he was able to calm down, all traced from his earlier anger, shock or menacing was gone. "Oh, Elena! I haven't laughed so hard in a very long time! I must admit, that I didn't think you had it in you!" He chuckled and was displaying a big, genuine smile.

'_He has a really nice smile…. No wonder so many women fell for him…'_ I wondered, but stopped myself before I could go deeper into any of these thoughts. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, before I looked back into his beautiful, deep eyes.

"Actually I'm serious, Elijah." I stated calmly and didn't budge from my spot. I did not dare to take away my eyes from his and I did not dare to breathe. "The two others, beside Matt, are Klaus and Rebekah." I continued in about the same voice as I had before, never moving from my spot. _'Please don't take it too harshly…'_

This time Elijah seemed to really hear me and instantly all traces of his earlier amusement were erased. He stood still, frozen in place not able to move either. I could see many emotions go through his eyes, before anger settled and I was once again pushed forcefully against the near wall.

'_Seriously… That's not pleasant!_' I thought angrily and groaned at the force of the impact. My head hit the wall with a lot of force and I could hear cracking noises, but instantly it started healing again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SIBLING!?" He roared, his face showing his full Vampire nature.

"Elijah… I didn't do anything." I forced myself to say calmly, trying to look him straight in the eyes. Trying to keep down my own little fear and anger. "I'm going to say it one last time. What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sibling!?" He spat out angrily and all traces of sympathy for me were erased from his eyes and face.

My nerves and my true nature were slowly getting the better of me, but I knew that it wouldn't help if I let them get the control over me. "Elijah, I didn't do ANYTHING!" I said a bit more loudly and with putting the most force in the last word.

'_Just because he's in denial I don't have to let him handle me like that! … I'm still a human, well Vampire, but certainly NOT a punching ball.'_ I told myself angrily and pealed Elijah's hand from my neck. I did not 'throw' his hand away, but I took it into mine, deliberately ignoring his glare.

"Elijah listen… I just arrived here, in your home. I actually even had to… break in!" I laughed, but quickly stopped, seeing that he was still glaring. "Look, Matt and I came here in hope we could find you… to change back Klaus and Rebekah. And that's how we found you." I finished and let go of his hand, satisfied that he had at least listened to me.

"You know I'm not going to believe it, if I don't see it." Elijah said a little more collected and coldly, but I was able to see the Elijah I knew behind his mask. "I know… I'm going to show you them, Elijah. Just…" I stopped, thinking of the next words I wanted to say.

"Just what, Elena?" Elijah asked impatiently and I just hoped he would laugh at my request. "Can you promise me not to hurt them?" I asked feeling for the first time shy. "Who? Matt?" Elijah asked confused and actually even relaxed a bit. "Yes… Plus Klaus and Rebekah." I said with more confidence and lifted my chin higher.

"I would've never thought to hear such words come out of your mouth, lovely Elena." Elijah laughed and instantly I relaxed. _'He is maybe relaxed now… But stay alert…'_ I told myself seriously and only cracked a smile at Elijah. "Okay, well… Follow me." I said and walked to the door, while unlocking it I listened closely for any suspicious noise.

Satisfied when I couldn't hear one, I turned around to give Elijah one last look, trying to calculate what his reactions would be and opened the door. In silence we walked down the hallway and once we were in front of the right door we stopped and I knocked on the door.

"Matt? Could you please open the door?" I asked gently and listened to the sounds coming from inside. I was able to hear him getting up from where he had been sitting and walking straight to the door. "What were their names?" Matt asked through the door and upon hearing this question I closed my eyes, sighting heavily while doing so.

"Charlotte and Henry, Matt." I answered just loud enough so he would hear it. From the corner of my eye I was able to catch the questioning look from Elijah, but decided to ignore it the best I could. It was hard, really hard… but somehow I managed to continue without shedding a tear.

The lock turned and slowly the door opened, Matt's head appeared in the small space between the door and the wall. "You sure he's under control?" Matt asked suspiciously. "_He's_ in his own house, so _you_ will step to the side _now_." Elijah growled, from next to me and I only rolled my eyes.

"Blablabla. Come in." Matt said annoyed and opened the door to its full extent, presenting us Klaus and Rebekah, who were playing on the bed. "Oh my…" Elijah said as soon as he laid eyes on his siblings. He took slow steps towards the bed, as if he feared they would somehow disappear or as if thought this was some kind of sick dream.

"They're really human…." Elijah whispered so quietly, that I nearly didn't hear it. By now he was standing just at the bed and had crouched down, to be on their eyelevel. Klaus and Rebekah didn't seem to notice him, but when Elijah extended an arm to touch one of them, Rebekah noticed her big brother.

Her first reaction was to be in slight aw, but then she started clapping her hand in poor delight and trying to reach the much bigger hand of Elijah. Once she had Elijah's index finger in her strong, little grip, she didn't stop smiling and laughing.

Klaus on the other hand only kept staring at the both of them and after some seconds, he seemed to get jealous and started crying. _'Nooo…. Please.'_ I thought and was slightly annoyed, when Elijah didn't seem to be able to move away from Rebekah. _'Guess I'll have to take care of him…'_ I sighted and walked over to the bed.

For a second I really felt guilty and uncomfortable for disturbing such a touching moment between Elijah and Rebekah, but if it wasn't going to be me, it was surely going to be Klaus with his loud crying. "Shhh…. It's okay, Klaus. I'm here…" I whispered soothingly into his ear, while I held him close to my chest.

He was slowly calming down, yawning from the lack of sleep and from the exhaustion of crying. He was quiet heavy, but as I was a Vampire his weight wasn't bothering me. Slowly and quietly I walked away from the bed, Klaus still in my arms, and went to stand next to Matt.

"You have a natural talent for calming them down…" Matt whispered to me, not taking his eyes off of Elijah and Rebekah. "Thanks, I guess…" I answered quietly, while I continued rocking Klaus back and forth.

He was now so calm, breathing much deeper and seriously on the boarder of falling asleep right there. He was so peaceful, that I couldn't help but hold him even closer and in that moment, forgetting who he really was, I couldn't help but to feel protective over the child I now had in my arms.

"What's with the heavy thinking, E?" Matt asked after a short while, really turning towards me. "Nothing" I nearly hissed back, but sent him an apologetic look after realizing what I had been about to do.

"Elijah… I'm sorry to interrupt your… moment, but… I think we might have some problems on our way." I said a bit more urgently, after hearing some gravel crunch before the house. It was too far away to be a normal visitor, as they would've driven right to the front.

Also there seemed to be too many different footsteps… Perhaps I was imagining things, but my feelings told me otherwise. "Problems?" Matt asked with a slight edge of fear in his voice and I put my free hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Elijah!" I said a little bit louder.

This time he seemed to get out of his trance-like stage and got up, straightening his stained shirt. "You are absolutely right, Elena. And I am sorry for… not responding straight away." He said and I only nodded in response.

"It's okay, but we really need to move." I uttered a bit more… frightened. 'Come one, why don't they realize the urgency of this god damn situation!' I thought angrily and huffed in annoyance, walking right to the room door with Klaus still in my arms.

"I agree!" Elijah said and took Rebekah into his arms, quickly walking out of the room and guiding us to the ground floor.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked, while following us down to the underground. It was quiet humid down here, but I wasn't about to go complaining… I had too much other stuff to think about than some simple humidity.

"Whoever the people up there are, they're currently circling the entire house. I can hear some already at the backdoor and some at the front door." Elijah started explaining but got quickly interrupted by Matt. "So we're simply…. Hiding down in some kind of weird cellar or dungeon?" Matt asked with more than just a little bit of suspicion in his voice.

"No" Elijah answered, with a touch of annoyance and didn't elaborate more. I quickly gave Matt a warning glance, before continuing to walk behind Elijah. We were now standing in front of a quite heavy. Looking door and I couldn't help but to look around.

Elijah kept silent, but eventually opened the metallic door with not much effort and we were met by a good illuminated underground garage. Elijah mentioned for us to walk into the room, before closing the door right behind us.

There were four cars in the garage, probably for every Original one and in a corner even a bike or two, but there wasn't much else in it. "Uhm, Elijah… What are we exactly doing here?" I asked after some seconds of silence.

'_If there are already people circling the house, he surely won't try to… 'run them over' with one of these cars…'_ I thought right after asking my question, but thankfully kept it to myself.

"We take a secret passage, which my family created long time ago… I warn you, at the end of it, I'll compel you to forget it." Elijah said seriously and handed me Rebekah, with such gentleness it left me shock even after he had stepped away.

Just as he turned his back to me and crouched down, I was able to catch a soft smile on Elijah's features, but it was gone before I could be even completely sure.

However before I could continue with my thoughts, Elijah lifted the manhole cover, which was just in front of us and between two cars. The cover was heavy, but as a Vampire, Elijah had no difficulties in pushing it to the side.

Once the cover was on the side, I took some steps to it and looked down the dark manhole. It was incredibly dark, even for my new eyesight and with my new, improved senses I was able to smell the stench of humidity. The humidity of a rather small enclosed space, which hasn't been used for quite some time.

"Ladies first, Elena" Elijah said and extended his arms, so I could give him both Rebekah and Klaus. "Are you really sure?" I asked unsure and gave him a skeptical look. Elijah was about to answer me, when we heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking down the front door. "No time for questions. We go down there now!" He said a bit more forcefully, but not louder.

With a last glance towards Elijah and Matt, I went down the manhole and was quite surprised at how deep it was. Right after me, Matt came down with Klaus in his arms and instantly took out a lighter, providing us with some light.

While Matt started looking around, I heard Elijah pull the manhole cover back in place, before he appeared with Rebekah. "Follow me and stay quiet, or else they'll be able to hear us." Elijah continued in his business like tone, before walking right past us.

'_Great, now we're being probably chased by some crazy Vampires…. In what kind of thing did I get myself and Matt in to?...'_ I wondered and shrugged, before putting a hand on Matt's shoulder and walking with him behind Elijah.

After walking for perhaps a minute or two, we arrived in front of a wall, which was blocking everything. Before we even had the chance to say anything, Elijah seemed to apply pressure on the wall and a small, really small passage opened.

Without any other word Elijah went through and I followed right behind. Matt was a bit slower, since he starting to get tired and constantly stumbling over some smaller and bigger stones. "Just because we're further away, doesn't mean you don't have to be quiet." Elijah remarked, after Matt sneezed.

The sneeze itself wasn't that loud, but the echo was making it sound worse than it actually did. "Gosh, we got it, E." I said a bit exasperated and let out a huff of annoyance.

Of course to top everything else, Klaus had to start crying and it just sounded a hundred times louder than it actually did. "You can give me Klaus, Matt." I quickly said and went to take him from Matt's arms. Matt actually gave me a thankful smile, he had really never been a big fan of crying babies and started to walk a bit faster.

I was really astonished, when Klaus stopped crying as soon as he got into my arms and when he actually nestled himself in the crook of my neck, letting out a big yawn and taking his thumb into his mouth. "It's okay now, darling… It's okay." I said quietly into his hair and held him securely, while continuing my walk behind Matt and Elijah.

After about five minutes of walking in the dark, okay we had Matt's light from the lighter (but it was really weak), there was suddenly a bit light and I quickly realized that we were in the tunnels in which Elijah had trapped me on the night after the big ball.

'_Wow… there must be like a real system down here, much bigger than the one we all know of…_' I thought, just as we turned around a corner and discovered a rather well hidden staircase.

Elijah quickly handed me Rebekah once again, before going up the stairs and opening the lid. From what I could hear from the outside, we must be in the middle of some woods or in a private house or barn.

'_They've really got an elaborated system from here to their house and vice versa… I wonder if they use it sometimes to sneak out… Probably not… you kinda get dirty down here…'_ I thought just as Elijah came back down.

"Matt… You understand that I will now compel you. I assure you and the lovely Elena, that I will only erase the memory of the passage we just came from." Elijah said a bit more friendlier and stepped closer to Matt. "Yeah, it's okay I understand." Matt answered and gave me a nod and a sad smile, before turning completely to face Elijah.

About half a minute later, Matt was already going up the stairs and closing the lid. Only after watching Matt go up, did I turn towards Elijah and looked him in the eyes. I knew that it was now turn and that he would compel me to forget the way we had just come, that it was probably for my own good, but somehow I felt sad about it.

But what Elijah did I hadn't expected it. He took some fast steps towards me and before I could react, he kissed me with such passion that it made my simply breathless. The kiss was over way too fast for my liking and when he stepped back I could see that for once he wasn't wearing his usual mask.

There were so many emotions swimming in his beautiful and mysterious eyes, I couldn't put even a single finger on one of it. I was sure that my eyes held a story as well, but I was sure that it was rather one of questioning, shock, disbelieve and perhaps even a little bit of disappointment.

He then took Rebekah out of my arms (who seemed to be just delighted to be able to leave me), before he simply walked past me and starting to walk up the stairs. _'What… What just happened?'_

"Elijah, wait!" I called a bit louder, but still not loud enough so that the echo could pick it up. "Weren't… aren't you going to compel me too?" I asked more than confused. At first I wasn't sure if Elijah had heard me, as he simply staid with his back towards me, but then he turned his head slightly towards me.

He gave me a questioning look and shrugged. "Why should I?" He asked, but never waited for my answer as he simply continued his way up the stairs.

* * *

**Soo… First of all, sorry that it took me so long for updating, but I just had no idea how I should continue after the awakening, since I hadn't really planned this turn so early in the story. But eventually I was able to find an idea and to continue writing. AN: I hope you liked this chapter and the turn it took! Please review to let me know what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners, I own nothing. AN: Thank you so much for reading this story and for sending me such lovely reviews! P.S. I decided to bring in a new character into the story, however it won't completely be like in the TV show. Basically I'm making my own little turn on it.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_He then took Rebekah out of my arms (who seemed to be just delighted to be able to leave me), before he simply walked past me and starting to walk up the stairs. 'What… What just happened?' _

"_Elijah, wait!" I called a bit louder, but still not loud enough so that the echo could pick it up. "Weren't… aren't you going to compel me too?" I asked more than confused. At first I wasn't sure if Elijah had heard me, as he simply staid with his back towards me, but then he turned his head slightly towards me._

_He gave me a questioning look and shrugged. "Why should I?" He asked, but never waited for my answer as he simply continued his way up the stairs. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Getting myself back under control, I quickly got up the stairs and closed the lid safely, before looking at my surrounding.

'_Looks nice in here… I wonder if this cabin belongs to Elijah…_' I thought and right away I got some images of the earlier kiss and I had to force myself to stop thinking about it. '_Seriously Elena… Get yourself back under control!'_

We were in a small cabin, the space was really small and everything must've been calculated precisely to fit in here.

"Hey, Elena. Do you know how we got in here?" Matt asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Uh, yeah… We arrived by car, you fell asleep. Don't you remember?" I asked trying to sound confused. "Yeah, you're right sorry. Had a black out." Matt laughed it off and shook his head in slight disbelieve.

Once Matt turned his back towards me to prepare some coffee or tea, I walked back into the living room of the cabin. It was decorated quite nicely, making you feel like at home. It reminded me of the lake house, just smaller. _'No, you're not going to think about that or else you'll be crying all evening! Think of something nice, like… rainbows!' _

When I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and nearly let out a scream, but was able to hold it back. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Elijah said trying to sound serious, but I reality he nearly couldn't hold back the smile. "Yeah, I see that." I answered trying to sound angry, but I had a treacherous smile.

"Klaus and Rebekah are in the bedroom if you were wondering." Elijah explained and started to lead me towards the small hallway. There at the end of the small hallway was a simple door (like everything else in this house) and once Elijah opened it, I could clearly see the sleeping children. "They look so sweet and innocent like this…" I half whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah… they used to be like this when we were still human…" Elijah said lost in his thoughts, while he looked at them. _'If this is true… well than I would've liked to meet them in that time…' _"I wanted to thank you, Elena." Elijah suddenly said and I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He turned to look at me as well and sighted deeply.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of them… I can't imagine what a burden this must've been for you… After all they've done to you." Elijah said silently, staring into my eyes with his beautiful ones. _'What are you thinking Elena!?... You seriously need to stop acting this way!'_

"It's okay… really." I said a bit uncomfortable and scratched my arm lightly. "No, Elena… I know that not everyone would've took care of them. In fact I'm sure no one would've actually done that… That's why I have a question as well." Elijah said with an undertone I just couldn't place.

"Okay… What is it you wanted to ask?" I asked Elijah and shot the smaller ones a quick glance, when I heard one of them move. "Why did you take care of them, Elena?" As I heard his question, I sighted heavily and let myself glide to the floor.

Elijah seemed to be intrigued by my move and decided to do the exact same thing only some moments later. Like this it would be much easier (at least for me) to talk. I knew the question he had asked would come up one day, but like every other person I hoped it wouldn't.

"When I saw them being held over the bridge, the exact same spot as my parents died… I-" "Wait! They were where?!" Elijah asked furiously, already starting to get up, but before he could really move or say anything else I put one hand over his mouth and with the other one I held him down. "Sh! You're going to wake them up and they'll be crying for the next hour or so!" I hissed, while trying not to sound to mean.

Elijah had a look of pure shock and kept looking between the bed and me. After a while his attention then seemed to shift on my hand on his mouth and my lips. After seeing this I quickly pulled my hands away and leaned back against the doorframe, trying to calm down my nerves.

"I'm sorry for acting this way, but I'm really tired and I didn't want to wake them up…" I explained lamely, trying not to seem too uncomfortable. "No, I understand… But please, tell me. How … what do you mean by 'being held over the bridge'?" Elijah asked and settled against the wall as well.

"I was walking in the woods, trying to clear my head of some stuff and… I heard cries. I followed the cries and I saw a man, a Vampire, holding two young children over the water. When I stepped nearer I accidentally stepped on a branch… The man turned to me, smiled and let them fall into the water.

Instantly I jumped into the water and was able to safe the boy, Klaus. At that time I didn't know it was him, but that's not the point. I saw back to the border and placed him near a tree, before jumping back in and searching Rebekah.

At first I couldn't seem to find her, but after perhaps some seconds or a minute or two, I was able to find her and to get her out of the water. After that I brought her to Matt, because well… I… I just brought her there and he brought us then to the hospital to let them check.

Only later that evening did we actually realize that it was Klaus and Rebekah. I don't need to tell you, that we were pretty shocked… Then yeah a bit later we found you." I finished explaining a bit angry, that I had nearly let something slip about Matt's and my past.

For a while we just sat in silence, me watching the two on the bed and Elijah seemed to observe me. "You're hiding something from me, Elena…" He simply stated, but it didn't sound accusingly at all. I turned to him and only gave him a questioning look, silently urging him to continue.

"You stopped yourself while you said something about Matt and you both seem to be very secretive, you act very… special around the… 'kids'." Elijah continued clearly intrigued and I nearly rolled my eyes. _'Of course he had to pick that… It's just my luck.'_

"Oh and not to forget, that when you led me to the room, where you two kept my siblings… Matt asked for 'their names' and you answered with Charlotte and Henry. Plus you seemed to have a hard time saying these two names." Elijah said and only hearing these two names, so… so precious to me brought me tears into my eyes.

Instantly I rubbed them away and looked away, but Elijah wouldn't have that. He gently took my chin and made me look into his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you, lovely Elena… But I can't help my curiosity and such a strong reaction… Well it doesn't help, I have to admit I can be quite nosy." Elijah said with a comical expression and I couldn't help the chuckle which escaped me.

Elijah smiled at me and I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes like it normally would. It seemed fake even to me and I could see it clearly in Elijah's eyes as well. "What are you hiding Elena? What causes you so much pain?" Elijah asked as gently as he could and leaned slightly forward.

'_Why can't he abandon it?... Why?'_ I wondered, while I tried hard not to let new tears for or slip. "What heavy secret are you carrying with you?" Elijah continued asking and this time it was just too much for me and I broke out in tears.

Images of the past flooded my mind and cause me to cry even harder. I faintly noticed how Elijah half closed the door, before scooting over to me and pulling me into him. He hugged me tightly to his chest and let me cry there, not bothering that his shirt would get ruined by my tears.

"What the hell?! Why are you crying, Elena?" Matt nearly shouted, stumping down the hallway towards us. _'Gosh, I completely forgot Matt… I'm such a bad friend…'_ I thought annoyed at myself and sighted heavily.

"Matt, it'-…" I started, but Elijah quickly interrupted. "Don't worry, Matt. Nothing happened; Elena and I just discussed something." Elijah actually compelled him and for once… well I wasn't that much against it.

I was too tired to complain and besides explaining the reason why I was crying involved mentioning… them. And that was not a possible option at the moment, as I had promised it to Matt, myself and others. I promised, silently, that I would keep them out of the supernatural world… at least as long as I could.

"Okay, then… I'll go back, you want something to drink?" Matt asked us and when we both declined he only shrugged and walked back. _'I should be feeling so guilty for Elijah compelling Matt…'_ I told myself, while I still tried my hardest to hide myself in Elijah's arms.

'_What is wrong with me…? I should fear them all, I should want to be as far away as possible from all the Originals and here I am, getting comforted by one of them… I shouldn't want to be in his presence, I shouldn't want to comfort either Klaus or Rebekah when their crying…_

_I shouldn't even want to be there for them… I shouldn't want to 'save' them, to turn them back into humans…' _

"Will you tell me one day?" Elijah asked softly and really quietly, so that I nearly didn't hear it. "I don't know, Elijah… I really don't know." I answered truthfully and put my head in the crook of his neck, making myself quite comfortable.

For quite some time we simply sat like this, not talking, not moving, but simply enjoying the silent presence of the other. "Do the Salvatores know about your secret?" Elijah asked after quite some while and I couldn't help the secret smile on my face, but thankfully my hair (and position) was shielding me from Elijah's searching eyes.

"No, they don't know either… No one knows." I clarified and settled back, thinking about the future (the very near of course). "Good." Elijah simply answered and I could clearly identify contentment in his voice and that spiked my curiosity.

But before I had the chance to say or do anything, Klaus decided to tell us by a rather loud way, that he was awake and that he wanted some attention. _'Weird… I can already tell from this cry, that it's Klaus… I really need to get them back to their old nature.'_ I thought as I nearly jumped up, without waiting or getting the approval from Elijah, I walked into the room and took the crying Klaus into my arms.

He didn't stop crying completely, but he had already calmed down quite some bit. Rebekah still slept peacefully, but I could hear the slight shift in her heartbeat and knew that I had to get Klaus out of the room or we would soon have two crying children.

Once I was out of the room, I closed the door softly and let myself glide to the floor next to Elijah, with the obviously tired Klaus. He had by now stopped crying and yawned regularly, while he played a bit lost in his thoughts with a strand of my hair.

"You're very good with children, Elena… You can calm him down very well…" Elijah remarked, while looking over to Klaus and me. "So I've been told…" I answered and gave him a little smile, while I changed Klaus's position so Elijah could see him.

"Do you know who could've been outside your home?" I asked still looking at Klaus's very tired eyes. He was fighting the battle against sleep, letting his eyes close from time to time, but as soon as they would fall down he would open them in an instant.

"Honestly I don't know yet… There are so many people, who… want us dead…" Elijah answered truthfully and messing up his hair with his hands. It was obvious that he had a hard time with the entire concept of people wanting to see his family dead. It was also very obvious that he was blaming a big part on Klaus (not that he's innocent, because he really isn't), but I was thankful that he didn't say anything.

"But I will find out… and they'll pay for my door." Elijah said darkly and I couldn't help the small laugh which escaped me. Elijah shot me a look that should originally by classified as 'angry', but it ended as a wink and a smirk.

I didn't want to break the easy mood, but that question had been nagging at my mind since his awakening. "Elijah… who daggered you?" Instantly after my question Elijah stiffened and that proved it to me that it must've been someone he knew or that he just didn't like to think of it.

Elijah opened his mouth as if to answer, but no sound would come out of his mouth. He closed it right back and seemed to take a deep breath, before looking me straight in the eyes. "I… I let myself get fooled like the… like a teenage school boy." Elijah said not really looking at me, but being a bit lost in his own thoughts.

'_Elijah being like a teenage 'school' boy? ... I can't even really imagine it… but, god no! Please not!'_ I thought when the realization hit me full force. "I thought it was you… that you had come to…" Elijah stopped himself and shook his head.

"I can't believe I mistook the both of you once again… Anyway, it was Katherine who pushed the dagger through my heart… That was about" He quickly checked his watch. "Three days ago." He finished and looked towards me, with a pained look on his face.

"So she's back in town…" I said to no one in particular and momentarily looked down at Klaus, when he shifted in my arms burying his face into my hair, so that he would be completely hidden… Like in a cocoon.

* * *

****Later****

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted at the two men currently sitting in the living room, one watching TV and the other one reading a book with a glass of whiskey. "Smells delicious, E." Matt laughed coming to stand next to me and looking over my shoulder at what I had cooked.

In fact I had made simple spaghettis with tomato sauce, but it was the way my mom always did it. She had always shown me how to do them; Matt sometimes was there too and witnessed it more than once when it turned out pretty badly.

I gave Matt his normal portion, which I could remember pretty well, before I turned to look towards Elijah. "How much do you want?" I asked and showed him the little bit I had already put into the plate. "Oh you can put quite some more into the plate, it really smells delicious." He smiled and took place at the rather small table, which had just enough room for four persons.

"You really improved your cooking since the last time you made this meal." Matt smiled, but at the end it was nearly a fit of laughter. At that moment I was so glad that I couldn't blush, as I would've been under the table in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay… I was a little bit distracted." I laughed as well; I tried to defend me while Matt only started laughing harder. Elijah was silent during the entire exchange and just gave us a weird look, but ate in silence.

"A little distracted? Oh, E…. Yeah, I'd like to be that much distracted to the soda into the sauce." Matt continued laughing and this time I really rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah? You could've said something!" I tried to be angry, but just started laughing.

By now, even Elijah was laughing and I couldn't help but to think, that this is something he should to more often. "Hey! I warned you when you wanted to put the phone into the spaghettis!" Matt defended himself and gave me a smirk, which could only be described as devilish.

"Says the one who baked me a cake, but got so burned that even the knife broke when you tried to cut it!" I laughed and this time it was Elijah who nearly had a fit of laughter, while Matt tried hard not to spill everything he had in his mouth. "You really did that?" Elijah asked, still laughing.

"Yep, and I'm not afraid of telling!" Matt joked, but had a serious look on his face. "Yeah… were good times." I smiled somehow quite sadly and we all continued eating in silence.

* * *

****Later****

Once we had finished eating and cleaning the dishes, we all went into the living room to speak about the next day. "We will have to leave quite early, I'm sure it won't take them too long to find out where we are. I'm not quite sure what they are, but for security matters it is best if we go from the idea that they're Vampires and witches."

"How many?" Was Matt's only question once Elijah told us this. "I don't know, Matt." Elijah answered somehow irritated. "Where will we go? I'm sure you must have a place of which nobody knows of, even your siblings don't. Am I right?" I asked, pretty sure I knew the answer.

"You are perfectly right… and in fact it isn't too far away from here. No one knows of its existence and no one can trace it back to me." He continued seemingly proud. "Good, if that is taken care of, we can move on to the next important matter. Who turned Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked, going back to business. I was tired, but I really wanted to finish this business first or else I wouldn't be able to sleep well.

"I only know one witch who's able to perform such a powerful spell..." Elijah said and I felt relieved until I saw Elijah's face. "You mean…?" I asked fearing the answer. "Yes, her. It is something she has tried before, but she never succeeded." Elijah continued explaining to me, but Matt seemed to be completely lost.

"We're speaking about the 'Original' witch, Matt… Elijah's mom." I whispered to him and then put my head on his shoulder. I was really starting to feel the exhaustion, my muscles felt limp and my eyelids seemed to have developed a new life of their own.

"I think we have discussed the basics for tonight… Elena, would you like to take the room in which Klaus and Rebekah are? I've got another one in this cabin, but that's about all. Once person will have to sleep on the couch."

"I can also take the couch…" I interjected, but Elijah and Matt objected right away. "Don't be silly!" Matt stated and nearly pushed me off the couch, as if he wanted to prepare his sleeping place. "Okay, okay." I answered and put up my hands in an apologetic manner.

Shortly afterwards I brought a pillow from the room I was standing in to Matt and a blanket I had found in a corner. "You really sure? It doesn't look too comfortable." "Elena, I'll be fine! You're worse than my mother since you're taking care of these two." Matt joked, pointing down the hallway. _'He's right… I'm starting to act like my mom…' _

"Goodnight, Matt. Sleep well." "Goodnight, E. Have nice dreams." He answered with a smile and yawned. I turned off the lights in the living room and made my way down to the hall into my room, only to find Elijah playing with both Klaus and Rebekah.

"Do you want to take them for the night?" I asked from the doorframe and took a step into the room, slightly closing the door so Matt wouldn't get disturbed. "Both? I don't know… I could take one for starters… Would that be alright with you?" Elijah asked looking up from his spot on the bed, where he was playing 'Who can see the baby' with Klaus and Rebekah.

"Sure, it's your siblings." I laughed and went to sit on the bed as well. As soon as I sat down, Klaus turned around to me and gave me a cute little smile and stretching out his little hand. "Hey you…" I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. Klaus then tried to get up, but getting up on a bed was too hard from him and so he crawled over to me.

He started playing with a strand of my hair and once he stopped, I thought since he was in a playful mood I could play too. So I started to tickle the mini Klaus and instantly he started laughing in pure delight, causing me to smile as well.

Only when I stopped tickling him, did I realize that Elijah was actually still in the room and so I turned away slightly embarrassed. "He really seems to like you, Elena." Elijah smiled and it was one that reached his eyes. "Thanks, but he's really too cute! Somehow you just can't like him like this." I answered, probably smiling like a fool.

After a moment of silence in which we both just looked at them, a question which had been in my mind for quite some time popped to the front of my mind and I just had to ask it. "Do you really believe that we can turn them back to their original form?" I asked turning towards Elijah, trying to get some unspoken information from his eyes or the way he was sitting.

"I hope we will be able to do so, but there are many factors which could be extremely important. We don't know if she had someone help her, we don't know the exact words she has used for it, we don't know… There are just too many things we don't know of.

There is a high possibility, that the will turn back into Vampires after a certain time without the need for magic, there's the possibility that they turn back into Vampires after a week, month, year whatever. There's also the possibility that they will stay forever like this!" Elijah said frustrated and I was sure that I could see one single tear in his right eye.

Not thinking twice about it, I moved over to him and took his hand in my own hand. "It's going to be alright, Elijah… I'm sure we will be able to bring them back to normal. It's going to take the time it will need, but we'll get them back. I promise you, Elijah." I told him sincerely and squeezed his hand, trying to get him to look at me.

I was sure that he wouldn't look towards me, but after a while he moved his head to look at me. "Why are you helping me? Why are you helping us?... You should be hating us, wanting to destroy us." Elijah said and I could hear for the first time vulnerability in his voice.

"I… it's complicated." I answered after some hesitation, but it was the truth. It was complicated after all. Sure, my sentiments were… playing some part in it. I had always liked Elijah, had always felt some connection to him… We were both pretty headstrong, fought for what we believed in and we would both do about everything to help our family.

But one part of me knew that I was probably lying to myself, because I was afraid or because I feared the words and thoughts of the others, namely my friends and Jeremy.

"Then I want you to know, that I am very grateful. No matter what your reasons are." Elijah said and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead, before getting up and taking Rebekah with him. "I bid you a goodnight, lovely Elena." He said from the door and walked out closing it softly behind him.

'_Wow, that was… intense…'_ I thought and got up from the bed, walking to the small closet in the corner. _'Surely he won't mind if I take something out to sleep in… right?'_ I wondered and opened it cautiously, trying to make as less noise as possible, as Klaus was already fast asleep.

This closet definitely belonged to a guy and by the look of it, I would say it belonged to Elijah himself. There were many shirts and suits in the closet and in a corner I found some classy shoes. _'Well I can't sleep in a suit… that's even more uncomfortable than my jeans.' _

There were also three drawers and not really thinking I pulled the first one open, only to close it right again. _'Oh no, no, no! I'm not looking at his underwear…. Thought they looked quite nice… all black. __ELENA!'_ I shouted at myself in my head and shook my head to clear some thoughts away. _'Seriously, E… GET A DAMN GRIP!' _

The next drawer was one full of socks, it was thankfully warm enough for me not to need any of them, so I closed the drawer once again and went to the next one. This time there were some t-shirt in it and I even did a little victory dance. _'I knew there would be some t-shirt somewhere!'_ I thought victoriously and pulled the first one out.

Of course the t-shirt was too big for me, but it didn't really cover everything either. It was a white t-shirt from queen and reached about the end of my waist and bit over my butt. 'I need something else…. Perhaps he has some… boxer shorts I could borrow?'

About five minutes later I was all ready to go to bed with my new and rather comfortable outfit, white t-shirt and black boxers. I went into bed, but before I could shut my eyes, I remembered that I had to put some pillows around Klaus or else he would probably fall to the ground.

Once I had finished with this task, I was finally able to lay down and to close my eyes. Al of a sudden I felt the weight of the past two days on my shoulders, the exhaustion and before I could even think of something I was already out cold.

"Hungly! Hungly!" I heard a voice next to me, but tried to ignore it and to go back to sleep. After all why would I hear the voice of a child next to me? I was at home after all. _'But this bed kinda feels foreign… Argh why doesn't that kid stop talking?!'_ I thought annoyed and buried my head deeper into the pillow.

"Hungly! I'm hungly!" The child continued and this time it hit me where I was. "Oh shit!" I cursed and immediately sat up. Klaus was sitting on the top of his pillows and was still demanding for something to eat.

"I'm up, Klaus. I'm up." I said still really tired and took a look at the time on my phone, which I had placed next to the bed the night before. "Klaus, seriously? At five in the morning you want something to eat? Urgh! Fine!" I huffed annoyed and lifted Klaus into my arms, causing him to giggle in pure delight.

"Mhm, so you liked being tickled?" I whispered in his ear, just as we passed the sleeping Matt and walked into the kitchen. "Hungly!" Klaus clapped in his hands, when I opened the fridge. The fridge was actually filled with a lot of stuff, like fresh eggs, orange juice, ham, butter… All the things you could wish for a 'royal' breakfast.

I took out some milk, orange juice, butter and all the other ingredients to make some pancakes. "You want some milk?" I asked Klaus and closed the fridge. I was sure that I had caught some movement behind me, but I was sure that it was not an enemy and so I decided to ignore it for the moment. At least until I finished preparing the breakfast.

I warmed the milk a little bit, looking that it didn't get too hot and then purred a small amount into a little coffee cup. "You're drinking this carefully, you hear?" I told Klaus in a serious look and handed him the small cup, but made sure, that I could reach it should he decide to let it fall.

'_What should I take? … Orange juice or coffee?'_ I wondered for a moment, before deciding on coffee and putting the juice back into the fridge. As I turned on the coffee making machine and kept an eye on Klaus, who was trying to drink his milk, I leaned against the counter. I had my back towards the entrance and didn't turn around when I asked the question.

"You want a coffee too or are you planning to stand there all day?" I asked with a smirk and turned around to smiling Elijah. "Coffee please." Elijah laughed and took a seat at the table. Once the coffee was finished, I put it in front of Elijah and asked him if he wanted something in it.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing your clothes…" I stated, while I continued making our breakfast. "Not at all, the t-shirt suits you way better than it ever did to me." Elijah laughed and I realized at that moment, that I had never heard him laugh that much in such a short time.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence. "Not much, you want something on your pancakes?" I asked walking over to the fridge and looking through it once again. "Just some butter please." Elijah answered, sipping on his coffee.

"Could you please hold Klaus for a minute? I can't make breakfast with him on my arm." I asked and once he nodded I quickly handed him Klaus. Klaus on the other hand didn't seem to be too pleased about this turn and started pouting.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked while we ate the breakfast in silence. It was actually quite cute, seeing Elijah eating his breakfast and having Klaus on his arms, who was constantly trying to get the pancakes of his fork.

"I'd say the last call is in about two hours, it would be good if we could leave at around seven o'clock, the best would be if we could leave before." Elijah explained and I only nodded although I absolutely wanted to know our destination.

"Louisiana, New Orleans to be precise." "I'm sorry?" I asked feeling a bit confused at what he just said. "That's our destination."

* * *

**So… it's a bit a longer chapter and I know that there was a lot of conversation, but I hope you still like it. As for what will happened in the next chapter, namely the journey to their final destination… I'm going from the idea that Mystic Falls is situated near Petersburg in Virginia. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought! **


	5. Chapter 5

-**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their legitimate owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_When do we have to leave?" I asked while we ate the breakfast in silence. It was actually quite cute, seeing Elijah eating his breakfast and having Klaus on his arms, who was constantly trying to get the pancakes of his fork. _

"_I'd say the last call is in about two hours, it would be good if we could leave at around seven o'clock, the best would be if we could leave before." Elijah explained and I only nodded although I absolutely wanted to know our destination. _

"_Louisiana, New Orleans to be precise." "I'm sorry?" I asked feeling a bit confused at what he just said. "That's our destination." _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

"Why didn't I get breakfast?" Matt pouted as soon as he woke up and stepped into a kitchen about an hour after Elijah and I had ours. "What do you mean by breakfast?" I asked playing the innocent card and while trying to dry my hair with a towel, as I had taken a quick shower in the meantime.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Elena! I can still smell pancakes in this room." Matt said seriously and giving me an 'angry' look. '_Should've known that if there's something Matt would instantly catch on, it would be the smell of food…'_

I rolled my eyes at him and took out the plate from the oven, putting it in front of him, before I went to fully dress. "Are you all ready to leave?" Elijah called from the living room. "Yeah!" I called back, just as I was putting on my shoes and walked into the living room.

The moment Matt walked into the room, I knew there would come something. "I think it's best if I stay here." Matt said and all traces of the previous humor were gone. "Why?" I asked astonished, while Elijah didn't seem to be astonished at all.

"Because it would be too suspicious, Elena… Your maybe not on the best terms right now with Damon and me neither, but it would be incredibly suspicious should we both disappear. Especially me, since I'm never going anywhere." Matt explained, but I still couldn't do anything else but shake my head.

"But… You insisted on coming, Matt." I tried, but Matt was already shaking his head. "I said I would help you find Elijah and that's what I did. Look… The others will leave you quite some time before they start searching, I can lead them on a false track… I could buy for the both of you some valuable time. But you two need to get Klaus and Rebekah transformed. Besides I would only be a burden for you two."

"Elena… Look, you know what I'm saying is true… I promise I will be careful and if they come to me, I'll send them on a false track." Matt finished and pulled me into a tight hug. "I know, Matt… I'm just worried and you know I can't help it."

"I'll let guards keep watch over you at all times." Elijah said and that was all it took for me, for getting convinced. "Okay… But be careful okay?" I asked him, looking into the eyes of the man I thought I would once marry and have kids with. "I promise, Elena. Now shoo, go."

Elijah was the first to leave the living room and on the way to the entrance, he picked up Rebekah. I followed right behind and picked up Klaus (and a bag full of clothes, unfortunately no clothes for women). I was about to walk towards the waiting Elijah in the car, when Matt made me stop once again.

"Elena… Should you… You know. Could you give … that?" Matt asked and gave me the bracelet he had been wearing since that fateful day. "You're giving it away?" I asked more than just a little shocked. "Yeah… I think it's time to… do this. I always wanted to give it, just not in these conditions." Matt answered and closed my hand which was holding his bracelet.

"Gotta go, Matt." I said and gave him a last hug, before walking to the slightly annoyed Elijah, who today wasn't the most patient man in the world. "Gosh, keep you're happiness down or your face will explode!" I whispered teasingly to Elijah once I was near enough.

Elijah shot me a warning glance, but didn't say anything else and simply got into the car. "How long will we be in this car?" I asked as soon as he started the engine and Klaus and Rebekah were safely seated on my lap, since there was no other possibility. "Theoretically about fourteen and a half hours, but I'm counting with fifteen." "Fifteen?!" I asked loudly, only earning a chuckle from Elijah.

"Okay… fifteen hours... I can take that, but only if there's some good music." I said with a challenging smirk and turned to look at Elijah. I was really trying to lift the mood, because I hadn't forgotten the tension between Elijah and Matt.

Realizing now, there had been some tension between the both of them, since Matt opened the room door to display Elijah's siblings.

'_I wonder what's wrong between the both of them… Could it have something to do with the fact that Elijah kissed me in the tunnels?... (Oh, we both definitely need to talk about that once…) That Elijah compelled Matt, but not me? But how would he know that?... Nah, I'm surely just making stuff up…' _

"You mean some good old country music?" Elijah asked with a glint in his eyes, that hadn't been there the moment before. "You're joking, right?" I asked all traces of humor erased from my eyes or voice. If there was only country music for fifteen hours, I would jump out of the car right away.

Country music was probably the only kind of music I didn't like. "Elena, yes I'm joking. But you can search in the glove compartment if you find something of your taste." Elijah quickly answered, just as we drove through the woods.

He had CD's of many different kinds of music and artists, I had to admit that I was rather astonished. Especially after finding two quite… different artists. "Elijah, seriously? Nickelback and Backstreet Boys?" I asked astonished and looked at the CD's in my hands. There was one of the newer Backstreet Boys CD (This Is Us) and the newest Nickelback CD (Here And Now). "I'm not responsible for these two." Elijah simply answered giving me a quick look, before keeping his eyes on the road. At least on the thing they called a road, it was covered with mud holes, all in all it was really not an enjoyable trip for now.

"Really? Who then?" I asked suspiciously, while I tried to make Klaus sit down again. He constantly wanted to stand up and to look out the window, Rebekah on the other side was the exact opposite. She just stayed seated and tried her best to fall asleep.

"Backstreet Boys is Rebekah's and Nickelback belongs either Klaus or Kol, but I'd say it Klaus." He said while he sent Klaus a warning glance, as if this would make him stop from trying. "You're curious aren't you, Klaus?

Look, if you sit down and be still until we get out of the woods and out of Mystic Falls, I promise I will let you look out the window. But only if you stay still." I said to Klaus, once I was able to get him to look at me.

I was actually surprised when Klaus really sat down and stayed quiet, although he pouted as if there would be no tomorrow. Elijah and I exchanged a surprised glance, but didn't say anything else. _'So he can understand what I'm saying… I really need to stay carful of what I'm saying in presence of them all…'_

After only an hour of driving in silence, we had left Mystic Falls and the next town and it was clear that Klaus was getting more than annoyed. Rebekah had fallen asleep quite quickly, but Klaus stayed awake and insisted of looking out the window. But after five minutes he had gotten bored of it and was fussing around.

I noticed that Elijah had been thinking a long time about something quite hard, but I didn't want to interrupt him in his thoughts and so I kept quiet, trying to occupy the very, very active Klaus. _'Has he been that way as a real child too?... I can't think how hard it must've been for their mother with…'_

I quickly counted them all. _'Six children!... I know that back then they usually had a lot of children, but… six is… I don't think I could've managed six.' _

"There's probably something I should tell you about our destination and about our… cover story." "Okay, shoot." I answered, still playing with Klaus and my keys. "We'll be staying in my house, it's just near a lake called 'Lake Pontchartrain'. It's a family friendly street, so most will have kids and all."

'_So…? Why would he live in a family friendly street? Has he perhaps a hidden wife there?... Hm, who knows…'_ "Okay… Sounds nice." I said, while I still tried to figure out why he would live in a 'family friendly' environment.

"My brother, Kol, is currently staying at my house so don't be thinking it's a trap or something if you see him there. And also… " I noticed the hesitation in Elijah's voice and with a curious look I turned to look at him. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked with a knowing smile, although the idea I probably had of this 'mystery' was surely not the one searched for.

"My… brother might've let something slip to the neighbors." He said and I could nearly feel the tension rolling off of him. '_So? What could your brother have let slip?_' "Okay, so what've might your brother mention that makes you so…. full of tension and as if you were afraid of my reaction?" I asked curiously, starting to look suspiciously towards him.

"He might've… mentioned that I'm… you know." He said and gave a quick glance towards Klaus and Rebekah and me. "Oh… Oh! I see…" I answered intelligently and looked down at the both of them. "So… your, I mean our cover story is… that Klaus and Rebekah are your kids?" I asked for confirmation and rearranged my position in the seat.

"Not just that… My dear, _dear_ brother took the liberty to tell them my 'wife' and 'kids' were coming. He thought it would be fun…" Elijah explained and rolled his eyes at the end. "Okay, I'm probably not getting his joke, but… you know it'll be a little suspicious if we arrive with two very blonde kids and we both have quite dark hair." I answered and noticed that he was more shocked of me considering the appearance of the kids, then of me being 'married' to him.

"You're absolutely right, Elena… I should've thought about it earlier…" Elijah murmured and gave us all a quick glance. "Klaus has dark roots… if we cut his hair really short, he could pass as a light brown haired boy."

Already after hearing the word 'cut' I began shaking my head. "No, absolutely no! We're not going to cut his hair!" I protested and touched his golden hair.

'_There's no way I'm going to let him cur his hair… the curls are so pretty…'_ "Why?" "Because he has golden curls!" I said in a 'duh' way. "And that should somehow mean that we won't cut his hair?" Elijah asked incredulously, clearly not seeing why this would matter. _'Calm down, E… He's a guy, he won't understand…' _

"Cutting is just not an option, that's all." "Okay… Uhm, what about changing their hair color?" He asked, clearly trying to find some sort of agreement with me. "Nope, not going to happen." I simply answered and got an eye roll from Elijah. "Look, we could always say I had an affair or that I was blond when I was younger?" I quickly suggested.

"Okay, you're an ancient blonde." Elijah said with some sense of finality and I gave him a knowing smirk. "What?" He asked seeing my look and I only shrugged in response. "Elena…" "Why not the affair possibility? You think I'm not capable of holding this cover?" I asked challenging, enjoying it very much to be able to tease him and to be able to talk with him like that.

"No, but I think you're enjoying it way too much." Elijah said and gave me a knowing smile, before concentrating back onto the road. _'He's got a point there…' _I thought amused and shook my head.

After driving for another three hours or so, we arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina. It was a bit over eleven o'clock and Klaus, Rebekah and I were slowly getting quite hungry. I was hungry for some blood and knew that I had to get some quite soon, or else I wouldn't be able to continue the drive to our destination.

"Elijah, I'm really starting to fell hungry… if you know what I mean…" I said a bit shyly, because I feared he would … react not to well. "Oh, there's a restaurant around the corner. We can stop there, give them something to eat and in the mean time you can eat something, than we can exchange places and I can eat something. Does that sound good?"

I only hummed my approval and continued to look out the window. And true to his words, there was a quite fine looking restaurant around the corner. The waiters and waitresses were all very polite and guided us to a table as soon as we entered the restaurant.

Once we had our lunch, I quickly excused myself and went into the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. Of course I hoped to get a little meal at the same time, but unfortunately there was no one else in the bathroom.

I was about to walk out, when a woman entered. Before I saw the blood I could smell it and instantly my face changed. She had probably cut herself with a knife and as not to frighten her, I quickly turned my back towards her, trying to calm down but nothing seemed to help.

'_I can't… Blood, I need it… Blood'_ These thoughts kept running through my head and all efforts to calm down, seemed to make matters words. And as if it wasn't enough to have her in the same room with a bleeding finger, no, she had to stand directly next to me and wash it away.

"I'm sometimes such a klutz… Can you believe it, I let my knife fall to the floor and I wanted to catch it in midair, should've let it fall to the floor." She laughed and turned slightly towards me. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked concerned and put her bleeding hand on my shoulder.

"No, but soon I will." I growled and pulled her into one of the toilet stalls, before biting into her neck and pulling out the precious fluid which was vital for the both of us. She was trying to defend herself and to shout, but I quickly silenced her by my hand.

I took a little amount of her blood, just enough so I could go on for the next hours, before I pulled back and compelled her. I erased all memories of my Vampire face, of my attack and of me drinking from her. I really didn't want any other problems, so I pulled out the scarf she had in her bag and fixed it securely around her neck.

Of course I quickly invented another plausible story for that and once I was sure everything was taken care of, I walked out of the bathroom with a big, satisfied smile. _'Not bad for nearly losing control… could've done much worse…' _

As soon as I sat down at our table, Elijah gave me a pointed look, but said nothing except that he would go to the bathroom as well. He quickly handed me Rebekah, who had been sitting on his lap and walked away.

About ten minutes later he came back, looking rather satisfied and with a nearly hidden smile. "Are we ready to leave?" He asked and took Klaus on his arm, extending a hand to me to help me get up. "Yes, but the bill?" I asked accepting his hand with gratitude. "Already taken care off."

"Do you think we should by two of does… baby seats?" Elijah asked as soon as we were near the car. "Baby seats? I don't know… it would be a waste to buy two if they're normal again in some days…" I tried, but even I had my doubts about that, but I wasn't about to say them that just yet.

"But if we have some, you wouldn't have to keep them on your lap at all times… and I could speed with the tempo I had originally in mind. Plus once we don't need them anymore, we can give them to people who really need them." Elijah tried to convince me and actually he convinced me right away. I also noticed that he kept saying 'we' instead of 'I' or 'you'.

I had to admit, that it was rather enjoyable to hear this 'we' in nearly every sentence. Also I noticed that he talked mostly of a future, where a 'we' would probably exist… _'Would he be feeling something for me? I do, I think… but… Elena! There's plenty of other time to think about that! Answer him, hello?!'_

"Uhm, yeah.. Okay, then let us get some seats… I think I saw a baby shop a bit back there." I said and pointed in the direction we had just come. "Great, then let us go." _'Aye, aye Captain!'_ I answered in my mind and suppressed a laugh.

Twenty minutes later we had bought and installed the special seats and were already back on the highway to our final destination. I felt myself getting slowly tired and so I made myself a bit more comfortable before falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

* * *

**Later**

The next thing I knew, was waking up all alone in the car. Well, Klaus and Rebekah were in the car, but they weren't the person I was searching for. Panicking a little bit I turned in my seat to look around if I could catch Elijah somewhere, but he was not behind the car either.

'_Shit!... What if he got kidnapped?! What am I going to do all alone with Klaus and Rebekah? How am I supposed to turn them back? Omg, what if something terrible happened to Elijah?!'_ I wondered full of worry, but quickly forced myself to calm back down. Panicking wouldn't help us in the slightest… I needed to stay focused and find him.

I was just about to open my door and to go search for Elijah, when I heard a knock on the other side of the car which made me nearly scream out of shock. "What the hell, Elijah?!" I whispered angrily, knowing exactly that he could hear me even if I whispered.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Elena." Elijah tried to say seriously, but he had a hard time keeping the smile away. "Mhm, sure. I can just see how much you're sorry." I teased Elijah and rolled my eyes at him.

"I could show you in many different ways how truly sorry I am, but it's not something I'd wish to do in a car in front of my siblings." He answered with a suggesting smile and once again I was more than happy that I couldn't blush anymore.

'_Wow… that's sure a technique to bring in some silence… I wonder where we are… How late is it?'_ I wondered and quickly checked my watch. _'Six p.m.?! Wow… Surely Elijah must be feeling a little tired after driving for ten hours or so…' _

"Elijah? Do you want me to drive? You've been driving for a long time now." I remarked looking at him, trying not to seem as if I were still blushing on the inside. "If you want to, that's fine with me. We still got about four and a half hours of driving, you sure you want to drive?" Elijah asked, but was already giving me the car keys.

"Sure, someone has to show you how to drive." I teased and took the keys from him, before walking over to his side of the car. "Ha, ha. I'm already dying of laughter." Elijah answered sarcastically, but you could see he was quite amused.

'_Never thought I would be able to talk and spend time with Elijah like this… It's actually really nice, he's fun and quite easy going… I'd wish the others could see him like I can… They wouldn't be so up for killing him if they did.'_

"You said New Orleans, right?" I asked, just as I entered the highway. "Yes, that's right. Near the Lake Pontchartrain." Elijah answered leaning back in his seat and stretching his limbs. _'Must be a relieve that he hasn't got to drive after such a long journey…'_ I thought with a smile.

About an hour into the drive, I heard soft snoring coming from the passenger seat. I turned down the music a little bit, checked on the kids in the backseat through the rear mirror. It was actually quite cute this entire scene. All the Originals were asleep, Elijah and Klaus snoring softly and Rebekah was slightly drooling from what I could see.

'_How is it that they all seem so innocent while sleeping?...'_ I wondered as I cursed in my head about an idiot in front of me. _'Did he get his driving license in a surprise pocket?!'_ I thought angrily and was tempted to use the horn, but decided against it since it would wake up both Elijah and the little ones. _'Let's just hope I don't have him in front of me for the next hour or so…'_

About two hours later, Elijah's phone which was just between my seat and his, started ringing. I gave it a quick glance and saw that Kol was written on it. I wasn't about to answer, since it was really not my business, but I was going to wake up Elijah.

Just as I was reaching over to shake Elijah softly, the phone stopped ringing, but instead of stopping altogether the car phone started ringing. This time I was going to answer it, even if Elijah was asleep. "Hello?"

"_**Hey, E. When are you arriving**_?" Kol asked, but I really wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Elijah. "Uhm, Kol? It's Elena speaking." I said into the hands-free speaking system. _**"Why are you answering the phone in my brother's car?"**_ Kol asked suspiciously.

"_**Did you dagger my brother once again?"**_ He asked with a certain undertone. _**"Or are you in the middle of some… other business?"**_ He asked and I rolled my eyes at his implications. "Ha, ha, ha. No, Elijah's asleep and I'm driving." I answered trying to sound annoyed, when in reality I was rather amused by him.

"_**So, when will you be arriving?"**_ He asked once again. "We'll be in New Orleans in about an hour, but until we arrive where ever you're staying … I don't know how long this will take." I answered truthfully and outdistanced and especially slow driver. _'Gee! Why do I always get the slow drivers in front of me?' _

"_**Shouldn't go much longer once you enter New Orleans. Did Elijah give you the address already?"**_ He asked and I shook my head, but quickly realized my mistake. "No, I'll just have to wake him up." I answered as I outdistanced an old lady in the crap she probably called a car.

"_**Nah, let him rest. He must already trust you a great deal if he lets you drive his car with Nick and Bekah in the back and if he sleeps, so let him rest I'll send you the address on your phone."**_ Kol answered and was probably about to hang up, but I still had one more question.

"From where do you have my phone number?" I asked suspiciously, since I never ever gave it to him. _**"Elena, I think both you and I know how I got it. I'm a little brother, that's all that matters."**_ He said and hung up on me. _'Oh, yeah… Little brother…'_

Not even a second later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Very carefully I took it out and took a quick glance at the phone, before putting it back in its place. _'Okay… one and a half hour tops… I think I'm capable of doing that… '_

* * *

**Later**

Exactly one and a half hours later I arrived in front of Elijah's house. The light was one on the ground floor and as soon as I parked the car in the driveway, the front door opened and Kol stepped out of the house.

"Elijah, wake up. Elijah, we have arrived at your home." I said softly and shook him lightly. Slowly he opened his eyes and I could see the confusion in his eyes, before realization settled in them. "We've arrived and your brother is just coming over." I smiled and got out to greet him.

I was prepared for all kinds of greetings, but certainly not by a hug. "Hey, sister-in-law. I see you brought the kiddos." He smiled and went to hug his brother as well. _'Well, that's not what I expected…' _I thought a bit astonished and went to take Klaus out of the car, since Elijah was already on Rebekah's side.

"You've got to tell me all about your vacation, brother! I'm literally dying to know what you two did." Kol said and took the bag full of clothes from the trunk. _'Great… That's going to be a long night once again… I wonder if I can get Elijah to tell the entire story, so that I can take a nice shower before going to sleep.'_

* * *

**So… What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, did you hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought! AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I promise I will try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all being a big support and I just wanted to thank you for that.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Elijah, wake up. Elijah, we have arrived at your home." I said softly and shook him lightly. Slowly he opened his eyes and I could see the confusion in his eyes, before realization settled in them. "We've arrived and your brother is just coming over." I smiled and got out to greet him. _

_I was prepared for all kinds of greetings, but certainly not by a hug. "Hey, sister-in-law. I see you brought the kiddos." He smiled and went to hug his brother as well. 'Well, that's not what I expected…' I thought a bit astonished and went to take Klaus out of the car, since Elijah was already on Rebekah's side. _

"_You've got to tell me all about your vacation, brother! I'm literally dying to know what you two did." Kol said and took the bag full of clothes from the trunk. 'Great… That's going to be a long night once again… I wonder if I can get Elijah to tell the entire story, so that I can take a nice shower before going to sleep.'_

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

Kol quickly ushered us into the house and I was pleasantly surprised by the decoration and the spirit of the house. From the outside it was built like a sort of mini mansion, but inside it was a mix of modern style and older thing. You could definitely recognize some personal touches like pictures, books, actually from everything in there.

"Should I give you a quick tour of the house, Elena? We can leave your things then right in your room." Elijah proposed nicely and I thanked him right away. "Sure, I'd really appreciate it." I answered and was about to follow Elijah, but Kol made us stop.

"Want some dinner? Still got some pizza surprise." Kol grinned and I was sure there had to be something behind this glint in his eyes. "Pizza surprise? What is that?" I asked curious, but also a bit mistrusting. "My specialty! Pizza spiked with blood." Kol explained still grinning and showed us the pizza, which was still in the oven.

"I'd love to!" I said happily, feeling my hunger. "Great, will be ready as soon as you two lovebirds have finished checking out the house." Kol said with a smirk and I could only roll my eyes at his choice of words. Elijah was shaking his head in amusement and quickly mentioned for me to follow him.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he's incorrigible." Elijah said amused, but before I could answered we both heard Kol's interjection. "Am not!" Elijah chuckled at his brother and simply shrugged his shoulders, before continuing our way to the back of the house. "Like I said, his going to make a lot of these remarks, you'll just have to ignore him."

"It's okay." I said just as we stopped near a door. Elijah, being a true gentleman, opened it for me and let me go inside first. The room was painted in dark colors and looked (to my taste) just perfect. There wasn't much decoration, except for a rather large mirror just above a commode, which was next to a desk.

The desk and actually all other furniture were built out of dark wood, matching perfectly into the room and the atmosphere of it. On the desk was in the right corner to the wall, a lamp and a phone. There was also a red laptop on the desk, which matched everything in there as well. "It's a beautiful room." I said, while I continued to admire the quite spacious room.

Just to the right of me, was the bed (a really big one) and the commode. On my left was a door, which I assumed would led me to a joined bathroom. "I'm glad you like it. Of course if you want you can also have another room, we've got enough of them." Elijah said and put the bag full of clothes on the bed.

"Oh and the door here leads you to the joined bathroom. If you would please follow me, I could show you the rest of the house." "Oh, sure." I quickly answered giving my room one last glance. "About your clothes… Tomorrow I'm meeting a friend, she's very mistrusting so I will go alone, but in the meantime Kol could show you around town and you could go and buy some clothes if you'd like." Elijah told me just as we were stopping at the next door.

"Oh, I would very much like that. Thank you, Elijah." I said, feeling suddenly like some nervous school girl. _'Elena, you really, really, really need to get a grip or else you won't survive the next days!'_ I told myself sternly and smiled a thankful smile after Elijah opened the door for me.

We were now in some sort of mini library, where the bookcases were reaching the ceiling and were filled with books from all different ages and languages. _'That's like a mini paradise! I think I might come in here quite often… of course if I have the time for it and if I'll stay long enough here…' _

"This is where we keep all the books, for which we did not have enough room in the other bookcases. You can use them as much as you like." Elijah explained and lead me already back into the hallway.

"Here we got the music room, we've got quite a range of instrument, feel free to use them whenever you want of course." Elijah said pointing to a door on the other side, while continuing down the hallway.

"Here's the laundry, but on Monday and Thursday someone is coming to clean the house and she usually does the laundry as well, so just leave it in the laundry basket in the bathroom." Elijah explained and continued walking.

_'Wow, someone's coming to do their laundry… Well, is kind of logical since I really can't imaging Kol and Elijah doing it…'_ I thought, just as we stopped in front of a door. "That's Kol's room. I would, under normal circumstances, show you his room but it's too messy right now." Elijah said with a deep, irritated sight and rolled his eyes, after hearing his brother respond.

"It's not messy! It's an organized… disorder!" We heard Kol shout from the kitchen and I only chuckled at that, since this was exactly the same answered I would give my mom back in the day. _'I wonder if it's as bad as my room was…'_

"Oh, here we one of the most important rooms for now." Elijah said and opened the door, to a room painted in white with two different beds in it and lots of toys, actually everything you needed for small children.

"Wow, it looks amazing." I said really meaning it and took a step inside. "We just bought them and since we had a room with nothing in it, we decided to make this Klaus's and Rebekah's new room." Elijah explained, while he looked around the room and nodding in approval.

"First of all, _we_ didn't do anything…_ I_ did! Second of all, I appreciate that you like the room." Kol said suddenly from behind me and I nearly shrieked. "Don't do this to me! Especially if I got a child in my arms!" I said trying to hiss, but I couldn't keep a straight face at the look Kol was giving his brother.

"Okay, my apology Kol. You did a good job." Elijah said shaking his head. "Thanks, Lijah!" Kol said satisfied and sped into his room, closing his door quickly behind him. But from the things I could see, I could clearly say that he had a bigger mess than Jeremy and I ever had.

"I think, Kol also bought some clothes for them…" Elijah said to no one in particular and opened the big closet to reveal tons of clothes for kids. _'Wow… he really did some heavy shopping… Did he really buy all these things?' _I wondered while I took a closer look at all the things in there. '_No way could he have thought of everything in here… He must've gotten someone who bought all this stuff.'_

"Yeah… some." I said still a bit shocked at the amount of clothes in there. "Come, Elena. I'll show around upstairs." Elijah said and softly took my hand, pulling slightly at it. _'Why do I always have to be at a lack of intelligent words when I need them… Seriously, 'oh' and 'okay' just won't do it…'_

"Here's my study, if I'm not in the library I spend most of my time in there. And just next to it is my bedroom. Down the hall to the right is Rebekah's room and on the left there's Klaus's room, but they're decorated a bit like yours as they haven't really spent any time here." Elijah told me and I was sure that I could hear a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"You've got a really lovely home, Elijah. Even though I have to admit I didn't expect you to live here." I said honestly, realizing that we will still holding hands and holding Klaus as well as Rebekah. "Hey will the two of you come down or do I have to get you? I'm hungry!" Kol shouted downstairs and as soon as I heard it, I started pulling at Elijah's hand, because I really wanted a bit of that 'Pizza Surprise'.

* * *

**Later**

"So did you like my invention?" Kol asked, while I helped him clean the dishes. During dinner we had talked and laughed a lot and I had to admit, that he was actually a really nice guy.

Yes he was sometimes making snarky comments, yes everything had a double meaning in what he said, but he could be very nice. He had quite a lot of similarities with Damon, but still he was different.

"Yeah, you should try it in other stuff as well. Like… Muffins, Pies, Doughnuts…" I started, but quickly started day dreaming about the things my mind projected to myself. "You know that's actually really not a bad idea…, but I can't cook." Kol admitted, sitting on the counter of the kitchen. "If I have time and depending on how long I'll be staying here, I can make us a … special pie." I suggested and got a wink from Kol.

"Oh, believe me… If everything goes the way Elijah wishes it, you'll be staying around for a while." Kol whispered into my ear, before disappearing from the kitchen. _'Yeah… Elijah and I definitely need to speak. But before I really need to find out what I'm feeling…' _I thought and dried the last plate, before walking into the living room and sitting on the red couch with one of the big pillows in my arms.

'_I know that I feel something for him, but I don't want to rush into anything… He's not the type to have a little affair… He's the type of guy you stay with at least for some years… But I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that, of a 'possible' future with him, because as soon as his siblings are back to normal he'll dispose of me._

_I'll be once again on the run from Klaus and I'll be back in my town… Why does it seem so sad to me all of a sudden? I should be glad, that I can than go back home to my friends and… family. Elena, stop it! You've got time and now is really not the time to think about yourself.' _

"What are you doing?" Kol asked sitting right next to me and putting his feet on the table in front of us. "Thinking… Hey could you keep an eye on Klaus and Rebekah, while I go and take a quick shower?" I asked, still not moving from my position.

"What do I get from that?" He asked raising his eyebrows and turning his head towards me. "The satisfaction that you helped your siblings." I answered rolling my eyes and threw him the pillow, before getting up and walked to into the bathroom of my room.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I was about to go to bed when I suddenly felt the need to talk with Elijah, to ask him the questions which were not stopping in my head. I knocked twice on Elijah's door, before opening it a little bit.

"Elijah? Can I come in?" I asked silently, but loud enough so Elijah could still hear me. "Sure, come in." He answered and I could hear the bed move.

Quickly I got in and closed the door behind me, before turning to Elijah who was folding the paper he had been reading in his bed. _'Wow… Never thought he had such muscles… He… ELENA! DAMMIT! You're staring!'_ I shouted at myself and shook my head lightly in a miserable attempt to clear my head of the images I was seeing.

"Yeah?" He asked and I could see concern building in his voice and eyes since I hadn't said anything since entering his room. "Uh, I just had a question… No, actually it's more than just one." I said and felt really awkward just standing around. I think Elijah caught my nervous glanced and moved a bit more into the middle of the bed, so I had some place to sit down.

After sitting down on his bed, which was incredible comfortable, I gave him a smile and thought about my next words. "I hope you really don't mind me wearing your clothes… And actually my first question is if I could keep until tomorrow the t-shirt and the shorts as pajamas?" I asked a bit shy and tried not to look at the perfect shaped arms and everything else.

"Of course I don't mind, Elena. You don't need to ask, if you want them they're yours for as long as you want." Elijah offered as if I had asked the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sure? Because I won't give them back… They're really too comfortable. " I laughed some of the tension getting off of my shoulders. "Then I'm glad you like them, but I'm sure that's not the only thing you wanted to ask?" He remarked.

"Uh, right… Can we… perhaps talk once about… what happened in the tunnels down in Mystic Falls? It doesn't have to be now, but I'd like to talk about it… once." I asked turning to look him directly in the eyes. It was easier to face him directly, than to try evading his searching eyes.

"Ah, yes… Of course. We can talk whenever you wish it, if you want we can talk now." Elijah suggested and I really had to think about it. Sure perhaps I hadn't sorted every thoughts, but talking could perhaps help.

Sighting heavily, I decided to change position and to lean against the headboard next to Elijah, This way I would be able to talk much more easily and I wouldn't feel to awkward for sitting around like some fool. "You know it's actually nice to be able to talk with you like that. I really like it." I admitted, deciding that the truth would be the best.

"I enjoy it very much too. It has been way too long since I was able to talk with someone without fearing they would kill me right away." Elijah admitted and instantly I got a bad feeling about the things I had done in the past.

"I'm really sorry about that you know… At that time I thought it was a necessity, but I really regret them." I confessed and couldn't help the tear which escaped me.

I really felt guilty about it and I knew that it had hurt Elijah deeply. "Don't worry, Elena. I forgave you long time ago." Elijah whispered and pulled me towards him, comforting me as the tears just kept continuing to flow freely.

"I'm sorry… you must feel and think, that I'm… a complete fool." I cried into his chest, while at the same time I admired the heat radiating from him. The heat enveloped me like a warm blanket, making me feel even more tired than I already was.

"No, Elena. Never. You're the strongest and most stubborn person, besides me, that I know. You have many qualities which make me… l-… like you even more than I already do." Elijah whispered soothingly, caressing my hands with his thumbs and drawing small patterns on my back. "Really?" I asked sleepily , not wanting to budge from the very comfortable place I was in.

"Yes, really. You have compassion, something not many people have, you see the good in every person." He said and much more, but these were the only words I could make out, before I fell into a deep, very comfortable sleep.

* * *

****The next day****

The next morning I awoke alone in Elijah's bed, but exactly like the day before, I had at first no idea where I was. I felt sunrays dancing across my exposed skin and I enjoyed the warmth it was providing me.

I was kind of sad that Elijah wasn't here when I woke up, but at the same time I was really happy about it. I was happy, because the morning would've been incredibly awkward and I wouldn't have felt as good as I did now. '_But still… I must've slept quite deeply if I didn't hear him… Gosh, I hope I didn't… snore.'_

'_I think I could stay in here all day… but if I do, Kol will catch me and I really don't want to explain myself if I should meet him in the hallway or something.'_ I thought somehow sadly and sighted heavily before getting out of bed.

I was just making the bed, when I discovered a little note falling to the floor. _'What is this?'_ I wondered surprised and went to pick it up.

_**Dear Elena **_

_**I'll be coming back quite late. Have a wonderful day. **_

_**Love **_

_**Elijah**_

If someone would've seen me they would've probably laughed at my facial expression. _'You're really… Elena, you've officially completely fallen for him...'_ I told myself, still wearing a silly smile.

_'Okay, focus… Finish the bed, go and change into some other clothes before waking up Klaus and Rebekah…'_ I told myself going through my mental list.

As soon as I had finished the bed I quickly got out of the room and closed the door as quietly as I could and sped downstairs, trying to cause as less noise as possible. I had nearly reached my door, when I heard Kol's door opening. _'Damn… ' _

I had my door already open, was prepared to walk backwards into my room, when naturally Klaus and Rebekah decided that it was time to wake up. First Klaus started crying and of course Rebekah followed right behind.

"Morning." I murmured as I passed Kol's room to go into the room where Klaus and Rebekah were staying. "Morning, sunshine! Nice shirt!" Kol called walking past me and I was sure, that if I had been still a human I would've been blushing like mad.

'_Great… He now surely knows I slept in Elijah's bed and that I'm wearing one of his T-shirts and shorts… Damn, Klaus please stop crying… please!' _

"Sh, it's okay. You're going to get your breakfast." I said only a little bit annoyed and went to get them both out of their beds. Firstly I took out Klaus and put him delicately onto the floor, before turning around to get Rebekah out of hers.

Once she was safely in my arms I turned around to get Klaus, but there was no Klaus. _'Shit! Where is he?!'_ I wondered, trying hard not to let myself panic. I gave the room one last glance, making sure he wasn't in there before going out into the hallway.

'_He can't be far away… Also I don't… Ah, here he is!_' I let out a sight of pure relieve, when I discovered Klaus trailing down the hallway in direction of the kitchen, from where we could smell the delicious smell of eggs and bacon.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or do you prefer blood?" I asked as soon as we entered the kitchen and placed Rebekah on a blanket next to Klaus, before I went to look into the fridge.

"Blood please. You want from the eggs and bacon?" Kol asked and I said yes, while putting blood into two mugs and putting it in the microwave to heat it up. _'I thought he said he couldn't cook…'_

"So, you and Elijah?" Kol asked raising his eyebrows in a meaningful manner, just as I had taken the first bite of my breakfast. "I don't know what you're talking about." I answered, trying to not to sounds as uncomfortable as I actually did.

"Yeah, right… You're wearing his shirt." "Had nothing else to wear for the night yesterday." I quickly interjected, taking a sip from the mug filled with tepid blood. "I see… You're not going to make things easy, are you?" Kol asked amused and took a sip from his own mug. "Nope." I smiled victoriously.

"You know I kind of like you, you've got some spirit." Kol admitted and after that we continued to eat our breakfast mostly in silence. '_It sounded like a compliment… Perhaps I can consider him as a …friend? At least I haven't made an enemy, I think I can be quite proud of myself.'_

"Yesterday Elijah mentioned some shopping to you? I was planning to go into town in about an hour, you want to come along? Even though I don't like it, I can take care of them while you go shopping. We could fix us a meeting at a certain time and place, so we're both free to do what we want." Kol explained and suggested.

"Oh, sure. That would be absolutely great. If you don't mind, I'll go and take a quick shower before we leave." I said getting up from the chair and taking both our plates to the dishwasher. "No, problem… Thought.. Elena?" Kol asked and I frowned at the hesitation in his voice.

"Yes?" "You know, Elijah mentioned that you had to escape through the secret passage in our house because of the people… And yeah… I…" Kol started hesitating and I turned around giving him a questioning look.

"I really like this house and the city… I wouldn't want to flee, you know what I mean?" He asked and helped me clean the table, before he gave both Klaus and Rebekah their breakfast.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to flee either. It's really a lovely home… I think I know what you're asking… You're asking if I have still my phone on, right?" I asked and got a nod as an answer. "Yeah, you know they could track down your location…" "I know, I took out the battery out about four hours before arriving here." I quickly answered, quite proud of myself for thinking of it.

"Kay, great… You know, it's nothing against you… just… family comes first." Kol answered and I could only nod. It was true, for me family came first as well so I could really understand him. _'But perhaps I should try and buy a new phone? So I can still be contacted, but of course only by Elijah and Kol. Yeah… but… Ah, man! I don't have any money!'_

"Kol?" I asked a bit shyly, hoping he wouldn't laugh at my request. "Yes?" "Could you… lend me some money perhaps?... I left it at my house back in Mystic Falls and I've got absolutely no money." I asked, feeling like I used to feel when I had to ask my dad for some money.

"Sure, how much do you want? One, two, three?" He asked and I drew my eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean by one, two, three? Are you talking about one or three dollars?" I asked still frowning, tying Rebekah's hair together so she would be able to eat without having it in her face all the time.

"Of course not! I was talking about one, two or three thousand. So how much do you want?" Kol laughed, already taking out his wallet from a drawer in the kitchen. This time it was Kol who was looking confused as I nearly had my jaw on the floor. "It is not enough?" He asked not hiding his confusion.

"No, that's way too much! One hundred would by already enough." I told him, still a bit shocked about the amount of money he had suggested. I had heard and was able to see that they had a lot of money, but I wouldn't thought that they would spend it as easily as that.

"One hundred? Are you serious? Rebekah can't stand a day of shopping with less than thousand!" Kol said, clearly amused at the difference between his sister and me. "Yeah, but you can afford it. I'm not that wealthy, sure we're not the poorest, but yeah. Look, one hundred dollars is already a quite big deal for me." I explained, helping to clean up the 'twins'.

"Okay, well hear take this. If you have not enough… well you can go back tomorrow and buy it." He said with some sense of finality and handed me three hundred dollars. "I'm sure I've got enough, Kol. Besides, I promise that I will pay you back."

"Nope, see it as… my welcoming gift and as a thank you for making my brother loosen up a little bit." Kol answered sincerely.

A bit more than an hour later we were just leaving the house, when a neighbor came over. She had about the same age as Caroline's mom, but I quickly put that thought away as I didn't want to think about anyone of Mystic Falls.

"Oh, what lovely kids you got, Mrs.!" She said and came up to me, giving Klaus and Rebekah both big smiles. I gave Kol a bit an unsure look, waiting somehow on his okay that she wasn't somehow 'dangerous'.

"Thank you! Oh, please call me Elena." I smiled and extended her my hand. She took it with a firm grip and smiled as well. "That's a lovely name. My name is Miranda Pole, I'm living just on the other side of the street. Kol has been talking a lot about his brother and you." She continued smiling and went to hug Kol.

_'Well, she's certainly… good-humored._' I thought and slowly walked over to the car, so I could at least put Rebekah in her seat. Klaus had been holding tightly onto my hand and now that I needed to put his sister in the car, he refused to let it go.

"Hey, Klaus… Look, how about you attached yourself to my leg so I can put your sister into the car?" I said nicely, but with some warning in my voice. He was obviously not too comfortable around Miranda, since he didn't stop looking between me and her.

With one hand I managed to put Rebekah safely into her seat, before I crouched down next to Klaus, making him look into my eyes. "You don't like Miranda?" I asked softly, but only loud enough so Klaus would be able to hear me. He didn't say anything, but shook his head quite strongly.

"Well, I'm going to admit something to you… She makes me feel rather uncomfortable too. But I promise you, that I won't leave you alone anywhere near her. Is that okay with you?" I asked, staying on his eyelevel.

Klaus nodded in approval, probably as fast as he could and clutched my hand even more. "But, if we do this, than you will have to follow my rules. If I say, please let go of my hand, you will have to do so. It's not against you, but it's also for your own security." Once again Klaus nodded and let go of my hand, only to go and glue himself against my leg.

With quite some effort I was able to detach him from my leg and took him into my arms, before walking onto the other side of the car so I could place him in his own seat. Once this was taken care of I walked back to Kol's side, giving them both a little smile.

"I was just asking myself, where your husband is, Elena." Miranda asked curiously and quite friendly, but something inside of me told me that I should be careful around her.

"Oh, he wanted to get some presents for the 'twins' birthday and bring his car to the mechanic, I think he said something was broken, but I didn't understand a word of it. Cars and me, that's two really different worlds." I laughed, hoping the excuse was believable.

Also I had used the term 'twins' since I wasn't sure if I should mention their real name around this woman. After all I didn't really know her and she could be some sort of spy. Also I took twins, because it's much faster to say and since they do look really similar it wouldn't make a big difference.

"Oh, they have their birthday?" She asked a bit too interested for my taste, but I decided to play along. "No, they had it last week, but my dear husband was on some business trip… He missed their birthday, so now he wanted to get them a nice present." I said, trying to bring in some sadness and whatever else a 'wife' would feel if her 'husband' missed their kids' birthday because of a business trip.

"Oh…Kevin, my late husband, used to have a lot of business trips. I really hated them, he was always gone for such long times. Leaving my darlings and me alone for days!" She said frustrated, squeezing my hand in the same process.

'_She's really subtle… Trying to make me believe that perhaps my 'husband' could be cheating on me… Just because her hubby did so, doesn't mean everyone else does too…'_

"Miranda, I would really love to continue talking with you, but we really need to go to the doctor's appointment. You know how they are… coming late to every appointment, but if you only dare coming a minute late they make a huge scene." I laughed and shook her hand in goodbye.

"Oh, yes… It was a pleasure meeting you, Elena. Nice to see you once again, Kol." She smiled and gave him a hug, before walking back to her house. Kol and I shared a quick look, before getting into the car. "You don't trust her." Kol stated as he was starting the car. "Not a bit and Klaus doesn't either." I informed him. "That's good. You're learning fast."

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, did you hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought of it! P.S. This story is an Eleijah story! I will not transform it into a Kolena or Kelena! (Just so you know it right from the beginning. ****) **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all being a big support and I just wanted to thank you for that.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

'_She's really subtle… Trying to make me believe that perhaps my 'husband' could be cheating on me… Just because her hubby did so, doesn't mean everyone else does too…'_

"_Miranda, I would really love to continue talking with you, but we really need to go to the doctor's appointment. You know how they are… coming late to every appointment, but if you only dare coming a minute late they make a huge scene." I laughed and shook her hand in goodbye. _

"_Oh, yes… It was a pleasure meeting you, Elena. Nice to see you once again, Kol." She smiled and gave him a hug, before walking back to her house. Kol and I shared a quick look, before getting into the car. "You don't trust her." Kol stated as he was starting the car. "Not a bit and Klaus doesn't either." I informed him. "That's good. You're learning fast."_

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

About two hours later, I had bought everything I needed and was now sitting with Kol, Klaus and Rebekah on a terrace, enjoying a delicious meal in the sun, worrying about nothing. From time to time Klaus and Rebekah would sneeze, but I simply put the blame on the flowers on our table.

"Why did you say in the car that I was learning fast?" I wondered out loud, looking over at Kol. He shrugged his shoulders and put down his fork before speaking. "Because mistrusting people can sometimes safe your life." Kol explained and continued. "Isn't trust something which brought you many times into problems?" He asked and to my big dismay I had to admit, that Kol was absolutely right.

"So you think there's something weird or not very clear about Miranda as well?" I asked, just after the waiter brought some more water for all of us. "I… She sure is a bit nosy, I have to agree to that. But apart from that, I wouldn't say something is in particular wrong or weird about her. She's just an old, lonely lady, who likes to snoop in other people's business." Kol answered, not being too interested or concerned about her.

Unfortunately I couldn't say the same thing for me. I was convinced that there was something else, something very suspicious about this Miranda Pole. I did not trust her, she simply seemed fake to me.

There and now I promised to myself, that I would try staying away from her, well as much as I could. And if it wasn't going to be for me, I was going to do it for the sake of Klaus and Rebekah. Because the strong reaction Klaus had, well that wasn't just the normal fright of a small child who learns to know someone new. There was something behind this entire story and I was going to find out what it was.

Speaking about Klaus and Rebekah… '_They sneezed for about the third time since we started eating… They do look a bit… different?' _

"Kol, I think they're sick..." I told him, while I tried to clean their noses without getting my shirt, well Elijah's, full of tomato sauce from their spaghetti plate they were 'eating'.

"They've always been sick, mentally of course." Kol laughed, clearly not getting what I had actually meant. I sent him a pointed glare to show him that I didn't mean that and he stopped glaring nearly in an instant. "What?" He asked innocently and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his antics.

"I'm serious, Kol… The doctor at the hospital, back in Mystic Falls, warned me from that. He said that I should keep an eye on them and if they started to get sick, that I should be even more careful. Especially since they were in such cold water… Before we leave, could we make a quick detour to the drugstore?" I asked him, getting seriously worried about the 'twins'.

"Sure we can go, but don't you think you're a bit overreacting? Perhaps they're just sneezing because of some pollen?" Kol suggested, not really convinced and perhaps also thinking I was, well like he said, _overreacting._

"Maybe I am, but I don't think so. Plus, do not forget, they're not immune to the 'modern' diseases. They've spent the last thousand years as Vampires, now they're human again… I think we've got to worry even more than if they were some normal humans." I explained a bit over a whisper, so no one apart from Kol would hear what I was saying.

Apparently, this time I succeeded in showing him my point, as Kol's firstly still annoyed look changed into the one of interest and even a little bit of worry. "… You're absolutely, right… Damn! I hadn't thought about that… Elijah's going to be pissed!" He said angrily, but it was not against me or Elijah, it was anger against himself because he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Come on, it's nor you're fault. And besides,… I'm sure it won't come to what you mentioned about Elijah." I said, but as soon as I had said that I got a really pointed look from Kol. "Okay… maybe he will get angry, but once he'll learn that we did everything which was in our power… Well I'm sure he'll calm down at least a little bit."

"If you think so.." He answered clearly not sharing my opinion, perhaps I should've listen to Kol's point as he knew Elijah for longer, but… something inside of me just told me he wasn't going to be 'pissed' or to 'explode'.

* * *

*****Later*****

We were now finally back at the house, where as soon as we entered I changed Klaus and Rebekah into some warmer clothes as I was sure I had felt them tremble slightly. I hadn't dressed them into light clothes when we left, but they weren't too warm either.

Now they were wearing warm romper suits, which had individual designs. Klaus's was of a blue color with a big teddy bear on the front and lots of little ones all over the suit. Rebekah's was pink and had lots of princesses all over her romper suit. All in all they looked absolutely adorable and I had to hold myself back as not to go and cuddle them or take tons of pictures.

After getting both Klaus and Rebekah into their new clothes, I went to put on some yoga pants and the hoodie which Matt had given to me. I quickly put my hair up into a messy bun and went to warm up some blood as I started to feel the familiar hunger.

Walking into the kitchen I passed the living room and in there I discovered Kol, who was watching TV and doing something on his laptop. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked and put down onto the couch Klaus and Rebekah. "I'll take the same as you." Kol answered not really paying attention.

'_It's getting quite boring… Should I watch some TV as well or perhaps read a book? Yeah, I could go and search for a book in the library… at least this way time goes by rapidly.'_ I thought, while I watched the mugs in the microwave.

'_I wonder what sort of friend Elijah went to visit… could it be a witch? Maybe… or some old…`No, don't even think about it E! It's not your business after all…'_ I told myself and brought the mugs full of tepid blood into the living room. "Thanks." Kol stated, looking up for a moment and reaching for his mug. "No problem." I answered and went to the library.

After spending some minutes in the library, searching for a book I really wanted to read, I came back with a book I had already read called 'Digital Fortress' by Dan Brown. Some people would say it's stupid to read books more than one time, but personally I think it's much more fun to read a book twice or even more.

The first time you read a book, you often are really excited to read it, so it can happen that you don't read that exactly. Then when you read it a second time or third, you pay much more intention to the smaller details and that makes the entire atmosphere of the book different. But of course these were only my personal thoughts and not some kind of rule or whatever else.

"Do you mind if I sit here as well?" I asked Kol, pointing at the space on the other side of the couch he was sitting on. "No, no. It's fine." He said not really looking up from his laptop, shrugging my shoulders I walked over and placed the book on the coffee table.

Rebekah had crawled, during the time I was away, right up to Kol. So now she was curled up against his leg and the back of the couch, nearly hidden from view. Klaus on the other side was still sitting the way I had left him, but he was playing with the blanket I had placed around him.

'_He really is too cute! But he makes me think of… no, don't think about him or else you're going to start crying and you won't be able to stop. Just… don't think about it, that's the easiest way.'_ I told myself and lifted Klaus into my arms, so I could sit down onto the couch as well.

Once I was seated I gently placed Klaus into my lap and put the blanket around us, making sure he was covered by it so he wouldn't get cold. As if we had done that many times before, Klaus cuddled nearer and yawned loudly.

Trying not to make to sudden moves, I took my mug and my book and started reading. About ten minutes into my reading I felt Klaus shift lightly and soon after you could hear the breathing getting slower, as he was slowly getting into the land of dreams.

Not long after, I had my mug finished and after placing it back onto the coffee table, I leaned back against the back of the couch and placed my hand softly on Klaus's head. While reading I made sure to make regular checks on his breathing and temperature.

While reading I must've fallen asleep as the next think I knew, was waking up on the couch with my head on a pillow, Klaus still fast asleep on my chest, a blanket around us and my feet on Kol's lap, while he was reading a book and holding Rebekah.

"How'd you sleep?" Kol asked, putting the book aside and looking towards me. I had to suppress a yawn, before answering. "Good, thanks. Truth be told I wouldn't have believed I would fall asleep so easily." I chuckled sleepily and moved Klaus so I could sit up.

"I hope I didn't disturb you?" I asked, praying that I hadn't snored or something. "Nah, it's fine." Kol answered smiling and getting up. "Can I hand you Rebekah for a while? I want to phone Elijah to ask him if we should leave some dinner for him." "Sure, it's not a problem." I quickly answered and took the still sleeping Rebekah into my arms.

'_Never thought I would be wrapped up in a blanket in the house of an Original… Okay, I also never thought of being in the house of an Original with two of them transformed as humans, let alone children…' _

Near the far end of the house I heard someone, Kol, speaking on the phone with Elijah, but I couldn't hear a thing, I was still too young and the house had some sound shielding walls. Besides I wasn't trying, I wasn't interested in hearing anything.

'_I wonder what Elijah must've been thinking yesterday evening… Ah, god, that was so embarrassing… I was crying like some little child, I should've kept myself together.'_ I thought, but inside of me I knew that even if I had tried to keep myself together, that I would've not succeeded.

I would've not succeeded, because around Elijah I always feel so… just every emotion is heightened. Everything is greater, brighter, funnier… When I was around him, I just felt like everything would become right. Like every problem would resolve itself.

From the first time I had laid my eyes on Elijah, I had felt a certain interest in him. At first it wasn't like now… I had felt nothing but interest for his history, experiences and just for the man he was. It was fascinating to me, that one could live for a thousand years. He had lived through wars, through many different eras with different cultures and many more.

But now… everything had changed. I was sure, no, I knew that I had strong feelings for Elijah. Perhaps it was love, perhaps it wasn't, but I knew that I would not give up before I knew what these emotions were.

With Damon I had fought for too long, too hard. At first I had tried to fight my emotions and when I finally had the courage to face them, he pushed me away. As soon as someone would start to come too near to him, too near to his heart, he would push them away.

He would lash out, he would hurt them so as to convince them to forget about him, to stop carrying about him. I had tried a long time, to make him see the things different… I had tried to make him love me and he did, just in his own way.

But the way Damon choose to love, well… It was simply too hard for me. With him you never knew what would come in the evening, what would happen, if he would still be the same as in the morning or if he was different.

On the long run, I knew that no matter how much I cared for Damon it wouldn't work. It simply couldn't work, because deep down we both knew that we weren't the ones for each other. He needed someone who wouldn't stand in between his brother and himself, and even if I wished for it to be me, it just couldn't.

If I would stay with either of them, it would always be a 'love triangle'. Something that would destroy as all in the long run, something I wasn't up to do or be.

"Earth to Elena? Hello? You hear me?" Kol asked with a slightly concerned face, appearing suddenly before my eyes. "Uh, yeah… sorry." I answered feeling as if I had been caught doing something bad. "Did you need me for something?" I asked confused, trying to regain some sort of control over my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah… Could you make dinner please?" Kol asked scratching the back of his head, seeming rather uncomfortable, that he had to ask for that. "Dinner? Sure… what do you want to eat?" I asked putting the still sleeping Rebekah to the side next to Klaus.

"I don't know… I don't even know what we have in the fridge. You can decide since it's you who's going to make dinner." Kol chuckled, giving me an amused look. "Oh, thank you dear Lord for being so kind to me!" I mocked and made a demi bow, from my sitting position on the couch.

"You are most welcome, my lady." Kol played along with some fake, high-pitched voice. "Well then… I will leave to my kingdom, only returning when my quest is completed." I said trying hard not to laughed and I started to walk backwards into the kitchen.

All the way there, which wasn't very long, I heard and saw him laugh, trying hard not to laugh too hard or too loud, so as not to wake up Klaus or Rebekah.

* * *

*****Later*****

We had finished eating, had finished cleaning the plates and had already put both Klaus and Rebekah to bed, when Elijah came back. He found Kol and me sitting in the living room, talking and laughing about some TV show which was currently airing.

"Oh my god! Did you see her face?!" I asked Kol, trying to redo the expression this woman had made on the TV. "Yeah, she was like… 'Oh, my hair!'." He said in this fake high voice and made a motion, causing me to fall of the couch I had to laugh so hard. _'Never thought he could be so hilarious!' _

And that's the position Elijah found me in when he returned. Me, lying on the floor crying tears because I had to laugh so hard and Kol, laughing his ass of on the couch, while he tried to drink something, but of course didn't succeed as he laughed so hard.

"Evening, I see you're having both fun?" Elijah asked, trying hard to hide the smile which was in the corner of his mouth. "Hi… E-… Lijah!" I tried to say, but I couldn't even breath correctly as I couldn't stop laughing. "Bro-… Brother!" Kol said amused, laughing even harder now that he had said it. _'Either I've completely lost the last functioning cells I had or I'm completely high!'_

"Do you mind if I join you after changing into some more comfortable clothes?" Elijah asked and we both shook out head. "It's fine, Elijah." Kol said, having calmed down enough so that he could speak. Elijah gave us one last amused glance, before walking up to his room and coming back down in his black pajama pants and a grey T-shirt some seconds later.

"So, what did I miss?" Elijah asked sitting onto the couch, at the exact same spot I had spent all evening on. "Not much, not much." Kol said trying to sound as serious as possible, but cracking up at the end of his sentence and laughing as hard as before.

"Mhm, I see." Elijah said with a crooked smile and helped me getting up from the floor. He pulled me near him and I didn't resist, in fact I leaned back against his chest and enjoyed the heat that was radiating off of him. _'That's really something I could get used to…'_

"I guess, I'll go to bed now… " Kol said with a wink towards me and walked out of the room, leaving Elijah and me in a comfortable, but still a bit heavy silence. It was heavy, well at least for me, since there were so many unsaid things and so many unnamed emotions.

Elijah kept drawing small patterns on my arms, while I stayed seated in between his legs, a bit lost in my thoughts, but very happy. "What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked silently, after quite some time spent in silence. "I'm… thinking about you, me… about us." I answered, deciding to go for the truth rather than serving him a lie.

"I thought about us as well today…" Elijah whispered into my hair, placing his head comfortable on my shoulder. "You did?" I asked a bit surprised, causing Elijah to chuckle lightly. "I did…" He answered, not moving from his position.

I would've perhaps felt flattered that he would think of us, but the way he said it… it sounded too preoccupied, too uncertain. "And?" I asked after a moment of reflection, hoping he would answer me. "Well, I know what I want, what I feel… but do you want the same things, do you have the same feelings?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question. It was more a thought he had said out loud.

'_Well it's either now or never…. Okay, well here goes nothing.'_ I thought and took a deep breath before turning around in his arms and looking right up into his beautiful eyes. "Look, I… I have really strong feelings for you… Gosh, that sounded so much better in my head." I laughed, trying to hide myself at least a little bit, it was simply too embarrassing.

Elijah than put a finger under my chin, making me look up at him. I could see the every small detail in his eyes, every flicker, every move. You could really get lost in his eyes, which seemed to be the window to his soul. Every sound faded away, the only sound I could hear where our breathing the slow but steady heartbeats coming from both Elijah and me.

I could only see him, Elijah, the man I was sure I loved. That was the last coherent thought I had before Elijah's lips descended on mine, pulling me into a passionate kiss filled with unspoken words and silent promises.

"Ah, my eyes! I think I just got blind! AH!" Kol laughed, trying hard to make up a fake voice and holding his hands before his eyes, while he pretended to be blind and to search for the wall or something. I jumped in surprise and quickly hid my head in Elijah's chest, trying to hide away from that embarrassing moment.

"Did you want something?" Elijah asked trying to sound annoyed, when in reality he seemed rather amused and the slight grin on his face was treacherous as hell. "Oh, nothing… Just spying on my big brother and his girlfriend." Kol laughed and I could nearly hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nah, I actually came to get a little snack." He said and I heard him close the door of the fridge, before hearing him walk towards his room.

During this little verbal exchange between Elijah and Kol, I had put my head on Elijah's chest, enjoying the fact that he was keeping me near him, having his right arm around my waist. "That was…" Elijah started and I finished his sentence for him. "Awkward." I laughed and was surprised, when I felt his hand wander and he began tickling me.

"Stop… Please! AH!" I laughed, squealing with glee. All my friends back in Mystic Falls knew that I was incredibly ticklish, especially around my waist. But I was astonished to see, that Elijah knew it as well. _'Perhaps I should ask him once… Ah! No, no, no!'_ I tried thinking, but couldn't form more than one word, as Elijah was still tickling me.

"Please! Elijaaaaah! No, no, noooo!" I laughed even harder and tried to get away from him, but Elijah just wouldn't stop. In fact it seemed as if he was enjoying it very much, laughing the way he did. '_That's just great! He's torturing me and he gets to enjoy it!... But it's kind of… funny.'_ "Come one, E…lijah! Please, stop. I'll do everything!" I begged, while having a hard time breathing so much I had to laugh.

"Everything?" He asked with a mischievous smile, stopping to tickle me for a moment, but starting right again once he noticed me moving away. "Y-… Yes, everything!" I answered with tears in my eyes, relieved when he stopped tickling me. _'I hope he isn't going to make me do something too embarrassing or so…' _

"Really everything?" Elijah asked taking my hands in his, holding them so gently that he made me feel as if I was some porcelain doll. "Yes, Elijah. I gave you my word and I'm going to hold it." I reassured him and gave his hands a quick squeeze. "Would you even agree to become my…companion? My 'girlfriend'?" Elijah asked seriously and succeeded shocking me into silence.

* * *

**So… I know I'm kind of mean to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, but it just seemed like the perfect ending to me. What did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought and so that I can improve my story to make it more enjoyable to you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all being a big support and I just wanted to thank you for that.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Everything?" He asked with a mischievous smile, stopping to tickle me for a moment, but starting right again once he noticed me moving away. "Y-… Yes, everything!" I answered with tears in my eyes, relieved when he stopped tickling me. 'I hope he isn't going to make me do something too embarrassing or so…' _

"_Really everything?" Elijah asked taking my hands in his, holding them so gently that he made me feel as if I was some porcelain doll. "Yes, Elijah. I gave you my word and I'm going to hold it." I reassured him and gave his hands a quick squeeze. "Would you even agree to become my…companion? My 'girlfriend'?" Elijah asked seriously and succeeded shocking me into silence. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

'_He just asked me to be his… companion. That sounds way more… serious than everything else someone has ever asked me to be for them. Can I do this? … Can I be this person he asks me to be for him?... Yes. Do I want to be this person? …' _

"Yes. Yes, Elijah. I'd love to." I smiled genuinely up at him and felt my heart swell even more at the sight of the grinning Elijah. Not even a second passed, before Elijah's lips were once again on my own. There were no other words than 'perfect' for this kiss. I had never felt so loved, so cherished in my entire life.

"Urgh, I swear! Get a room!" We heard Kol exclaim from the hallway and once again I jumped up in surprise at hearing his voice once again. "Kol, what the hell?! Get lost!" I growled not being angry at him, but rather because I was feeling embarrassed for perhaps the hundredths time this evening and because we got caught once again.

Okay, it wasn't as if we had been caught doing… Yeah, but still… It was a kind of private moment and getting interrupted or better said disturbed, by your 'boyfriends' brother… well that just wasn't my taste. _'Was already bad enough when Stefan and I were together… '_

"Uh, already in the defensive mode?" He asked teasingly, causing me to roll my eyes at him for about the tenth time this evening. But I couldn't help the little, half embarrassed smile which escaped me all too quickly.

"Kol, please." Elijah tried to make him leave, getting slightly annoyed at his little brother that he would always appear when we were… trying to have a private moment. "Okay, fine." He answered annoyed and faked a yawn. "You were very boring anyway… So, goodnight, lovebirds!" He said with a smirk and went back into his room.

"I'm sorry about my brother… He's… usually not that annoying." Elijah said chuckling lightly and I only smiled. "It's okay… I know this kind of thing from Jer." I explained, while leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" Elijah asked, sitting up a little and looking over to me. "No, it's fine. Thank you." I quickly answered and suppressed a yawn. "Okay, I'll go and get something to drink. I'll be right back." He said smiling and I didn't even have time to look at my watch since he was already back. _'Wow, he's seriously fast… don't know if I'll get ever used to his speed!'_

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked as soon as he was seated and turned to look at him. "Sure, we can watch whatever you want." He said smiling and took a sip from his mug, which seemed to be filled with tea and a small amount of blood. _'Tea spiked with blood?... Never tasted it, but it sure smells good…'_ I thought to myself and turned on the TV, starting my search.

After searching going through many channels, I finally found a good movie and made myself comfortable on the other end of the couch, but as soon as I had settled there, Elijah pulled me nearer to him. "Hey! It was comfortable there…" I whined a little, just as he was still pulling.

"You can have it just as comfortable here… with me." Elijah smirked and raised his eyebrows in that very, very suggestive manner. "Don't even think about it. But since you already pulled me away from the pillow I had, I guess I'll have to use you as my new pillow." I said and put my head on his stomach, enjoying the warmth seeping through his T-shirt and turned so that I could watch the movie.

'_Never thought Elijah would be the kind of… snuggling type. I'm really not about to complain, but it sure is a rather big surprise. Always believed he was more the… distant type.' _I thought still rather surprised and snuggled a bit closer.

All the way through the movie Elijah caressed my arms or head and slowly but surely I was getting extremely tired. The yawns got harder to suppress, they got longer and sometimes I would've to yawn so long that even tears were coming to my eyes, but I refused to let myself fall asleep.

However I knew this battle would be a lost one and halfway through the second movie, I lost the battle and let myself fall asleep to the steady rhythm of Elijah's breathing, a sound I came to think of as very relaxing.

I was sleeping quite deeply, but after a while I woke up just a little bit, because I had the feeling someone, was carrying me. After seeing that it was Elijah, I snuggled back against his chest and let sleep overtake me once again.

*****The next day*****

The following morning I woke up next to Elijah. At first I was really confused and wanted to scream when I felt a hand move against my stomach, but thankfully I remembered everything quite quickly. Slowly I turned around in Elijah's arms, which wasn't really that easy since he had a rather strong grip on me.

His eyes were closed, his hair tussled and his mouth was slightly open. He seemed so relaxed, so… innocent. _'Okay, enough with it… It really started to get dangerously… creepy. What if he wakes up and I'm staring right at him?... Ok, perhaps it's time to wake up…'_

Delicately I tried to detach Elijah's arm from around my waist and once I succeeded in doing so, I slowly crawled out of the bed. With one last glance, I exited the room and sneaked downstairs into my room to have a quick shower.

Once I was fully dressed I went into the kitchen, searching for something which I could cook for breakfast, when I heard someone approaching. Turning around I was quite shocked to find Kol entering the kitchen, truth be told I would've expected Elijah or even a kidnapper. _'Yeah right, because they break in for fun in the house of two Originals… You're really weird in the morning…'_ I told myself and wished him a good morning.

"Thanks… Good morning to you too, Elena. But I'm sure you already had a good morning." Kol winked and I only rolled my eyes at him. "How come you're up that early?" I asked him, taking out some eggs and orange juice.

"I'm meeting an old friend, if you know what I mean…" Kol said mysteriously, smirking at me and once again I rolled my eyes, while I took out a frying pan and other stuff. "Yeah, I can imagine that…" I answered and gave him a pointed look that I really didn't want to know anything else about his 'friendly visits'.

"Great, than… tell Elijah I'll be back for dinner. Have a nice day! And don't stay in bed too long!" Kol smirked once again and stole a fruit from my fruit bowl, before walking out of the room and out of the house. '_Yeah as if…_' I thought amused and shook my head.

* * *

*****Later*****

For a second I felt uncomfortable, standing there with the tray for our breakfast and not really knowing what to do. I was slightly afraid that he would laugh at me, even if I knew that this case was rather unlikely… I just couldn't help myself.

Before I had the chance to rethink everything once again, I put the plate on Elijah's nightstand and sat down next to him. Softly I began shaking him and whispering in an attempt of waking up. But it wasn't that easy to wake him up; I had to admit that I was rather surprised.

I had to shake him a little stronger, but still he wouldn't budge. Now I was sure that Elijah was kind of faking it, since I was sure that I had seen traces of a smile in the corner of his lips. "Well, well… If I have already to be all alone… I might as well go downstairs again…" I said with a secret smile and let out a loud giggle when I felt his arms latching around my waist and pulling me next to him.

"Good morning, Elijah." I giggled, looking up into his eyes mesmerized by their intensity. Elijah then leaned down, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. "Good morning, Elena… It is indeed a very good morning." He smiled and took the tray, putting it in between us so both could have some.

I had just taken a bite from my scrambled eggs and toast, when I heard Rebekah starting to cry downstairs and soon after Klaus started to cry as well. "That's what I probably hate most about little children…" I grumbled and before Elijah could say anything else I had already sped downstairs.

Both Klaus and Rebekah were very much awake, and where pleased to see that someone was giving them attention. Sighting heavily I picked them both up and sped upstairs. Klaus liked this very much, as he giggled as if there was no tomorrow. Rebekah on the other side just simply looked bored.

"Here you go, don't move around too much or you'll fall down." I warned them both and put them on the bed, before I went to join Elijah once again. He pulled me a bit nearer, gave me a soft kiss and whispered a thank you, before he started to entertain the little ones.

It was really cute to see him play around, fool around with his siblings. But since they weren't in their 'normal' state, it looked as if a young father was playing with his children, rather than a big brother with his once not so human siblings.

"What is this mysterious little smile on your face?" Elijah asked not turning away from his siblings and of his toast. "Nothing, I was just thinking." I answered and took a sip from the mug filled with blood. "Oh, before I forget it. Kol said he would go and meet some old friend and that he would be back for dinner." I informed Elijah.

"Oh I can just imagine that… Do you want to do something special today?" Elijah asked and turned to me with Rebekah in his arms, trying to keep her seated, so she wouldn't go and walk all over our half-finished breakfast. _'Special? I wonder what he means by that… But no, I don't really have any ideas…' _

"I don't know… What do you want to do?" I asked and put my head on Elijah's shoulder, latching my arms around his arm and looking down at Klaus and Rebekah. I was really enjoying this, having a morning with Elijah in peace, being able to talk and all… but of course I couldn't forget the reason why I was here, part of this was because one of the reasons was pulling at my arm, demanding to be held.

"You're actually a big softy, aren't you?" I asked no one in particular and detached my arms from Elijah's arm only to wrap them around the mini- Klaus. I noticed Elijah looking down at me with a kind of proud, adoring glance, but I was sure that I had noticed some jealousy as well.

'_Would he be jealous of his brother in that state? … That's a tiny little bit… too much. He shouldn't fear anything… I mean it's his brother, KLAUS, we're talking about. The Klaus who killed my aunt, who killed thousands of other people, sometimes just out of boredom! … _

_But on the other side, this Klaus, the young and innocent one… He's just too cute. He looks like… NO! Don't start or you'll be crying once again!'_ I told myself and once again put my head on Elijah's shoulder.

I had to admit, that this was a very, very comfortable position. I wished to be able to stay like this all day, but I knew that wouldn't be possible… Especially as long as we still had the problem of Klaus and Rebekah being toddlers.

"What about a nice walk in the park just next door and perhaps another walk along the lake? We could eat lunch in a nice little restaurant and then come back. How does this sound to you?" He asked after giving me a light kiss on my forehead. _'Very romantic, Elijah… This sounds absolutely romantic! I wonder if he has some back thoughts or something…' _

"That sounds wonderful, Elijah. But isn't it a bit… risky to go out in town with the both of them? Don't you think someone will recognize them?" I asked a bit worried and looked into his eyes from my position, which wasn't that easy actually.

"We can make them wear caps and besides I know places, where people don't go that often but which are very beautiful. I don't think we will have to worry too much, we'll keep an eye open like always, but we don't have to worry too much." Elijah explained, brushing away some hair out of my face.

"Well if you come with these arguments… Yeah, let's do this." I said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, before getting up and taking the tray in my hands. "I'll go and quickly clean this up." I said and was nearly out of the room, when I heard Elijah calling for me. "Yes?" I asked turning back once again.

"Do you want me to give them their bath? I don't want you to do all work." Elijah said and I gave him a thankful smile. "Oh, please. That would be great." I quickly answered and sped downstairs, starting to clean the tray, the plates and the glasses, while I was humming to a song which had been stuck in my head for ages.

I was halfway through all the dishes when I heard someone approaching and soon after I heard the doorbell ring. At first I thought for a second that it might be Kol, but that was of course ridiculous since he lived here. There was absolutely no chance that it was him.

The doorbell rang a second time and I had to admit that I was getting slightly worried. Elijah was in the shower from what I heard, having already bathed the 'twins' in record time and so that left me all alone. Well I wasn't technically alone, it was just that Elijah wasn't right there next to me.

Just to be sure I took a rather long knife with me and made my way over to the front door. I quickly looked through the peephole and was rather surprised to find a young looking woman. She had long, dark brown hair and dark eyes, similar to mine.

A bit surprised I held the knife behind me, safely out of view and opened the door with a big, fake, friendly smile. "Yes?" I asked and took a closer look at her. From her reaction at seeing me, I could tell that she did not expect to see me or anyone.

In fact from her stance and the way she was dressed, a skin-tight, short, red dress, I was all too sure that she was here either to meet Kol or… Elijah. My instincts were pushing me to growl at her, since I had to admit that I did not like to see her anywhere near here… especially since Klaus and Rebekah were some rooms away from here. But once again I forced myself to be calm and to seem friendly, well as friendly as I could.

Of course while I was having my inner battle, I did not miss the way she was looking at me. She was checking out the way I was dressed, judging my clothes, my appearance, simply everything. She was a perhaps in her mid-twenties and she could've really easily passed as my older sister. _'Wow… If I didn't know I had no sister, I would seriously believe she is related to me...'_

"Is Elijah here?" She asked with a fake smile, speaking to me as if I were some three year old child. "Yes, he's here." I answered going for the truth, because I really wanted to know how far she would go and because I wanted to know what she wanted. "Should I leave him a message?" I asked pushing her to answer.

"Who are you? And can I see him?" She asked trying to pear into the house over my shoulder, but I deliberately closed the door a little bit, annoying her even further. "I'm Elena and you?" I asked with a cold smile, still trying hard not to let my fangs slip. _'Stay calm… it's better to catch flies with sugar…'_

"Kathy, so… where's Elijah?" She asked coldly, getting annoyed that I wouldn't let her in right away. _'Oh you… Stop trying to pear around the door! I won't let you in, idiot!'_ I growled inside of me and gave her a cold smile.

"In the shower. Is there a reason why you need to see him?" I asked crossing my arms before me and leaning against the doorframe. Of course before crossing my arms I put the knife in my back pocket, still safely in reach if there should be the need to. _'She better have a good reason… '_ I thought with quite some hatred towards her, although I didn't know her at all. There were simply people you liked from the beginning or you hated them from the beginning … and she was one of them.

"Can I just see him and talk to him?" She asked annoyed and let the bubblegum she was chewing pop loudly, causing me to go even more on my nerves than she already did by here mere presence. After a long moment of silence, in which I was calculating my options, I nodded but didn't change from the place I was in. "Fine."

I stated annoyed and called loudly for Elijah. Seconds later Elijah appeared with only a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair down his chest and… _'No! Not thinking about that now!' _At first when he appeared in the hallway he was smiling brightly at me, but then his looked went to the opened front door and instantly his smile faded.

Not just his smile faded, his entire posture changed. From a rather relaxed stated to an absolutely rigid stance and a shocked expression.

"Kathy?" He asked astonished and as soon as he had said this word, this name, the person in question simply pushed me to the side and ran up to him, pulling him in a long hug before starting to kiss him as if her damn live depended on it.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you absolutely hate? Please review to let me know what you thought! Oh and I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but when I wrote it, it felt as if it was the right place to end. Thanks again to all of you! P.S. I will really try to make weekly updates, but i can't guarantee anything as I have a lot of work to do right now, but I'll try (I promise!) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all being a big support and I just wanted to thank you for that.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I stated annoyed and called loudly for Elijah. Seconds later Elijah appeared with only a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair down his chest and… 'No! Not thinking about that now!' At first when he appeared in the hallway he was smiling brightly at me, but then his looked went to the opened front door and instantly his smile faded. _

_Not just his smile faded, his entire posture changed. From a rather relaxed stated to an absolutely rigid stance and a shocked expression. _

"_Kathy?" He asked astonished and as soon as he had said this word, this name, the person in question simply pushed me to the side and ran up to him, pulling him in a long hug before starting to kiss him as if her damn live depended on it. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

All I could do was stand there like a retarded with my mouth hanging open and staring at the woman in the arms of the man I loved. I could not speak, I could not move, I was like a tree which had let its roots grow in front of the open front door.

Elijah was the first to regain his senses. With a horrified look he pushed Kathy away and took a step towards me, with an apologetic and slightly fearful look, but I only shook my head.

I wasn't ready to have him explain the things to me, I didn't want to hear it as long as this… bitch was in the house. Perhaps I shouldn't be reacting this way, perhaps I should be calm and collected, perhaps I should've hauled her off of Elijah, should've blocked her from entering… but I just couldn't.

Now came other emotions to the surface, jealously, anger and most of all hurt. And especially this last emotion, was just dying to make me cry.

So once again I shook after seeing that Elijah wanted to approach me once again and simply walked past him, not giving either of them a glance and walked at a normal human speed into my room. I sat down on the bed, still in shock, let everything which just happened play through my head once again and this time I couldn't help the tears which escaped my eyes.

I knew that on some levels I was being selfish. I knew that he had a past with other women, hell I had had a past with other guys as well, but… it was just an entire other story seeing someone of the past kiss your… boyfriend or whatever he was to me.

He had asked me to be his 'companion'; this was a kind of boyfriend… right? If it was it just sounded so much… stronger, meaning fuller. I was more than happy to be this person for him… to be with him, to perhaps have a future with him, but…

Perhaps we weren't meant to have a… future together. Perhaps it was destiny, which brought this… Kathy back into the picture, well more on the front porch of Elijah's and Kol's house. _'We do have many secrets… I on my side have so many secrets… If he would learn of them, would he still want to be with me? Would he still love me? Or would he… '_ I thought and only thinking about this kind of stuff made me cry even harder.

I knew that I was being a coward that I was hiding from the truth, that I was trying to escape the problem and that it couldn't go on like that. _'You've got to get a grip on yourself, E… So what, he had an ex-girlfriend coming to see him? You're over that! YOU'RE his girlfriend now! You should be fighting for him and not let some bimbo destroy everything!_' I told myself with some new found anger, anger of course directed at her.

But as soon as I had succeeded in cheering me up at least a tiny, little bit another crushing thought came to the back of my mind and I started crying once again. I wanted to hide myself in a deep, deep hole for thinking that an Original, a thousand year old Vampire, could or would want to be together with a young Vampire.

'_You're a fool Elena… It's not your place to try and be the woman at the side of an Original. You're only here to help Elijah get his siblings back to their normal state and then you're out of the picture once again! Besides you would only be putting… Matt and … him in danger. _

_Every second you spend in the company is a possible threat for them. Should it come out… I don't even want to think about it. It would be a complete disaster and it would all be my fault… As if losing her wasn't enough I just had to go and put the two probably most important people in my life in danger…' _

Telling myself that it wasn't worth crying about it, I quickly tried to pull myself together. It wasn't that easy since my… emotions were in the way, but eventually I succeeded in doing so and quickly freshened up so I wouldn't look too much like I had just cried.

Of course my eyes would still be a bit red and… puffy, but I could live with it. It wasn't as if I had to go in front of these two and serve them some tea. _'Well I could, just to get on her nerves… I could do as if I was some mere housekeeper… Nah, I'm too lazy and too angry to do that. I would end up purring all the tea over her and I would ruin the very nice sofa…'_

After washing my face once again, I took a deep breath and was about to open the door to my room, but then decided to first listen to all the sounds in the house. I could hear Klaus and Rebekah in their room, playing with whatever toys they found and seeming rather happy.

The next sounds came from the living room, where Elijah and Kathy were arguing rather loudly. I was about to… listen into their fight, but just then the front door opened and I couldn't hear a thing which Elijah said to Kathy, because Kol was being rather loud.

With a big sight I opened the door quietly and walked to the room of the 'twins'. I got in quickly, but quietly and instantly a big smile appeared on my face at seeing the both of them smiling and playing. "Hey, what are you both playing?" I asked and sat down next to them, just as Rebekah was passing me her doll and Klaus was showing me his fire truck.

I smiled brightly at Klaus and took the doll Rebekah was passing me. I was about to start and play with them, when I heard Kol's rather surprised voice. "What is she doing here?" He asked a bit suspicious and before Elijah could answer Kol continued. "Where's Elena? Does she know, that she… Elijah." Kol finished with some disappointment and the next thing I could here, was him opening the door of this room.

He was a bit shocked to see me, but quickly erased this look from his face and gave me a small smile. "What are you doing?" He asked friendly, with some sort of mysterious undertone, before closing the door of the room and sitting down next to me.

"Keeping the little ones entertained before they start crying, don't want to make their presence known to _uninvited_ visitor." I said with some distanced, earning a worried glance from Kol. "So you've met her?" He asked and started playing with Rebekah. "Yep… Very… friendly person." I said and earned a chuckle from Kol.

"Yeah, she's friendly… "Kol mumbled and rolled his eyes. "Hungly! Hungly!" Klaus suddenly started saying and I smiled at the way he said it. It was just too cute; he couldn't say the 'r' and instead put an 'l'. "You're hungry?" I asked and earned a big, serious nod from Klaus.

"Mhm… I'm hungry too…" I said, playing as if I was searching for an idea of what we could eat. "Me three!" Kol said in a squealing tone and I couldn't help but laugh. Klaus looked at first really confused, but seeing that we were laughing he started to laugh too and soon after Rebekah joined as well.

"Well, how about some…" I started, but Kol made me stop. I shot him a questioning look, but he only shook his head. "How about we go just the four of us into town? There we can eat whatever you want. Does that sound good?" Kol asked and instantly Rebekah and Klaus started clapping in delight and smiling as brightly as they could.

'_Yeah, perhaps that's best… Being a bit away from Elijah and his… whatever she was to him!'_ I thought and nodded in approval at Kol's proposition. "Okay, come on guys. Time to get dressed and then we leave." I said, getting up and pulling Klaus with me.

I walked him over to the closet, not missing to notice that Kol was following my every move with his eyes, and opened it for Klaus. I then crouched down next to him. "What do you want to wear?" I asked and lifted him up, so he had a better view of his clothes.

Without waiting too long he instantly pointed at some jean flap trousers. "Okay, then let's get you this and what do you want else? Do you want the fire truck t-shirt, the t-shirt with the stars or the one with the big wolf on the front?" I asked and pointed at each item so he knew of what I was speaking.

At hearing the word 'wolf' his eyes got all big and shiny and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Woooof!" He clapped in delight and wouldn't stop pointing at it. "Okay, okay. " I said unable to hold back my smile and took out the clothes.

After having finished dressing him, I turned to Kol who was still playing with Rebekah and handed him Klaus, so that he could give me Rebekah. With her I did the same thing, she choose a bright yellow skirt and a green t-shirt, before Kol and I walked to the entrance of the house.

Before leaving their room, I had put on a cap on each of their head, so they wouldn't be so easily recognizable. Also it didn't seem too suspicious since there was a lot of sun; all in all it seemed like a perfect disguise.

As soon as we had opened the front door, well Kol actually opened it for me; Elijah came running into the hallway. Somewhere along my 'breakdown' and Kol arriving, he had changed into casual clothes. "Where are you going?" He asked a bit… surprised and I was sure that I could hear something else in his voice, but I just couldn't be sure what it was.

"We're going out, you know for lunch and so." I explained, trying hard not to let any anger or accusation slip into my voice. I really tried to sound as neutral as possible, without seeming too distant. "Yeah, we thought it was best if we would go out… since you're _preoccupied_ with _Kathy_. " Kol said with some accusation in his voice.

Realization washed over Elijah's face; before he let his head fall down for a moment. "Uh, sure… I… Have a nice lunch." He said quickly and before we could say anything else he was gone. Kol and I shared a quick look before leaving the house and going into the car.

While driving, it wasn't a long drive; I noticed that Kol was a bit different than before. Something seemed to be bothering him, as if he wanted to tell me something but just couldn't decide if he should or not.

A few minutes later we arrived on a bigger parking, but Kol quickly led us away from it and soon we were in a beautiful little park. The sun was shining, there was a little wind (but thankfully not too much) and many families were in the park as well, playing with their children and dogs or simply sitting on the grass reading or having a small pick nick.

Klaus and Rebekah were walking in the middle, each holding one of our hands and Kol and I were on the side keeping a protective eye over them and around us. "You know you can say or ask whatever you want to, Kol." I said after a moment of silence and gave him a reassuring smile.

"How are you?" He asked a bit mysteriously, looking into my eyes. I was a bit confused at his question, but simply shrugged my shoulder. "I'm fine, thanks." I answered, wondering why he was asking me that question.

"No, I mean… How do you feel after what happened before?" He said clarifying his earlier question and I nodded in understanding. "I don't know… I'm kind of… hurt, a bit angry and also a bit sad, even if I know that I'm being a bit selfish. We all have a past…" I said with a hint of sadness, but also feeling a bit awkward at discussing this with Kol.

We weren't that… near after all. Hell I barely knew him and here I was nearly discussing my very new relationship with Elijah. "Why do you ask?" I wondered, not able to hold back my curiosity. "It's just that… Damn, I'm really not good at this and it's kind of awkward, but… My brother has been smiling and laughing like a fool since you're here at our house and…

You're really good with kids! I mean, Rebekah and Klaus can be crying both at the same time and you stay completely calm, you always talk to them with a loving voice, you play with them, you comfort them even though you know exactly what they did to you when you were still human and even afterwards.

I'm just saying all of this because… I know it must be hard for you, I mean I hate that bitch too… All in all, I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about Elijah's interests and about her." Kol said a bit uncomfortable and I squeezed his shoulder in appreciation.

"Thanks, Kol… It really means a lot to me." I told him seriously and was very much surprised when he put his arm over my shoulder. "Great! So now I can go back to teasing you about Elijah! You know I would really miss this, should you go." Kol laughed and pulled me that much over, that I nearly fell.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I was not prepared!" I exclaimed and gave him a little shove in the shoulder, while making sure that I or him wouldn't accidentally hurt Klaus or Rebekah. "As if you're playing with open cards!" Kol laughed and tussled my hair, like Jeremy would sometimes do when he was trying to annoy me.

"Oh, that means payback!" I growled amused and had to jump a little to tussle his hair. "Hey! Will you stop! I got to keep up a fine image!" Kol said, gesturing wildly and speaking in a high-pitched voice. I snorted with laughter and gave him an incredulous look. "Because I don't?" I asked putting my free hand on my hips.

With a smirk that I could only define as devilish, he looked towards me and shook his head. "Nope, cause you're old and already got two kids. You don't need to keep up anything!" Kol laughed and I gave him a light slap at the nape of his neck.

"You continue with that and you won't have lunch!" I threatened, trying to sound like some old woman he was comparing me to, but unfortunately I couldn't keep a straight face. "See! You're scolding like my mom did!" Kol continued laughing and pulled me into his side, tussling my hair for the second time this day.

For some minutes we continued teasing each other like that, laughing as if we were some teenagers and in a certain manner we were actually. I was stuck for eternity at the age of eighteen and he was probably not much older when he got turned.

After a while of walking around, Rebekah suddenly stopped walking, she refused to continue unless Kol would take her up on his shoulders. Klaus, seeing that this technique worked with his sister, did exactly the same some meters further. Since Kol had taken Rebekah on his shoulders, I was practically forced to do the same or else I was sure that I would have an angry Klaus on my hands.

So that's how we four walked out of the park towards the restaurant, Kol with a happy Rebekah on his shoulders and I with a happy Klaus. From time to time Kol would challenge me into a race, which made the both of them up there giggling in pure delight.

* * *

**** In the afternoon****

After a long, rather exhausting, but fun lunch, Kol and I arrived back home,only to find Elijah alone. He was locked up in his study, but we didn't go up or anything. As soon as we entered the house, we put the sleeping Klaus and Rebekah into their beds, before we prepared some tea and simply sat on the sofas in the living room.

"So… what are you going to do about this situation?" Kol asked me quietly with a quick glance towards the hallway. "I don't know… My priority is to get Klaus and Rebekah to their normal state again. Afterwards we can see…" I explained and had to hold myself back so I wouldn't break into tears right there.

Before I could really realize what happened next, Kol hugged me for a second quite strongly. "No matter what you chose to do, just remember that I'm your friend." He whispered and was out of the room in the next second.

Not even two seconds later, Elijah appeared in the living room, with the same sad expression he had when we left the house before lunch. "Elena… can we talk?" He asked so quietly that at the beginning I wasn't sure if I had heard right.

"Yeah, sure… Have a seat." I said hesitantly, pointing at the free space on the couch. Elijah seemed to hesitate for a moment, but eventually sat down on the other end of the couch. "Look what… happened this morning…" Elijah started, but I interrupted him. "We all have a past…" I told him, without looking at him.

In fact I kept my eyes on my hands, not sure if I was able to look him in the eyes without starting to cry. Yes, I was perhaps overreacting. Okay, I was overreacting… but okay I was also selfish. I had kissed Damon once, while I was still with Stefan and I had felt horribly about it.

Here Elijah hadn't even reacted to this… kiss. He had simply stood there too shocked to move. So yes, I was selfish, yes I had willingly kissed someone else while being with Stefan… and yeah, perhaps this was karma.

'_Okay, pull yourself together, talk with him about it and everything will be good again!'_ I convinced myself and forced myself to look up at him. "Look, I…" I started, but this time it was Elijah who interrupted me.

"No, I want to explain everything to you… And it pains me to say this, but if you then want… we can break this…" Elijah said and gestured between the two of us. Since Elijah was currently looking down at his hands, like I had done only moments before, he couldn't see my shocked face.

If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I wanted to fight for this relationship. Okay in the first moments after seeing that… idiot in Elijah's arms, I had thought about ending things, I really did. But after my walk with Kol, the talks I had with Kol… I knew that I didn't want to give up.

I had given up on the relationship I had with Stefan, perhaps we could've work for some more time, but now I could officially say that I was glad this relationship was over. It simply wouldn't have worked in the long run. One of the most important and basic reasons were the different ways of 'life'.

I was feeding on human blood, bagged human blood and he was still on his animal blood diet. It was something basic and I refused to change my diet, one because animal blood was simply disgusting, two… well I just didn't want to.

"Okay, I'm listening." I said and turned fully towards Elijah, showing him that I was open to his explanation. "Kathy… I met her about a year ago, here in New Orleans. I was drunk, she was drunk… we met in a bar… One thing led to another. Afterwards we continued seeing each other for some little time, but it was nothing too serious." Elijah explained and leaned against the back of the sofa with a loud sight.

He stretched a little bit and turned to look at me, but stayed half lying on the sofa. "I quickly realized that I didn't want to pursue anything with her. At first she had seemed like an enjoyable person, but it was just an illusion. That, plus the realization that I couldn't… continue this, when the person I… loved was always on the back of my mind." Elijah admitted and I was pleasantly shocked to hear this, especially with him looking me directly in my eyes and squeezing lightly my hand.

"I told her to leave, that it was finished… but she just wouldn't accept it. She thought she meant for a week or two, but she than quickly came back here. She started knocking on the house door at any time of the day or evening.

I knew that I could've compelled her and I probably should have, but I don't like to use compulsion unless it is really needed. At least I made her forget my true nature, so I didn't have to worry about that… Well… that was some months ago and I didn't see her again until recently, perhaps some weeks ago.

But with everything which happened in the past few days I have to admit, that I completely forgot about her. So, that's why I was in utter shock when she just burst inside. I promise I would've told you about her, but you have to know that I didn't tell you on purpose.

I know it is a lame reason, but it is true. That's why I didn't stop her right away, that's why I didn't push her right away when she kissed me… I, you don't know how sorry I am for all that happened today. But after you both left, I took care of the problem. I compelled her to forget everything about me, you, Kol and just to be sure about Klaus and Rebekah as well. She will never, ever be a nuisance again." Elijah finished, seemingly relieved that he was able to tell me everything.

If before I wasn't convinced to fight for this relationship, I was now sure as hell. Elijah wasn't looking towards me and I used this moment to lean forward and to press a soft kiss on Elijah's temple. He looked up, slightly in shock, but I could see this glint in his eyes.

"So you don't want to end things?" He asked only with a little incertitude. "Of course not!" I answered slightly offended that he would still think about that. "Like I said before, we all have a past… and besides, if I had wanted to end things, I would've been gone since long." I elaborated my earlier answer.

"Well if that's the case… I may make this." Elijah said mysteriously and before I could really think about it, about what he meant with 'make this'. Elijah leaned slightly forward, pressing his lips against mine in a soft and loving kiss.

The kiss was over way too soon and it left me smiling like a fool. "Mhm, you may… As long as it is only with me." I said a bit more serious, but couldn't erase the treacherous grin at the corner of my lips. "I promise, but you got to promise this as well." Elijah said with a certain glint in his eyes. "I promise, Elijah." I whispered and the last word hadn't even gone completely over my lips, Elijah was already pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"How about we take this somewhere else, Miss Gilbert?" He asked with this seductive smile. "With pleasure, Mr. Mikaelson." I answered and kissed him once again, while Elijah lifted me up and sped us to his bedroom.

* * *

**So… Once again the chapter ends. What did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought! Oh and thank you sooooo much for reading this story and reviewing it! You're all being a huge support and I just wanted to thank you for it. P.S. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but it will go a little bit longer for updating the next chapter as I have really an enormous amount of work to do, so… sorry in advance. **


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm sadly not part of them. AN: Thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all being a big support and I just wanted to thank you for that. P.S. I'm having a little… problem about the rating, because I don't know if I should lift it up or not… Please tell me if I should or if I shouldn't, because I'm still not really sure about all this rating stuff. OH and I decided to try another P.O.V., please tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

*Last chapter*

The kiss was over way too soon and it left me smiling like a fool. "Mhm, you may… As long as it is only with me." I said a bit more serious, but couldn't erase the treacherous grin at the corner of my lips. "I promise, but you got to promise this as well." Elijah said with a certain glint in his eyes. "I promise, Elijah." I whispered and the last word hadn't even gone completely over my lips, Elijah was already pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"How about we take this somewhere else, Miss Gilbert?" He asked with this seductive smile. "With pleasure, Mr. Mikaelson." I answered and kissed him once again, while Elijah lifted me up and sped us to his bedroom.

*End of last chapter*

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

Back in Elijah's room, Elijah's strong arms put me down on the bed, gently but still passionately. He kissed my lips, like he'd never really kissed them before. It was different from the other times, more demanding and harder, I'd say. I smiled at that thought, but I didn't miss to notice that my hands were visibly shaking…. Why was I so scared? I was more nervous than ever.

Maybe it was because this time, I really felt something for the guy… I'm not saying that before I never felt anything, no I did… but this time it just felt different, it felt absolutely and utterly right. Elijah seemed to notice that I was spaced off as he broke our kiss but still kept his face directly over mine. "Is there something wrong Elena?" He asked worriedly, pushing himself up on his elbows so his weight wouldn't be crushing me or disturbing me. "If you're not ready for this yet,… then we don't have to do it. I don't want to force you into something you don't want, Elena." He added and the worried expression in his beautiful eyes grew, while my heart swelled with love for the man over me.

I swallowed down my guilt for not being present and smiled up at him. "Everything's alright, Elijah… Don't worry, I just got a little bit carried away with my thoughts." I said a bit shyly and gave him a reassuring kiss. I then gave him a teasing smile and whispered. " I'm just not sure I can live up to your expectations."

The corners of Elijah's mouth went up to reveal his flashing, unmistakable smirk, before he leaned down to press a teasing kiss upon my lips. "Don't worry about that, my darling. Your mere presence here, in my arms, in my bed is surpassing them by far." Elijah said honestly and gave me a long, loving kiss that left me completely breathless.

**Kol's P.O.V.**

At around eleven in the morning I realized that Klaus and Rebekah were crying and that Elena hadn't gone to get them. Normally she would've already gone since long to get them, but today she didn't. _'Weird… Why didn't she get them? Is she gone?_' I asked myself and sat up, rubbing my heavy eyes and making myself a way throught the mess which used to be a perfectly tidy room. '_Perhaps I should clean it one day…_' I thought after I discovered a half- finished bottle of water and an empty pack of chips under some T-shirts and hoodies.

Before opening the door I quickly put on a clean T-shirt and pushed some other cloths to the side, in hope that in the meantime Elena would've gone to calm down the crying children, but unfortunately luck wasn't on my side today. _'Where is she?'_ I wondered once again and walked into Klaus's and Rebekah's room. '_God how I hate crying children… I don't think there's anything worse than that…Okay, no there is… the smell of… Burgh just thinking about it makes me literally dizzy.'_

Rebekah was thankfully easily calmed down, but Klaus… that was a total different story. He just wouldn't calm down, in fact it seemed as if he was doing the exact opposite. The more I tried to calm him down, the more he seemed to cry louder and louder. "Okay, okay… I get it that you want Elena! Gosh, just… Just shut up, pleeeease." I tried pleading with the crying Klaus, but he continued crying.

'_Why?! WHY?! Doesn't he realize that it's way too early for me?'_ I whined and took him into my arms, eventhought I just wanted to leave him in his bed and to go back to sleep. "Okay, let's go and search Elena." I mumbled and walked with Klaus on my arm out of the room, closing it behind me so Rebekah would (hopefully) fall back asleep.

First I went to check Elena's room, but it was evident that she had never slept in there. _'I see… my brother really didn't wait to make a move on her… But I still wonder where they are…I wonder if Elijah went to visit that witch again… she seemed to know some stuff about Vampires turned into children or just humans…'_ I thought still sleepily, while I walked up the stairs and tried not to lose foot as Klaus would put his hands in front of my eyes out of fun.

'_I can really be happy that I never knew him as a little thing… I wouldn't have been that calm around him like Elena always is. She sure would've probably been an excellent mother… not like ours.'_

Without knocking I simply walked into Elijah's room, like I always did and instantly I regretted doing so, as… yeah they weren't exactly decent. Of course I turned back around as soon as I saw the two in… the very compromising position. _'Should've known there was something going on… but hey! It's early morning, at least for me…I can't think clearly so early, at least not before I've had something to eat…'_

"What do you want?" Elijah nearly growled, while I heard him move the covers, probably hiding Elena from my eyes. _'Not that I was going to look, god no! Just thinking about it is disgusting… Not that she's disgusting, but… nah, she's my brother's girl._' I thought as I tried hard to keep Klaus calm.

"I hope you're getting dressed, because someone needs to take care of Klaus and it won't be me." I said annoyed, while on the inside I was really happy for my brother that he had finally found someone, someone he was comfortable with.

"Can't you just simply leave my room?" Elijah asked annoyed and I couldn't help but smirk at his tone. It had been a long time since he had talked so freely with me, with anyone in fact. "I can, but I'm leaving this one here." I said and lifted Klaus in the air, to show them who I meant. "Absolutely n-" Elijah started, but stopped for some reason and I was sure that this reason was Elena.

"It's okay… Kol, could you please, please take him downstairs? I'll take care of him, but just let me get dressed first." Elena spoke with her soft voice and I nodded in agreement before quickly walking out of the room._ 'At least someone understands me here…'_

"Kay, let's get you down, but I swear if you cover my eyes with your stupid hands!.. I… Something will happen!" I warned him, not finding a suitable threat for a two or three year old and quickly sped at Vampire speed down, so even if he wanted to cover my eyes he wouldn't be able to.

I had been sitting in the kitchen for about five minutes, when (thankfully dressed) Elijah and Elena entered. "Took you long enough." I remarked and as soon as Elena was near, I handed her the very agitated Klaus. "Don't push it, Kol… Don't push it." Elijah warned me seriously, but I could detect the hidden amusement in his voice.

'_He's always been a crappy liar when he's happy… ' _I thought and just gave Elijah a slight push at his shoulder before I went to get some blood from the fridge. "So, what do we do today?" I asked leaning against the fridge with my blood bag and handed the extra ones to Elijah and Elena. Elena gave me a nod and then shrugged. "I don't know." She answered and tried to drink, but Klaus always wanted to grip the bag.

"Well I just need at one point to do some work in my office, call people, etc… But apart from this we're relatively free to do whatever we want… Althought I would suggest not to go too much into the center of town, since I suspect some Vampires around who would probably recognize Elena as Katherine." Elijah said with annoyance in his voice.

"Basically you're saying I got to stay in the house…" Elena said with a heavy sight and put down Klaus, so she could finish her bag without having him constantly trying to catch it. "No, you don't have to… it's just safer, Elena… I simply don't want anything happening to you." Elijah said calmly and went to put his arms around Elena waist. _'Okay… time for me to lift the mood. Don't want them to start PDA in the kitchen… not while I'm having my breakfast.'_

"Hey! And what about me? You don't fear that something might happen to me?" I asked trying to sound offended. "Nope, no one cares." Elena said with a smirk. "Hey! And you don't say anything?!" I asked Elijah, while tried to play the shocked one and tried to 'glare' at Elena, when in reality I was really near at a fit of laughter.

"Mhm, let me think… I can decide between having my beautiful, carrying, passionate, loving girl and… an annoying brother. Yeah, I think the decision is clear." Elijah said with a smirk and sped to my side putting his arm around my shoulder and ruffling my hair, exactly like he used to do when we were younger.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed and shot us both glares, trying to seem offended but the smile on her face was a dead giveaway. "If that's the case, then I'll simply go and have a wonderful day with this little guy here!" Elena said with a smirk and picked up Klaus, making him giggle with delight. _'She really knows how to act around kids… It's kinda sad that she never will have…'_ I thought after I had been able to break away from my annoying brother.

"A wonderful day with a guy who can only say 'Hungly' and who's drooling nonstop? Yeah… wonderful day!" I teased and put my blood bag into the trash. The guy in question of course started clapping in his hands and saying 'Hungly' at every chance he got.

"He's not drooling!" Elena protested and took a closer look at Klaus. "He just…. Oh my god!" Elena said and held him as far away from her as possible. "Can somebody give me a mask?! He just… urgh." She said and glared at us, because we held our noses closed, something she couldn't do.

"Nope, sorry I'm in a hurry!" I exclaimed and sped out of the kitchen, letting myself flop down on the couch. I had barly made myself comfortable, Elena came walking in with a victorious little smirk and sat down next to me. "You're not changing him?" I asked suspiciously and turned to look at her with disbelieve. "Nope." She said making the 'p' pop. "How did…?" "I've got my methods." She said with a smirk and I only rolled my eyes at her.

My brother sure was smitten, because there was no other possibility he would do this for someone else. "So, wanna watch a movie?" Elena asked and sped over to our little DVD collection. "Sure, but didn't you want to spend time with E?" I asked getting slightly confused. "I want to, but the sooner he starts with work, the sooner he's finished." She said and held up three different movies and two series.

I picked up the one in the middle and made her some space, so she could make herself confortable on the couch. "Makes sense." I only stated and let down the blinds, so it was as if we were in a cinema.

"What are you two watching?" Elijah asked about two minutes later, when he came into the room with Klaus and Rebekah on his arms. "Percy Jackson." Elena answered glancing at Elijah, but quickly gave back her attention to the screen. "Again?" Elijah asked me and shook his head, before he placed Klaus and Rebekah on the couch between Elena and me.

"Yes, Elijah. Now don't you have something else to do than annoying us? We're trying to watch a movie here." Elijah simply rolled his eyes, gave Elena a quick kiss and was about to walk out of the room, but then turned around to look at me. "Don't push it Kol, you still owe me for not killing you this morning."

Elena's P.O.V. 

It was really amusing to see the normally so serious Elijah, banter around with his brother. If in these moments you would be looking at them, you would never ever guess that they weren't normal humans and over thousand years old.

You would simply think that they're two brothers, who like to joke around, tease each other and that's it. "Guys, please. Can't you go and talk somewhere else? We're trying to watch a movie." I said and pointed at Klaus and Rebekah who seemed to be completely captured by the screen.

Elijah than simply shook his head in amusement and gave me once again a small kiss before walking out of the room and up into his office, going to do whatever he was going to do. "You've got to excuse my brother, he's usually not that annoying and good humored." Kol said in the voice Elijah had used to describe him only some days ago.

* * *

****Later****

"Can I come in?" I asked, opening the door to Elijah's office. "Sure, come in." He answered from his desk and I quickly closed the door. I could see that from the way he looked and how he was seated, that he was rather frustrated. "You want to talk about it?" I asked and went to sit on the chair just in front of his desk.

He got up and went to sit next to, letting out a deep sight and putting his head in between his hands, while he looked at me from the side. "I still don't know who attacked us at the Klaus's house in Mystic Falls and to make the thing even better we, my friend and I, have no clue which spell was used to turn them into humans let alone children." Elijah started and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure that in time we'll find a solution and an answer to all out problems." I answered, trying to reassure him and squeezed his hand. "But for now, what kind of pizza do you want?" I asked, happy that Elijah was smiling again. "Procuitto, please." Elijah answered and squeezed back my hand. "Kay… with surprise or without?"

"If the surprise is you, with pleasure." Elijah winked at me and I only rolled my eyes. "I feel flattered, but… nope." I answered and jumped up from my seat, walking towards the door but stopped when Elijah called out. "Yes?" "Didn't you forget something?" He asked with a certain glint in his eyes. '_Of course…'_

"No, I don't think so." I answered playing the innocent and was already half in the hallway, when I felt his strong arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and simply held me like this for a moment. "Thank you, Elena… for everything." He whispered and pressed a sweet kiss on my temple, just as his phone started ringing. "I'll leave you to your phone, but we've got lunch in about half an hour." I announced and quickly left the room so he could speak freely.

"So what does he want?" Kol asked as soon as I entered the kitchen. "Prociutto, but make it two because I want one as well." I answered Kol, before I went to check on the laughing Klaus and Rebekah. _'I wonder what their watching…'_ I thought and rolled my eyes at what Kol had put into the player. "Kol, seriously? You make them watch Twilight?"

He turned to me with a knowing smile, but quickly turned back around to answer the woman on the phone. "Elena, could you get my wallet please? It's in my room on the nightstand." He asked me quietly, having his hand over the phone. "Sure, I'll be right back."

I quickly sped to Kol's room, entered and flew straight on my nose. _'What the hell?! Seriously that's like… Oh my god is that a sandwich?!'_ I thought in disgust and quickly got up from the 'floor'. The entire room was full of trash and clothes scattered everywhere.

'_Okay… if there can be a sandwich under his bed, I really don't want to know what else there might be in there. Ok, so I need his wallet… where did he say was is? Nightstand?'_ I wondered and made my way over to his bed.

After some searching I was able to find Kol's wallet and returned it to him with a disgusted look on my face. "Here, but please… please, please! Clean and tidy your room! Do you realize that there's a halfeaten sandwich under you bed?!" I accused him and shook my head in light disgust, before marching into the livingroom.

* * *

****Later****

"I've got some news concerning them." Elijah said and looked over at Klaus and Rebekah. "So?" Kol asked, after swallowing. "My friend, the witch, called just before. She needs to see them, only that way she can really tell us what kind of spell was used on them." "Sure, when do we have to go?" I asked right away. "This afternoon, it's not that far away from here. We've got to drive for about twenty minutes, is that okay with you?" Elijah asked and I nodded since I wasn't able to speak at the moment.

"Is it that witch, who lives near this playground?" Kol asked after we had spent some time in silence, each one of us eating their pizza. "Exactly, I think Klaus and Rebekah may enjoy the presence of the little boy… They sure always got along." Elijah said and suddenly they both started laughing, but I could've cared less.

My thoughts were stuck on something Elijah had said. _'She lives near a playground… doesn't Amanda live near one? Yes… the 'Girard Playground'. And she has a son… one who just recently turned three. Nah, it's surely not them… there are other people in this city who live near a playground and who have a son…' _

"Earth to Elena. You still with us?" Kol laughed and I nodded, still too caught up in my thoughts. _'But what if it's… If they came to know… Wait a second… 'They sure always got along'… Does that mean that they all know them? That Klaus has met this boy before?... What if it's him…? I need to call Matt… He's got to know that.' _

"Elena? Why are you always zoning out?" Kol asked still very much amused, while on the inside I was slowly getting nervous. "Uhm… this witch… does she have a name?" I asked with a slightly shaking voice. "Sure, her name is Amanda and her boy's name is … Henry! Yes, Henry it is." Elijah answered with a worried look in his eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?" He continued and I shook my eyes and put the dishes in the sink.

"Can I quickly call Matt? Please, I promise I won't tell him where I am." I nearly pleaded and noticed my voice was getting shakier and shakier. "You don't need to ask, Elena. Here take my phone, but… what's going on?" Elijah asked handing me his phone, but I only took it and sped into my room, dialing the number I knew by heart since my sixth birthday.

"Dammit!" I cursed after the tenth ring. Apparently matt had gone out and wasn't at home, which left me to dial his cellphone, but he didn't answer. "Why have a phone when you're not answering?!" I hissed angrily, but eventually just gave up and walked back into the kitchen.

Of course I noticed the questioning looks the brother were giving me, but I ignored them and simply handed the phone back to Elijah. "Is everything alright?" He asked and I nodded faintly. "Yeah, just… I thought I had heard this name somewhere and wanted to ask Matt…" I answered, only telling half of the truth.

I didn't know if I was even ready to tell the truth, if I was ever going to be ready to tell the truth or if I even could. I had to admit, that eventhought I had trust into Elijah… I wasn't completely trusting. I had learned on a hard way not to trust everyone, even my own family.

"Oh and could he help you?" Elijah asked interested. "No, he didn't answer. He must've gone out or something." I answered still lost in my thoughts and took a sup from the glass of blood which Elijah had served me.

Ten minutes later we were defenitly on the road I had remembered… the road which would lead me to Amanda and her family. "Hey, why are you so quiet?" Kol asked me from the front seat, but I didn't hear him the first time since my eyes were fixed onto the street, the houses, the trees simply everything. "Elena, E-L-E-N-A! We've arrived!" Kol nearly shouted and I jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. "Wh-…" I started, but noticed we had arrived in front of two story house.

'_Oh my god… it is Amanda's… What?... What can I do? What if they find out? Hell they're going to find out! I'm doomed… Oh, gosh, oh gosh… Wh-'_ "ELENA!" Kol said a bit more forecully from… next to me? "I'm sorry, I just zoned out! There's no need to shout!" I answered angrily and shook of his hand, before I got out of the car.

Elijah had already taken care of Rebekah, so I took Klaus into my arms and together we walked up the porch. Elijah and Kol stood in the middle and I was a bit on the side, not directly seeable if the person would be looking through the peephole.

After ringing two times we all heard footsteps approaching, before the door opened, revealing a perhaps forty year old woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Elijah! What a pleasure to see you!" The unmistakable voice of Amanda was to be heard, as she stepped nearer to hug Elijah, being careful not to squeeze Rebekah to death. "Who's this?" She asked, while she was still hugging Elijah.

"The pleasure is all mine, Amanda. I'll tell you later." Elijah smiled and hugged her back. "Oh and you brought Kol!" She exclaimed happily and went to hug him as well. "Hey, Amanda. Long time no see." He greeted her amused, but seemed more reserved than Elijah.

After some seconds Amanda then noticed me and instantly she stood frozen in place, her mouth hanging open in shock. "E-… Elena?" She asked with a shaky voice and the first tears started to make their way down my cheeks.

Not able to say anything else I nodded slowly and as soon as I had done this small gesture, Amanda came forward pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh, Elena!" She kept saying in tears, while she continued hugging me with one arm so Klaus wouldn't get caught up between the two of us. "You have to see him, Elena, You have to!" She then exclaimed still in tears, starting to pull at my free arm, but I stopped short after hearing this.

"No, I can't… I can't, I can't…" I cried, handed a shocked Klaus to an equally shoked Kol and ran down the porch towards the car, where I sat next to it, crying all the tears I could cry.

"What just happened here?" I head Kol ask no one in particular. "She… she didn't tell you?" I heard Amanda asking in confusion and instantly my sobs got harder_. 'Of course I haven't told them, Amanda! They're the most powerful family in the world! I'm the doppelgänger and they were for hundreds of years on the search for her!' _

"Tell us what?" Kol asked, but Elijah quickly silenced him. "Kol, please. Take Rebekah and I'll meet you inside in a minute or two." Elijah said rather calmly and probably handed him Rebekah. Before he came walking towards me, sitting next to me and pulling me into his side.

"Elena… I really, really want to help you,… but I can't if you won't tell me what wrong." He said in this soft voice, absolutely not carrying that I was ruinning his expensive shirt. "I can't, Elijah… I can't…" I said in between some heavy sobs. This time I couldn't say it, because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't formulate the words which were needed.

I had always known that Elijah and I were most of the time on the same page, but that he had such a good understanding of me… that left me speechless. "Okay, look. I'll ask simple questions and you nod or shake your head, is that okay?" He whispered softly and I nodded once to show him that I was listening.

"Okay… You obviously know Amanda." He asked just to be sure and I nodded none the less. "Good, does this have something to do with you past?" Again I nodded and heard a big sight coming from Elijah. "From your past with Matt?" He asked after a moment of silence and this time a bit slower I nodded. "From your reaction to seeing Amanda and hearing her name I take it it's something big." "Yes" I answered with nearly no voice.

"Uncle Elijah!" We both heard a voice shout and I just turned around the right second to see a boy with light brown hair running down the stairs of the porch and jumping at Elijah's back, gripping him as strongly as he could. "Henry!" Elijah laughed and pulled Henry in front of him, smiling widely at the little boy.

'_He has grown so much… he's a true little guy now…'_ "Who's that?" Henry asked, looking from Elijah to me. As soon as I heard him, I slightly turned my shoulder towards the duo and furiously wiped away my tears, not wanting him to see them.

"That my little boy is my… girlfriend Elena." Elijah answered with a big smirk and winked at me over Henry's shoulder. Henry gave me a sweet little smile, then turned to Elijah and put his hand over his mouth to whisper in Elijah's ear.

"She's really pretty uncle E. What do I have to call her?" He whispered to Elijah and once again I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I held them back and tried to think of something else. "Why don't you ask Elena?" Elijah whispered back, knowing damn well that I could hear every word he said.

Slowly and a little bit frightened, Henry turned to me and gave me a nervous smile. The exact same smile…. Matt always had. The one that was so cute and that betrayed him every time. "Hi, I'm Henry." Henry said and stretched out his little hand.

In that moment I would've done nothing more but to run away and cry, but I knew that I had to be strong for at least some more hours and willed my tears to disappear. Before I took his little hand in mine and gave him the best smile I could.

"Hi Henry, I'm Elena." I said softly and gave the hand a soft squeeze, before letting it go and leaning a bit back. "Are you going to marry uncle Elijah?" Henry suddenly asked, shocking me into a complete silence. "Henry, you don't ask these kinds of questions so directly." Elijah said somehow a little bit embarrassed and help me getting up.

"I'm sorry…" Henry murmured and looked down, probably afraid that Elijah or I would be angry. "Hey, it's okay, Henry. Do you want to show me around?" I asked trying to make him smile again, hoping he wouldn't start crying or something.

But thankfully I was able to observe how a small smile made its way upon his adorable face and before I could really react, he had gripped my hand and was pulling me towards his house once again. "Come on! I want to show my football!" He exclaimed excitedly, while we more or less walked towards the house. More or less walking, because I nearly had to jog to keep up with Henry.

**Elijah's P.O.V**.

The second Henry came running out of the house, the thought that had been stuck in my head, the name which had been on the tip of my tongue, came to the front of my mind, at the exact same moment Henry jumped on my shoulders. "Uncle Elijah!"

'_How was I not able to make this connection before?... It should've been obvious! The way he looks… Elena's reaction upon hearing Amanda's name… The secret glances between Matt and her, the two names Charlotte and Henry… They are not that common names in this period!' _

"Henry!" I laughed and pulled Henry in front of me. '_The resemblance is… clearly evident. I just wonder who this Charlotte was…. Is she…?'_ "Who's that?" Henry asked, looking from me to Elena and I noticed Elena turning away, brushing away the tears on her face. _'What happened here?...' _I wondered, while I tried everything to keep him entertained.

"That my little boy is my… girlfriend Elena." I answered with a sligth smirk and winked at Elena over Henry's shoulder, trying to lift the mood a little bit at least. Henry than gave Elena a litte, shy smile, before turning back to me and putting his hand before his mouth before leaning towards my ear.

"She's really pretty uncle E. What do I have to call her?" He whispered into my ear and I had to hold back the chuckle, which was threatening to escape me, just as I noticed the change in Elena. She was getting this sad look once again, but there was determition as well in her eyes. "Why don't you ask Elena?" I whispered back, knowing that Elena would be able to hear my every word. But I chose to say this, so he would get a little involved with Elena, so I could try to find out more about this story. Hi, I'm Henry." Henry said and stretched out his little hand.

"Hi Henry, I'm Elena." Elena said softly with a sad smile and squeezed Henry's hand just a little. I could see that she was trying very hard not to hurt or fright him in any way. "Are you going to marry uncle Elijah?" Henry suddenly asked, shocking both me and Elena into a complete silence. _'Henry! Well… he sure is… rather… forward. Must be coming from his mother…'_ I thought with some new found fondness, well with even more than I had already.

"Henry, you don't ask these kinds of questions so directly." I tried to explain Henry, while on the inside I had to admit that this question was… well, let's just say that it had crossed my mind once or twice already.

"I'm sorry…" Henry murmured and looked down, slightly worried that I would get angry at him for asking this question, but I knew that even if I wanted to be angry at him, I wouldn't be able to… ever. "Hey, it's okay, Henry. Do you want to show me around?" Elena than rappidly asked, trying to make him smile again, hoping he wouldn't start crying or get afraid.

Henry than quickly grabbed Elena's hand and started pulling her towards his house. '_That boy sure knows how to make his way into some ones heart'._ "Come on! I want to show my football!" He exclaimed excitedly and Elena and Henry walked away from me.

I sighted heavily, than started following them as well. I had just closed the front door, when Kol nearly ambushed me. "What's going on here?" He asked suspiciously and I led him towards the seats in Amanda's living room. "Something our dear Elena and her friends were able to keep hidden from all of us." I answered vaguely, hoping he would at least grasp a little bit of what I was talking, but luck wasn't exactly on my side.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were just here to find a way to break the spell?" He continued asking. "That's what I thought of as well, Kol… But it seems that… Elena and Amanda know each other. I won't tell you the story, because one, I don't know it and two, it would still be Elena's choice if she wants to tell it to you or not." I answered, while looking through the windows of the living room, from which I could see Elena playing football with Henry.

"Okay, but are we going to break the spell or not?" Kol asked rather annoyed and I rolled my eyes at my little brother. Sometimes he was just too…. Well, he was just not always really thinking. "Yes, we just need some patience." I answered and went to take Klaus and Rebekah from Amanda's arms once she stepped into the room with them.

"So, you really didn't know?" Amanda asked incredulously and sat down on the rocking chair. "No… I had heard once some names, but… I never knew who the names belonged to." I answered truthfully. "Yeah, that was an incredibly sad story… Poor thing…" Amanda murmured and instantly my interest got spiked.

"What do you mean by 'incredibly sad story'?" I asked curiously and hoped she would at least acknowledge my question or give me some hints, but I didn't really expect the answer I got from her. "Henry's twin, Charlotte…. She died in Elena's arms just after being born."

* * *

**So…. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought! AN: I know this chapter was quite loaded and the thing with Henry got out quite harshly, but I decided to bring this story soon to an end (there could still be three, four chapters!) and for the end I needed this 'secret' to be out. So, I hope you weren't too disappointed by this chapter and that you'll continue reading this Story :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! So… the big secret finally got exposed! I have to admit, that I wasn't that… happy with the last chapter, but I'll try to make this one better**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_So, you really didn't know?" Amanda asked incredulously and sat down on the rocking chair. "No… I had heard once some names, but… I never knew who the names belonged to." I answered truthfully. "Yeah, that was an incredibly sad story… Poor thing…" Amanda murmured and instantly my interest got spiked. _

"_What do you mean by 'incredibly sad story'?" I asked curiously and hoped she would at least acknowledge my question or give me some hints, but I didn't really expect the answer I got from her. "Henry's twin, Charlotte…. She died in Elena's arms just after being born." _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

"HOLY SHIT! Elena had a child?!" Kol exclaimed shocked and looked at me and Amanda. _'Is he always that stupid or is he doing this to annoy me?!'_ I thought annoyed and rolled my eyes at my brother, something I rarely ever did. Truth be told that was a 'habit' I had taken up from Elena, she seemed to be quite fond of this action as she was constantly doing it.

"Kol, please, watch your language. And would it be that hard for you to listen at least once in your life? Elena didn't have one child, but two. Twins to be exact, Kol." I answered with an annoyed undertone and stood up, slowly walking towards the windows from where I could see Elena playing football with Henry.

She was smiling like I had never seen her before, she seemed to be so full of joy, laughing with Henry… but at the same time there was a small, sad glint in her eyes I noticed once she had turned around for some seconds.

Of course one would be sad if he didn't see his child over a long period of time. _'I wonder when she saw him the last time… Did she ever see him again after their, well his birth?... Why did she give Henry away? Why did… Charlotte die?'_ I wondered, while I continued looking at Elena.

"I really… don't want to disturb you, but… please don't tell Elena that I told you about them. I… promised not to tell anyone and I really haven't… until today." Amanda said slightly ashamed of herself. "Don't worry, Amanda. We won't tell her anything, but we will talk about it, just Elena and us." I assured her and turned around just so she could see that I was being sincere, before turning back around to see Elena and Henry coming back in. _'They look… how do they call it these day?... Cute? Yeah, they look cute together…'_

"I won! I won!" Henry exclaimed happily and jumped towards Kol onto the couch next to Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. "Really?" Kol asked amused and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Mhm! I was better than aunt Elena!" Henry said seriously and sat up straighter too prove his point.

I heard a sharp intact of breath coming from Elena and turned around just to see a tear sliding down her beautiful face. "If… you'll excuse me for a minute." Elena mumbled and walked out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind her and only seconds later did I hear the first sobs. §

I wanted to follow her, to console her, but Amanda discretely shook her head and walked over to me. "I think it's best if I go… You know, sometimes women have to talk with women." She said softly and waited till I nodded before following Elena.

Sighting heavily I stopped listening and went near Kol and the others. "Uncle Elijah, where has mummy gone to?" Henry asked concerned, stopping in the middle of his conversation with Kol. "She went outside to have a grown up discussion with Elena." I answered his question. "Don't you want to play with Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked him after some seconds of silence, after noticing that he was starting to fidget in boredom.

"I want to… but they don't talk with me." Henry complained and shot both Klaus and Rebekah a hard, annoyed look. _'It is true… I've only heard them say 'Hungly'… They have never said anything else, I wonder if it is something because of the spell or if it's an additional one or… something else…'_ "Oh, they're very shy, but I'm sure they would love to play with you Henry, right Klaus?" I asked turning to my little brother, now really little and silently prayed he would at least give me some kind of answer.

Thankfully Klaus listened in on the conversation for once and slowly nodded his head, as if he were suspicious or… _'Is he actually frightened of me?'_ I wondered surprised as I listened more closely on the rythem of his heart. Kol gave me a knowing smile, but thankfully said nothing. _'Well that promises to get interesting…' _

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I tried to keep my emotions under control, I tried to keep my sadness in check, but after hearing Henry calling me 'aunt'… The thin walls I had been able to build up, broke down again and I knew that I had to get out of the room or else I would start crying right there and then.

"If… you'll excuse me for a minute." I mumbled quietly and quickly walked out of the room, out of the house, closing the front door behind me and sat on the porch just as my first sobs broke through me. _'I should've never come here… I should've stayed at the house the moment I heard Amanda's name…' _I thought over and over again.

"Elena?" I suddenly heard Amanda's soft voice behind me. "What?" I asked not too nicely and instantly my mother's educations kicked in and I turned around to Amanda. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, still crying silently. _'If you only knew how much I am sorry… not just for that, but for so much other stuff as well…' _

"Oh, honey…" She sighted heavily and came to sit next to me, pulling my head into her lap, like a mom would do to console her child. "Cry as much as you need, sweetie. I'm here, I won't go anywhere." She said softly, while going with her hand through my hair. "It's so hard, Amanda…" I cried harder, thinking of the sweet Henry inside and … Charlotte.

In the past I had often blocked away any thoughts about Henry, but most importantly about Charlotte. I blocked them, because I feared they were going to find it out. Some would say that I was ashamed of them, but I really wasn't! _'No, I could never be ashamed of them… never!'_

It was just that… I had always felt that if I would keep them, that I would put them into danger. I couldn't say why I had had this feeling, but as soon as I learned that I was pregnant I had had a constant fear. A fear that something bad, like really bad would happen.

Thinking now about what exactly just happened in my life since I said my goodbyes to them…. It was probably the wisest decision Matt and I had taken. Also another main reason was that we were both simply too young, we weren't ready to take care of children when we were both still children.

Good, what we did… well children don't do this stuff, but… we were drunk, young and carefree. We hadn't thought about the dangers, the risks of a pregnancy. _'Yep… we had been reckless… but we paid for it…' _

"I know sweetie… In time it will eventually get a little less hard, but I can't guarantee it. If there was a simple way to take away your pain by magic, believe me I would've done it that same day." Amanda told me softly and I nodded, knowing that what she was saying was true. I believed her, I really did.

"You know that if you need me, I'll always be here for you. You can come and visit us whenever you want to, Elena. Whether you come alone or with Elijah, it doesn't matter. But I'm sure Elijah would love to accompagny you." Amanda laughed and I had to admit that I felt now slightly better. The tears were still streaming down my face, but much slower now than before.

"How come you know them?" I asked, sitting up again and brushing my hair back in place. "They're old… friends, you could say." Amanda laughed again and after noticing my confused and slightly suspicious look, she stopped and straightened herself a little bit. _'Old friends? Huh… I wonder what behind this…'_

"Many years ago, I was a rather… rebellious young witch. I got into some trouble and attracted unwanted attention. Elijah and Klaus got me out of my troubles and gave me a well paid job. For a while I worked for them, but I always knew that it wouldn't last." Amanda answered with a far away look.

I wanted to ask her what happened, but I knew that it wasn't my place to. I knew that she had to make the first step, that I wasn't allowed to push her. "Eventually we all separated ways and I went to live my life. Some years later I crossed their path again, but this time it was Elijah who was in a pretty bad situation. After getting him out of the unfortunate situation we started working together once again."

"Have they known Henry since his birth?" I asked after thinking about it for some seconds, wondering if I really wanted to know the answer. "Yes… I knew that they were searching for the doppelgänger, namely you, at that time… and I recognized you. Even if I was friends with them all, I would've never given away your existence, the location of your home or anything of that manner." Amanda reassured me with a serious look and I couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"I believe you, Amanda… But… why did you?" "Why I adopted Henry?" Amanda interjected and I nodded, once again not able to utter a word because of my emotions. Even if deep in my heart I knew that it was the right decision to make, it was still hard to hear it out loud. To know that my… son wasn't my son.

"That, my dear Elena, is the question and the answer at the same time. The probably best protection you could give your son was mine… I'm not saying this to flatter myself or anything, but it is the truth. Klaus, no, the entire Original family would never search for the doppelgänger or descendants of the doppelgänger in their own ranks." Amanda declared and I had to admit that she was absolutely right.

I personally, should I be an Original, would've never looked in my ranks. I would've looked everywhere but there. _'So she really protected him… It was the right decision after all…'_ I thought slightly relieved, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"You're a true genius Amanda!" I announced and hugged her. "Thank you very much, Elena." She smiled and started laughing right away. "So, they all saw him grow up?" I asked and wondered what he might've been like, his first words… his first steps.

"Yeah, pretty much… all expect Kol. He came later into the picture, but apart from this yes." Amanda said and smiled faintly. "You know they've all got a pretty soft heart, Elena… They've built enormous walls around them, to protect themselves, but on the inside… they're just like you and me."

'_Perhaps… expect their a thousand years older… at least in my case… I wonder how long Amanda really is...'_ "I know… it's just sometimes hard to see it." I answered and took off the bracelet I had been playing with the entire time, Matt's bracelet for Henry. "Amanda?" I asked feeling suddenly shy and insecure. "What?" "Can… can I give something to Henry? It's from Matt… I would understand if you said no, but… I promised it to Matt."

"Of course you can Elena! Why do you even ask? He's as much part of your family as he is of mine." Amanda said slightly shocked that I would ask such a question. "Really?" I asked unsure, somehow thinking she might be making a joke or something.

"Of course, Elena. You know I still have the beautiful pendant you left Charlotte… I'm planning to give it to Henry when he's a bit older, because he knows that he had once a sister, a twin, and now it's still too big for him, I don't want him to lose it." Amanda said after a little break. "You kept it?" I asked once again with tears in my eyes and noticed that Amanda had some as well.

"Yes… I know you had placed it onto Charlotte, when she… went from us, but I thought it was important for Henry to have something which belonged to his sister and before that to his mom. I hope you understand it…" Amanda said, not risking to look me in the eyes, probably fearing I would get mad or something for taking this bracelet.

"I understand you, Amanda… I really do…" I answered, while in my head I was far away. I was thinking of the little grave… the inscription on the stone… her first teddy bear next to it. I knew that I was mentally torturing me, but it was the time to let my tears, my grief out.

I had accumulated it for far too long inside of me. Everything had to come out one day and it was better now than later, when I might be in some sticky situation or something. At least here I was in a safe environment, with the people I loved…

Yes, loved… I really did love Elijah and I had to admit that I could see a future with him, that I whished one with him. I loved Amanda like a second mother, she had taken care of me when I didn't have the strength to. She had welcomed me into her house, when I needed a shelter… she had taken care of my boy, after I had given up.

And yes, I even had some sentiments left for Kol, Klaus and Rebekah. Of course not romantically, god no! But they had grown on me… Kol with his constant remarked, his special sense of humor. He was acting often like a mini Klaus, but if you got through his walls (and I think I did) you then learned that he was a pretty decent guy. He was loyal, friendly and a very good listener.

Even Klaus and Rebekah had grown on me, okay main reason because they were small children and because they couldn't say anything else than 'Hungly'. Rebekah… well even as a three year old toddler, she still clearly showed that she wasn't my biggest fan and I could understand her… to some extand.

Klaus… well as a toddler he was just completely the opposite from the Klaus I knew. This Klaus was sweet, innocent, mostly good humored… He remembered me of Jeremy when he was smaller. What was actually also pretty weird, was that Klaus seemed to have more trust into me than into his brothers.

I had noticed the slight backing away every time his brothers would come near to him, I had noticed the slight acceleration of his heart when they were near, the nervous glances… Long story short, it was as clear as the day.

"Are you worried about what happens next? About what will happen now that they know Henry is actually your son?" Amanda asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes and no… Well, yes I am." I answered and glanced at the front door, which was still closed and listened in for a second. '_Is Elijah going to be mad that I kept it to myself? Is he going to think less of me now that he knows that I could've participated on 'Sixteen and Pregnant'?...'_

I could hear Elijah laughing softly, as well as Kol and Henry. They seemed to be doing some car races or something in this manner. The little mental image, which appeared after thinking of that brought a little smile to me.

"Don't worry, Elena. Elijah would never let anything happen either to Henry or you. He cares a lot for you two, so don't underestimate this power. Kol… you probably know how he's always acting… But he likes you both a lot, so you don't need to worry at all.

Klaus… He's a different story. I don't think he would do something to harm you, I mean Henry and you, but he's surely going to be pissed. But that's something we can worry once we got them back to normal." Amanda said, slowly getting up from the steps.

"Will we be able to bring them back?" I asked, while getting up as well and brushing away a little dirt from my jeans. "I can't… say just now. I have to take a closer look at them… Come on, let's go and see what they're doing." Amanda smiled and stretched out her hand for me to take it.

* * *

****Later****

"What do you mean by 'there are two possibilities'?" I asked confused, after replaying through my head what Amanda just had said. "It means that either the spell will just wear off by itself in some years or that there is a cure for it somewhere." Amanda answered, looking through her spell books and sighting heavily every once and then. "How long is 'some years'?" Elijah asked from right next to me, his hand on my lower back.

Amanda dramatically rolled her eyes at us, before sitting down on the chair with a loud and heavy sight. "I don't know, it's not like there's written a time limit on them… My guess would be, that if this spell is one of these spells, that they will turn back at the age they got originally transformed."

"You've got to be kidding! You mean we're going to have to stand him for… 24 years! That's how long it will take for him to get 27!" Kol exclaimed angrily, pacing from one side of the room to the other. "Fucking witches!... Damn Klaus!" Kol continued more silently, shooting from time to time death glares at Klaus.

Of course Elijah and I were also extremely shocked to hear this… but we kept it more or less to ourselves. "24 years... that's… wow." I murmured and looked rather shocked at Klaus over Elijah's shoulder, only to notice that he was sitting on the couch by himself.

"Amanda?" I asked shortly afterwards and turned to look at her once again. "Yes?" She asked and glanced up from the spell book she had been looking at. "Let's say it's really such a spell and that it's going to take twenty-seven years to have… Klaus back to his normal self, will they be toddlers for this entire period or are they going to grow up just like other… kids?" I asked, feeling a bit weird to be talking about kids, when… my son was just in the same room.

"I really don't know… Again, that entirely depends on the spell which was used to transform them. But I could imagine that it is a spell where they get to grow up like… normal kids." Amanda said, now taking a closer look at Klaus as well. Instantly I noticed the fright in his eyes and didn't miss the glance he shot me, before looking back at Amanda with big eyes.

"And what if there's a cure against this spell?" Elijah asked with hope, it was evident that he hoped there would be a simpler cure than to take care of them for over twenty years, well at least in Klaus's case… Rebekah would be 'all grown up' in about 14 years.

'_At least I think she was seventeen when she got turned… ' _I suddenly thought and looked over at the sleeping Rebekah._ 'If they're going to grow up like normal kids… The hate will be back, she's going to hate me and Klaus is probably going to be one hell of a challenge… But then again… will I be around to see them growing up if it's such a spell? Will I be back in my old town or will I still be 'on the road' with Elijah and Kol? I have to admit that life with them is rather… fun. '_

"Well if there is a cure… we just need to find the person who put it on them." Amanda answered shrugging her shoulders and instantly we heard Kol scuff. "Yeah, because that so simple." He muttered under his breath and I shot him a warning look. I wasn't happy about this situation either, but it wasn't Amanda's fault.

"Understandable" Elijah answered and I was sure that he was already thinking of some kind of plan. "Good, then we will see eachother soon again… Goodbye, Amanda." Elijah said and left my side for some seconds, to give Amanda a quick hug. "Goodbye, Elijah."

I then did the same thing and stepped forward giving Amanda a longer hug than Elijah had. "Goodbye, Amanda. See you soon." I told her and once again had to fight against my emotions, against my tears. "Goodbye, darling. Come back soon, come back whenever you want to." Amanda said and gave me one last squeeze before stepping back.

I then slowly walked up to Henry and kneeled down next to him. "Goodbye, Henry. It was a pleasure meeting you." I smiled and stretched out my hand, but he suddenly moved forward and hugged me quite tightly. "Goodbye aunt Elena! And thank you for the bracelet!" He exclaimed happily, showing off his bracelet.

****The next day****

'_Who the hell is knocking and ringing the doorbell that loudly at seven in the morning?!_' I thought angrily and pushed myself up on my elbows, a weak attempt at waking up some more. Once I had yawned loudly I realized that I was alone in bed. _'Where's Elijah?_' I wondered for a second, but then the bothersome knocking started again.

"I'm coming!" I muttered and hastily put on one of Elijah's oversized shirts, well for him it was fitting perfectly, but for me it was clearly oversized. _'I still wonder where Elijah could be… it's seven in the morning after all…' _

Once I had the buttons of the shirt closed, I quickly sped downstairs and stopped short at the small table in the entrance.

_**I went out for a quick run, will be back with breakfast. –E.**_

'_At least now I know where Elijah is…'_ I thought already a bit more relaxed and opened the door only to slam it back shut in the next instant. _'FUCK! What are they doing here?!'_ I thought angrily and slightly worried. Worried because until now, they didn't know about Klaus's and Rebekah's… condition.

"Elena, open the door."

* * *

**So, first of all, I'm really, really sorry that this is such a short chapter! But yeah, there was a lot so… I hope it made up for it :D Anyway… what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review to let me know what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I can't believe I'm now already uploading the 12. chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked the story so far and that you will like this story as well!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_**I went out for a quick run, will be back with breakfast. –E.**_

'_At least now I know where Elijah is…' I thought already a bit more relaxed and opened the door only to slam it back shut in the next instant. 'FUCK! What are they doing here?!' I thought angrily and slightly worried. Worried because until now, they didn't know about Klaus's and Rebekah's… condition. _

"_Elena, open the door." _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

'_Oh damn! What am I going to do?!... They can't get to know the existence of toddler Klaus and Rebekah… Shit, I need to get Kol.'_ After verifying that the door was locked, I quickly sped to Kol's room and went inside, not caring if he was sleeping or not.

"Kol! Kol, wake up!" I hissed and shook him, trying to get him out of his heavy sleep. "No, too early…" Kol mumbled sleepily and turned in his bed, but I shook him just harder and harder. _'How can he still sleep when there's so much noise in his room and outside?!'_ "Wake up! Kol! The entire gang is outside!" I hissed silently and pulled away his pillows and his covers.

"ELENA! No! Go and annoy Elijah!" Kol whined, but finally decided to open his eyes to shoot death glares at me. _'He's got to be kidding me!'_ "No! You listen now! Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie are standing in front of our front door! You need to get Klaus and Rebekah out of here!" I urged and started pulling him out of his bed, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing boxer shorts and that he wasn't in such a bad shape.

'_Well not as good as Elijah… I don't think there's anyone who can measure up to him… mhm… nah there is, but I'm not going to tell him that… ELENA! FOCUS!'_ I nearly yelled at myself in my head and quickly shook my head in an attempt at clearing my head.

"What are you talking about Elena? Why would they be here?" Kol asked and furiously rubbed his eyes, yawning like mad. "Kol, please. Just trust me… Take Klaus and Rebekah and hide them! Please  
Do it for me!" I pleaded silently and hoping it would lift my chances I started to make puppy eyes. _'I hope this is going to work or else I really don't know what I could do else…' _

"Okay, okay… How much time do I have?" He asked now a little bit more awake than before. "Nothing, nada! They're in front of the door! Now shoo! Go!" I urged and nearly pushed him out of his own room. "Yeah, yeah…" Kol started, but stopped after hearing the banging on the front door.

Kol than turned to me with a shocked expression and I just gave him a 'I told you so'- look. "Okay, good. I believe you now… Where do we meet again?" Kol asked silently, while we walked towards the twins' room. "I'll contact you…. Search for Elijah and tell him to go into cover with all of you. Oh and tell this Amanda as well!" I said and was about to run away, but in the last second I turned to Kol and gave him a long hug.

"See you soon." I smiled despite the situation and sped back to the front door. _'Okay, you can do this Elena… You're strong!' _I took one last deep breath and nervously glanced down the hallway, just the exact moment I saw Kol flee with the twins and opened the door.

"Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie. What are you doing here?" I asked slowly and leaned against the doorframe, making sure they couldn't get a food glimpse of the inside of the house. "Why did you shut the door before?" Caroline asked confused and accusingly, crossing her arms before her chest. "Because I had left some buttons open." I said and gestured to the shirt I was wearing.

I noticed a hidden smile on Caroline's face, Damon's annoyed look, Stefan's questioning one and Bonnie's accusing one. _'Oh let them think what they want to! They're not worth it!'_ I told myself in an attempt at keeping myself calm.

"Cut it out Elena. We're here to get you back, so… you coming or do I have to drag you out?" Damon asked impatiently. "Why?" I asked questioningly, for once really interested and curious about their answer. _'Why can't they let me live my life for at least one?!... I'm old enough… I don't need protection 24/7!' _

"Why? Elena! It's obvious that you were forced to leave Mystic Falls! You would never leave alone without telling us!" Caroline said slightly offended as if I had just insulted her or something like this. "But I didn't get forced to leave! I did it out of my own free will." I said at first heatedly, but quickly tried to calm myself down again. _'Kind of…. Okay I had to flee, but Elijah didn't really force me into anything… besides Matt was with me, as well as mini Klaus and mini Rebekah.' _

"Elena! Come on, we all know that's crap! You would never leave without telling us!" Bonnie interjected and the need to roll my eyes was nearly overpowering everything else. "No! It's the truth! Have you ever thought that you were perhaps suffocating me?" I asked right back, now seriously on the verge of making a huge scene.

"Suffocating you? Elena, have you heard yourself speaking? It's obvious they had you compelled…" Damon said angrily and gripped my arm with a rather strong grip. "Come on Elena, let's go home." He said more softly, but never loosened the strong grip on my arm. _'No I don't want to! I am home here!'_

"Damon I warn you one last time. Let go of my arm." I said slowly, looking deep into his blue eyes, trying to make him see that I wasn't compelled, that I choose to be here of my own free will. "Elena, why do you want to stay here? Besides who's house is this?" Caroline asked stepping forward in an attempt at calming down the heavy tension.

'_Damn… Why did she have to ask this question?'_ I thought, before I thought about a good answer. "I want to stay here at least for a little while…" I started, but quickly stopped myself so I could think about my next words. "Look… I will come back… I just need some time alone. I want to see the world, travel around and then I'll come back… I promise." I said and felt only a little bit guilty that I would lie to them without even batting an eyelash.

"Elena… I don't know if that's safe for you… I mean you're all alone… don't you think one of us should stay here with you?" Stefan asked and I could clearly read between the lines that he was meaning himself.

'_Oh sure…. I'll leave Elijah high and dry just to come back with you… Seriously?! How stupid does he think I am?!... on the other hand he doesn't know that I'm with Elijah… Don't search excuses for them, Elena! That's what you've been doing for the past years, you need to let go of them!' _

"No, I want to do this alone." I answered calmly and straightened my position, preparing myself to close the door and to walk away from it. "Okay, you want to stay here… but you still haven't answered out question about the owner of this house." Bonnie pointed out and I could've slammed the door right into her face. '_And here I thought this could go smoothly…' _

"It's mine. It was an heritage of John and Isobel, well actually more Isobel." I explained innocently, hoping they would take this story. "Really? And how come we never learned of this heritage?" Damon asked suspiciously and I shot him an annoyed look.

"Because I don't need to share every little detail with you. Besides… how come you arrived here?" I asked mimicking Damon's earlier tone and crossed my arms once again. _'I seriously need to lose this habit… Could cost me my life one day…' _

"An old friend of mine called me, saying she had seen the doppelgänger named Elena." Damon said smugly and the exact same moment he said it, I noticed Stefan's eyes wander to the house of the one and only Miranda Pole. _'I knew it! I knew something was fishy about her!'_ I thought victoriously, but of course kept it to myself.

"I see…" I answered trying my best to sound bored. "Yes and that's why we know that you're lying to us. You were here with Elijah and … Kol? So, where are they?" Damon questioned, trying to look into the house.

"They're gone, Damon. They've been gone for some days and since I wasn't ready to leave just yet, I thought why not stay." I explained rather calmly, while on the inside I was starting to become a total mess. I wanted them to go, I wanted to simply get away from here, search for Elijah and Kol and then go far away.

"Mhm, suuuure. That's also why you're wearing a men's shirt." Damon pointed out and you could easily detect the hurt and anger in his voice. _'Gosh he really needs to relax and lie down… It's not like we're together! I'm not commenting on his feeds and fucks either!' _

"So what? I like wearing big shirts, got a problem with it?" I challenged and gave him my own version of an angry look. "Enough!" Bonnie suddenly shouted and we all turned to her with a surprised look.

"Elena, I know you're hiding something… I don' t know what, but I'm going to find out…. But I think… I think we could step back for some time…" Bonnie said while looking me straight in the eyes. "What do you mean by stepping back?" Damon asked confused and accusingly. "Leave her some space, Damon."

"She can have her space back in Mystic Falls where we can keep an eye on her!" Damon interjected. "Why not stay here?! We can also keep an eye on her here!" Caroline proposed, but Stefan interjected. "It isn't safe around here. Too many Vampires and besides we can better keep the Originals away from her when she's back at home."

'_They're speaking about me as if I were some toy! They don't even ask for my thoughts! Nothing!'_ "SHE IS RIGHT HERE!" I shouted angrily and slammed the door shut, before I let myself slide down in front of it.

I was so tired of it all. I was tired of the Salvatore's constant fighting about me, I was tired of the 'protection' gang… Only now did I really realize how irksome they were. They didn't see me as a friend anymore, but as a thing they had to protect at all costs.

'_How could I let it go this far? Why didn't I realize this sooner?... Was I so caught up in my own little world, that I didn't notice it all changing and taking this… form? Or did I notice it but conveniently decided to forget it?'_ I wondered, while I heard the gang still banter outside.

"It's all your fault Damon!" Caroline hissed lowly. "You ignored her just as much!" Damon hissed right back at the exact same moment someone knocked on the front door. "Elena, please… We're sorry." Stefan's voice came loudly through the door and I only shook my head even though they couldn't see it.

'_Should I just flee? … Would be easier, because who knows how far they'll go to take me with them…_' I wondered and got up from my spot. _'Yeah, perhaps I should just do that… It's a bit cowardly, but discussions with the brothers never end well and I sure as hell don't want to return there_!'

"Elena! Come on! We're sorry!" Damon nearly shouted, but I continued walking into the kitchen. Once there I took out the money from the 'pizza service' drawer and the keys from Elijah's car. I then went to the big cupboard were the portable iceboxes were and quickly pulled one out. As fast as I could I took several blood bags out of the fridge, stuffed them in the box and sped to Klaus's and Rebekah's room.

There I noticed a big duffel bag and quickly stuffed some clothes for them in there, before I ran up to Elijah's and now also my room. I took out some clothes for the both of us and went sped back downstairs, where I took also some clean clothes for Kol.

Once I was satisfied with the things I had packed, I went back to the front door only to notice that the gang wasn't there anymore. _'Shit! Where are they?!'_ I wondered and quickly sped to the hidden door on the opposite wall, where I knew that Elijah had the security system installed, namely the monitors of the security cameras.

'_Okay… we're could they be?'_ I wondered and looked at all the different screens, before I noticed them in the garden_. 'Dude, that's private property…'_ I thought annoyed, as I saw them coming over the fence and approaching the house.

'_Perhaps I could reach the car?...'_ I wondered and got out of the room, making sure that the door got safely closed once again, before I sped to the front door once again. With one last glance behind me, I slowly opened the front door. _'Ok… so far everything went well… Let's hope it continues that way.' _

When I was sure the air was clear, I quickly sped to the garage and tried to open it as silently as possible. The door was making rather loud noises, but thankfully one of the neighbors had decided to cut the grass, so the opening of the garage door was nearly covered by it.

Not thinking much more, I quickly opened the car, got it and started it. Of course starting the car was loud and as soon as I was half out of the garage I noticed Damon, Caroline and Stefan in the front door. They looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces, but Damon was the first to react.

He quickly sped forward, the exact same moment I pushed the accelerator completely down, causing the car to go backwards as fast as possible. _'I really feel like in one of those spy movies!'_ I thought slightly distracted, but quickly regained my concentration and watched where I was driving.

Of course Damon was extremely fast and really near to me, Stefan and Caroline now too, but I pushed them out of my thoughts and just wondered where I could turn around. The car was thankfully a rather fast model, a sports edition, so it easily reached higher speed then normal car. _'I think I might now get the concept of men's fascination with fast cars… it sure is good in such cases as this one here.' _

With one last deep breath, I looked back at Damon, still driving backwards and stepped with all my force onto the breaks. The car came to a screeching halt, Damon, Stefan and Caroling so shocked that they ran past me and I used that moment to push the accelerator back down and before they really had a chance to react I was already around the next corner. _'Adios amigos!'_

For some time I continued at the same tempo, taking many turn, trying to put as much distance as possible between the gang and me, because I knew that it wouldn't take too long before they would come after me.

'_Okay, now that one thing is taken care of… where will I be able to find them again? Do I even have their number?'_ I suddenly wondered and got a really bad feeling, so I decided to halt at the next chance I got. Some roads down I discovered a parking and quickly went there.

'_Damn! I don't have Kol's number! Do I have Elijah's?'_ I wondered and for a moment simply held my head in between my hands to clearly think about it. _'Come on E… You've looked at that contact in your phone so many nights… You know it!' _I encouraged myself over and over again.

After what seemed like an eternity I suddenly had like a flash and the number came back to my mind. _'Yay! Now I only have to find a phone… Guess I'll have to use one of those old coin phones or I'm going into a shop and ask them if I can use their phone.' _

****Some minutes later****

'_Please pick up, please…. ' _I prayed over and over again, while I nervously tapped onto the table I was sitting at. "Elena?" Elijah answered worriedly and I let out the nervous breath I had been holding. "Thank god! Are Kol and the twins with you?" I asked, looking around me to make sure no one was listening into my conversation.

"Yes, they're all here. What happened this morning, Elena?" Elijah asked, but I quickly interrupted him. "I can tell you later, in person. Where are you?" I asked urgently, looking out the window to see if I could see the Salvatore brothers or Caroline or Bonnie.

"Do you know where the New Orleans Country Club is?" Elijah asked. "No, but I've got GPS, so it shouldn't be a too big problem… Oh, Elijah I took your car." I admitted and hoped he wouldn't be angry or something. "That's great, Elena! Just put into the GPS … NO HOME 2, it will direct you directly to our house." Elijah said and I chuckled at the name 'No home 2'.

"Okay, well… see you soon. Love you." I quickly said and hung up, not waiting for his replay. Now that I knew where they were I wanted to get there as fast as possible_. 'I'm sure something is going to go wrong… something has to happen. If my friends could find us, than so can the guys who 'attacked' us in Mystic Falls…'_

It took me a bit over twenty minutes to get to Elijah's second house in town, since I took many turns to make sure that no one was following me. Once again this house simply looked amazing, it was two stories high and if you didn't really pay attention you could've easily missed the driveway to the houses because of the trees and all the other plants which were kind of hiding it from view.

"Did you make it here safely?" Elijah asked me as soon as I arrived and pulled me into a tight hug. _'If you look away from the stunt I pulled earlier with driving backwards and speeding way over the limit… then yeah.'_ I thought, but for Elijah's benefits I simply nodded and hugged him back with just as much force.

Elijah led me in the house and as soon as I was inside I got greeted by Kol. "Elena! Nice to see you again, even though you waking me up will mean payback sometime." Kol said serious, but I could easily see and hear the amusement. "Mhm, sure." I answered, but hugged him as well.

"Oh, I brought some blood bags and clothes since I didn't know if there would be this kind of stuff in the new 'hiding place'." I declared and held up the duffel bag and pointed to the icebox Elijah had taken from me. "Thanks, Elena." Elijah smiled and gave me a sweet kiss, before he disappeared with the box, probably going to put the blood bags into the fridge.

"So, wanna have a tour of Klaus's house?" Kol asked and I looked shocked at him. "That's Klaus's?" I asked and took a closer look at my surrounding. "Yes and no, it was at the beginning Elijah's, but they kind of co-own it. But you'll see that the decoration in this house is more Klaus's style." Kol said and simply shrugged his shoulders before walking down the large hallway. _'Guess that means 'please follow me'…' _

After Kol had showed me around the magnificent house, we met Elijah in the kitchen around a cup of warm blood. "So, Elena… What happened exactly this morning?" Elijah asked after taking a sip from his blood. "Well, I woke up at around seven to constant knocking and ringing. Once I was downstairs I opened the door not really thinking about who it might be and bam, they were standing there with their pissed off expressions…" I said and Kol's chuckle made me interrupt for some seconds.

"Anyway, my first reaction was to shut the door in their face and to run to Kol. After waking him up I-" "Yeah, not so nice Elena! Stealing my pillows and covers, that's a bad move, bad move." Kol said with an accusing look, but stopped short after noticing Elijah's eye roll. "A problem, brother?" Kol asked suspicious.

"Kol, a bomb could blow up next to you and you wouldn't notice it. I'd say Elena was pretty nice in the way she woke you up." Elijah said and made a gesture for me to continue talking. "So… I told Kol to get Klaus and Rebekah and to inform you. I then waited for Kol to leave before I went to open the door." I continued and noticed a confused look in Elijah's eyes.

"What is it?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You opened the door wearing only my shirt?" Elijah asked. "What do you…" I started and looked down at myself only to see that I was still dressed in Elijah's shirt, only Elijah's shirt. "Oh, uh yes… didn't have time to change." I finished and looked up, now feeling rather uncomfortable. "Uh, could you excuse me for a minute? I'll go and change." I said and sped to Elijah's and my room.

I quickly put on the pair of jeans and the t-shirt I had taken with me and walked back into the kitchen to find a laughing Kol. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Elijah and glanced at Kol again. "It appears that he found your shocked look and departure rather amusing." Elijah explained and stood up to put an arm around my shoulders.

"Elijah… Miranda was behind it." "What do you mean Elena?" Elijah asked slightly confused. "She is apparently an 'old friend' of Damon. Miranda called Damon and told him that she had seen me, well a doppelgänger called Elena." I told Elijah and observed his reactions. "I should've made her leave the first time she came ringing on my door." Elijah murmured and shook his head in disbelieve.

"Where are Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked, noticing that it was too quiet in the house. "They're sleeping upstairs, it's apparently still too early for them." Elijah laughed softly and held me near to him. _'They're not the only ones…'_ I thought and suppressed a long yawn.

"What would you think of…. You and me, going back to bed and sleep till….lunch?" Elijah asked with a smirk and I couldn't help but giggle. "Sounds absolutely perfect to me." I answered and before I could really grasp what was happening, Elijah had picked me up bridal style and was walking us to our room.

* * *

**So…what did you think of this chapter? I know it's rather short… But what did you think of our gang appearing? Personally I wanted to make them… well not too nice. I don't want to reveal everything just yet, but they might make another appearance later, but I'm still not to hundred percent sure. Anyway… hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you thought! **


	13. Chapter 13

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I can't believe I was able to get this far in this story and of course I hope you still like it! I have already a rather precise idea of what the end of this story should be, but I just haven't found the right formulation right now… So, you can at least look forward to three or four chapters! ;-)**

* * *

*_Last chapter*_

"_Elijah… Miranda was behind it." "What do you mean Elena?" Elijah asked slightly confused. "She is apparently an 'old friend' of Damon. Miranda called Damon and told him that she had seen me, well a doppelgänger called Elena." I told Elijah and observed his reactions. "I should've made her leave the first time she came ringing on my door." Elijah murmured and shook his head in disbelieve. _

"_Where are Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked, noticing that it was too quiet in the house. "They're sleeping upstairs, it's apparently still too early for them." Elijah laughed softly and held me near to him. 'They're not the only ones…' I thought and suppressed a long yawn. _

"_What would you think of…. You and me, going back to bed and sleep till….lunch?" Elijah asked with a smirk and I couldn't help but giggle. "Sounds absolutely perfect to me." I answered and before I could really grasp what was happening, Elijah had picked me up bridal style and was walking us to our room. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"You know one would think you're mentally sick with all the smiles you're giving that wall, Elena. Should I be concerned?" Kol teased once again bringing me out of my daydreaming. "Ha. Ha. Ha." I answered annoyed, well at least I was pretending to. Because truth was I was in a way too good mood for being annoyed or something like this.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" I asked and took out another blood bag for me and handed another one to Kol. _'Sometimes I'm really too nice…'_ "If Elijah would be here, than yes… If I go and annoy Klaus, then he'll start crying and then I have 'mother bear' on my back, so … no thank you. That leaves only one person, congratulations Elena!" Kol smirked and made a half bow.

"You're soooo funny, Kol. Better stop with this or I promise that you'll going to live through a lot of these special wake ups. You know… I actually could even try to wake you with water… How does that sound?" I asked feeling satisfied at the nearly horrified expression on Kol's face.

"You wouldn't…" He said calmly, but it sounded more like a question. "Oh I would Kol, I would." I smiled at the mental image and sat onto the bar stool with a victorious smirk. _'Now I've got him cornered!... Oh, Kol… You'll so go through hell if you make a prank on me.' _

"Okay… So, where did Elijah and the twins go?" Kol asked, clearly trying to do everything to leave the previous subject on the side. "He mentioned an old informant. It appears that the Salvatore brothers have been causing some problems in the city with their non-stoppable questioning. Oh and he said that perhaps this informant might've some information about our attackers."

"You mean about these Vampires Elijah mentioned?" Kol asked and took the empty blood bag from me to put it in the trash. "Thanks, yeah them…" I answered him and stretched my arms, in an attempt at letting out the tension in my limbs.

"You know… this entire story just seems fishy." Kol said with a heavy sight and sat next to me. "It's just too weird… First Klaus and Rebekah get transformed into human children, than Elijah's gets stabbed in the heart and then they surround the house in Mystic Falls. Then there's Miranda who oh so magically informs Damon of our presence." Kol stated and I had to agree that what he said was pretty logical.

"There really is something fishy about this entire story… You think the Miranda might be part of these people?" I asked, while in my mind I tried to find a logical explanation to this entire story. "Could be… But it's still weird! Why turn Klaus and Rebekah into humans, let alone kids? That just doesn't make sense!" Kol said irritated and I had to admit that it really didn't make sense. There were so many weird factors…

I was about to ask Kol something when then someone rang on the doorbell. "Do you know who it might be?" I asked confused and looked over at Kol. "I have no idea. It sure as hell isn't Elijah because he took the keys with him." Kol said, but eventually got up to walk towards the front door.

Curious about who it might be, I followed Kol. Kol was nearly at the door, when he stopped short and mentioned for me to be silent. "Who is it?" He shouted. "Pizza delivery!" A man shouted back and instantly Kol and I exchanged worried glances.

"We never called one…" I whispered to Kol, now standing right next to him. "Go and get stakes now!" Kol hissed just as our front door exploded. The force made me flight through the entire hallway, crashing into the wall next to door which led to the downstairs toilets.

'_Damn! This… What the hell just happened?!'_ I thought confused and pealed myself of the wall, just before a stake came flying in my direction. As fast as I could I sped into the entrance closet, took out as many stakes as I could and sped to Kol's side who had successfully killed two Vampires.

Unfortunately there were way more Vampires than two and Kol greedily took the stakes I was handing him. I had just given him one of the stakes, when an attacker came from behind. Thankfully Damon's training set in and I was able to break the attackers' arm, before I broke his neck. "Good one!" Kol shouted over his shoulder and ducked just in time. "Dude that was a really bad move." Kol growled and seconds later the attacker fell to the floor with a rather big hole in his chest.

We had nearly overpowered all the attackers when new one came storming into the house. I was about to help Kol, but two vampires took hold of me and slammed me into the next wall. _'Why do I always get slammed into these damn walls?!_' I wondered.

"Who are you?!" I shouted angrily, while I tried to dodge the stakes coming at me. Unfortunately I wasn't able to dodge the last one and it located itself right into my left leg. "Idiot! These were my new jeans!" I shouted at the man who was slowly approaching me. "Oh believe me… when we'll be finished with you that will be the last of your troubles." He smiled viciously and took out a gun, pointing it right at me.

'_Oh, fuck…'_ I thought and jumped to the side just as I heard the first shot. Now truly getting angry I attacked him, pushing him right back through the very damaged front door before jumping onto another Vampire, ripping out his heart with a satisfied smile.

For a second there was no one attacking me and I had a little time to observe what was exactly happening. Vampire after Vampire were coming into our house, first attacking Kol and then coming at me. But every time one would get nearer to me they were either stopped by Kol (I don't know how he did it) or they're interest in me suddenly vanished and they would go back to attacking Kol.

'_He's never going to make it! There are simply too many Vampires!'_ I thought now getting afraid for Kol. Frightened I looked around for a weapon and discovered that the dead Vampire at my feet had a couple of nice stakes. _'At least he had good equipment…'_ I thought rather wickedly and picked them up.

'_Showtime!'_ I thought just as I lunched forward, successfully plunging the first stake into an attacker's heart. As soon as I had pulled it out again another one came at me, he was able to punch me in the face, breaking my jaw.

If the adrenaline hadn't already been pushing me to fight back, my anger now sure was. Before he even had the chance to lift his hand again, I ripped out his heart with my bare hands and threw it at a Vampire who was trying to stalk towards Kol. "Here you go douchebag!" I shouted and gave Kol a smirk, before the next ones came at us.

For what seemed to be an eternity Kol and I were fighting each Vampire which would come at us, but one time I made a mistake. One time I forgot to clear the area behind me, forgot to see if there was one behind me and in the next moment I felt two strong hands crushing my windpipe, making it impossible for me to breathe and shout.

"K… K… K" I tried to call Kol, but it was completely useless. _'You don't need to breathe Elena! You can do this! Come on!'_ I told myself and with a new push of adrenaline I was able to get one hand away and bit it as strong as possible. The moment he pulled it back I turned around and placed a hard kick in his… you know, there were it hurts most and one in his head after he had bent down in pain.

I was about to place another kick, to knock him unconscious, but I felt something crash into me and the next moment it was me who crashed into the wall, before blackness overtook me and all the noises, the sound of the fight, the screams and the curses died down, leaving nothing but peaceful nothing.

* * *

****Later****

"Elena? Can you hear me?" I heard a very faint voice, but I wasn't sure if it was part of my weird dream about a fight or if it was truly in reality. "Elena, are you awake? Can you hear me?" The voice I recognized as Kol's spoke to me a bit louder, but this time I was sure that it was reality and not some kind of weird dream. "Yes?" I answered groggily and slowly opened my eyes to find Kol's staring at me with worry clearly written in them.

"It's good to have you back" He smiled, for a moment all traces of worry erased, but in the next moment it was all back. "Hey, I have to pick you up… it's probably going to hurt a lot." Kol warned me and slowly put one arm under my knees and the other one on my lower back. "Why?" I asked confused just as Kol lifted me and I let out a scream full of agony at the nearly unbearable pain in my back and fell forward into Kol's chest, crying out of pain. "I'm so sorry, Elena." He whispered. "It's… okay." I answered faintly, not sure if I was able to stay conscious long enough to really grasp what happened.

I felt him step over some stuff and the speed us at Vampire speed out of the house. As soon as we were outside a nice little breeze touched my overheated skin and slightly cooled it down. "I'm going to put you in the car now Elena, do you want to sit or do you want to lie?" Kol asked gently. "I think it's best if I lay down… I don't know if I can sit just yet." I answered through clenched teeth, as another wave of pain went through my entire body as I felt another bone healing itself.

"Don't worry Elena, the pain will soon stop and soon Elijah will be at your side again." Kol answered, but somehow I was sure that I was able to hear some doubt in his voice. I wanted to question him about it, but just then Kol put me down onto the backseat and I had to press my lips and teeth together as not to scream again in pain_. 'For fucks sake! Why is it always me?! Why am I always the hurt one?!'_ I thought angrily and rolled myself a little to the side so the pressure on my back wouldn't be too strong.

I heard Kol dial a number and start the car and for a moment there was absolute silence. You could hear the constant ringing on the other end, the soft hum of the car, but apart from this it was completely silent. "Dammit! Elijah answer!" Kol hissed between clenched teeth and forcefully hung up, putting the phone on the passenger seat with a little more force than needed.

"Where are you going?" I asked Kol after a while of silence, since I couldn't see much else than the sky from my place. "Baton Rouge, it's about an hour away from here. We can't stay in this city, but we can't go too far away because I still don't have any news from Elijah. He'll know where he has to go if we're not in the city." Kol reassured me and gave me a quick glance over the rear mirror, before I felt him take a turn.

"What happened back there?" I asked after a long moment of silence, in which I had just tried to block out the pain and thinking of some other stuff, but I quickly realized that this wouldn't work. "I have no bloody idea… This house should've been a safe one." He said a bit angrily, but the anger wasn't directed at me, but the fact that his safe house wasn't that safe.

"Are Klaus and Rebekah in safety?" I asked weakly after another long moment of silence. Kol let out a chuckled and I shot him a questioning look, which he of course caught. "What are you laughing about?" I asked a bit irritated.

"You're being more concerned about Klaus's and Rebekah's wellbeing than your own!" He continued laughing and even thought I wasn't that happy that he was laughing about me, I was at east happy that this sad look got temporally erased from his face.

After a drive of more than an hour, the car stopped and I had to admit that I was happy it did, because I was getting nauseaous. It was evident that it came from the bloodloss combined with the shaking of the car and that if it wouldn't stop soon that Kol's car wouldn't be so clean anymore.

"Hey, it's going to hurt some more…. Just quickly, the time it needs to bring you inside. Afterwards I could give you some of my blood if you want to…" Kol said after opening the backdoor. "Okay, yeah… that would be nice." I answered in between clenched teeth after Kol had placed a hand on my back.

* * *

****Later****

"Do you have any news of them?" I asked after getting downstairs, after having a nice, long shower and after getting healed by Kol's blood. "No… still nothing." Kol answered frustrated and threw the phone next to him onto the couch.

"I hope there safe… " I mumbled quietly, knowing that it wouldn't make any changes voicing it out loud or not. Accepting the fact that there wasn't much else I could do right there and then I walked into the kitchen to look what I could makes us for dinner.

"Why do you care so much for them?" Kol asked suddenly behind me and I nearly let the items I was carrying fall to the ground. "Why I care about Elijah or why I care about Klaus and Rebekah?" I asked not turning around, while I continued preparing our dinner.

"About Klaus and Rebekah…" He answered silently and sat onto the counter, next to where I was cutting the ham for the spaghettis. I sighted heavily, gave him a quick look and continued cutting the ham, while I thought about my answer.

"I don't know… I just can't help it. When I see children…. I get weak." I answered lamely, while I tried hard not to think about Henry, my little boy. _'He's not yours anymore Elena… You and Matt made sure of it… and you know it was for the best the day you made it…'_ I told myself and shook my head in an attempt at clearing my head of these thoughts.

"Because of Henry and… Charlotte?" Kol asked, but it really sounded more like a statement. Hearing their names said out loud by a Vampire, let alone an Original Vampire made me nearly gasp, but I quickly regained my composure and nodded sadly. "Yes… Klaus and Rebekah… They remind me so much of them." I started explaining, but stopped for a second.

"I never got the chance to really know them… especially Charlotte. I know that I could've had the chance, but I also know that Matt and I were really not ready to have a family. Hell we were still kids!... But seeing this guy holding them over the bridge… the same bridge which took my parents live and mine… I thought back at Henry and Charlotte and I simply reacted." I continued explaining, fighting more than once the urge to let my tears fall down.

"I can understand that… but why take care of them afterwards? Why not inform your friends?" Kol asked clearly confused and I sighted once again pretty heavily. "They would've never understood it… They would've wanted to end Klaus right there and then and I couldn't let that happen! Even if he was Klaus, he was child and no one should hurt a child." I explained and had to push Kol a little bit to the side, well his leg so I could open the drawer and get out another knife.

"Don't you think you're a little bit over…" "Overreacting?" I completed his sentence and earned a nod from him. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that their main goal, and mine at that time, was to end Klaus. Every possible way would've been right for us… but killing a human, let alone a child… that would've been wrong in every possible way… at least for me. Damon… well he's an entirely different story." I finished explaining and put the spaghetti into the now boiling water.

For quite some time Kol was extremely quiet and I had to admit, that I was slightly getting worried. It was really not usual for him to be so quiet, Elijah perhaps yes… but not Kol. From time to time I would glance over at him, but continued cooking and worrying in quiet.

"Kol." I said normally, but he didn't react. His eyes were fixed on the wall opposite of him, never moving, never blinking. "Hey, Kol! Lunch is ready." I said moving my hand before his eyes, finally able to get him out of his thoughts. "Oh, already?" He asked and I only chuckled, handing him his plate which he accepted quite thankfully.

* * *

****Later****

After we had had our lunch, Kol and I, well it was more Kol, continued phoning assets and Elijah. But of course no one knew anything or picked up their phones. We had tried to call Elijah at least fifty times, but everytime we got straight to voicemail and every time we got more frustrated.

We had then continued elaborating planes, theories and whatever else to keep us from worrying too much. Kol was rather silent about this particular subject, but I could easily see the worry in his eyes and his entire stance.

After some hours we stopped talking very much and did our individual stuff. From time to time I could hear him talk with someone on the phone, but apart from that it was silent in this two story house and it left me more than wanted time to think about the days events.

When the time had come, I had prepared us some dinner, but nothing too big or heavy, because neither of us really was in the mood to eat anything at all. After the dinner we had spent perhaps an hour watching TV and when the new came on for the hundreds time with the 'news' of a 'gas explosion' in New Orleans, I decided to take my leave and to go to bed.

I tried to fall asleep, but my mind was still too chaotic, too loud. Accepting the fact that I wouldn't fall asleep right there and then, I picked up a book from the library and came back into my bed to read it, or at least trying to read it.

Two or three hours later I heard a faint knock on the door and for a minute I wanted to believe that it was Elijah, but I knew that it couldn't be him. "Come in." I spoke over my book, but didn't put it to the side. "What are you reading?" Kol asked, while he closed the door and came strolling to the other side of my bed before laying down with a heavy sight.

"I actually don't know… I just picked it up because it had a nice cover, but I never really read a single phrase in here." I chuckled and put the book onto the nightstand before turning to look at Kol, who was still laying there on his back, his eyes fixed onto the roof.

"Still no news?" I asked silently, but even to my eyes it seemed more as a statement. "Mhm… I heard one saying he had seen a guy looking like Elijah with two kids, but this source is not completely trustable… But if it is the truth, then we know at least that they're together and that he…" He couldn't finish the sentence out loud, but he didn't need to. The word 'die' was clearly heavy in the air and I couldn't help but let out a deeper, more troubled breath.

"Don't worry too much, right now… The best way we can help them now is to find who and why these Vampires attacked us. Perhaps this will give us some answers." I stated sleepily, suddenly feeling the weight of the events on my shoulders.

Not caring if Kol was next to me, I nestled deeper into the covers of the comfortable bed and stretched sleepily, suppressing a long yawn, closing my eyes hoping sleep would be merciful with me. Soon I felt sleep pulling me in its depths and I was off to the land of dreams.

* * *

**So… What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review and let me know what you thought! AN: Thanks for all your reviews and everything else! You're all absolutely amazing! **** P.S. I'm really sorry for it, but I won't be able to update for the next three weeks, so I hope you'll forgive me… **


	14. Chapter 14

-**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to their individual owners and I'm not part of them. I only own my ideas! ;) P.S. So… I know you had to wait a long, really long time for this 14****th**** chapter. I was away and so I had no time to continue writing, plus as soon as I was actually back I got a writer's block. But now that's cleared and I'm back. I promise that from now on my updates (concerning all my current stories) will be regular once again! Thanks so much for all of you who have read this story so far and I of course hope that you'll like this chapter. Please don't forget to review at the end ;)**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Don't worry too much, right now… The best way we can help them now is to find who and why these Vampires attacked us. Perhaps this will give us some answers." I stated sleepily, suddenly feeling the weight of the events on my shoulders. _

_Not caring if Kol was next to me, I nestled deeper into the covers of the comfortable bed and stretched sleepily, suppressing a long yawn, closing my eyes hoping sleep would be merciful with me. Soon I felt sleep pulling me in its depths and I was off to the land of dreams. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Loud ringing was disturbing the peace of my sleep, but I could've easily ignored it if it wasn't for the constant, annoying shakes. "What?!" I grumbled and buried my face only deeper into my pillow. "Eleeeenaaaa…. The phone's ringing." Kol grumbled and turned some more, pushing me some more towards the side of the bed.

"No." I nearly hissed back and took blindly a pillow to throw it at Kol. "You're not nice!" Kol nearly whined and rolled some more, now clearly bumping against me. Normally I would've probably hit him or pushed him away, but I was simply too tired to care and so I just nestled deeper into my covers. _'Why should I get up when it's HIS phone who's ringing nonstop?!'_ I thought angrily, but as if a lightning had stroke me I suddenly jumped up. "Kol! Wake up!" I shouted and sped over to his phone, but I was already too late.

"What?!" He grumbled angrily, rubbing his heavy eyes. "Your phone was ringing… what if it was something concerning Elijah? Or what if it was him?" I asked and felt my worry growing from second to second. "Elena, please… just calm down." Kol said and took his phone to check who had called him. "See it… It really was Elijah." He answered astonished and looked up at me. "Then why don't you call him back?" I wondered, now even more nervous.

'_What if something happened to him? What if something happened to Klaus and Rebekah?... Where is he? Is he in security? Are they all in security?'_ I wondered, pacing up and down, while Kol called back his brother. "Elijah? Hello?" Kol asked into the phone with a concerned look and suddenly his eyes nearly doubled size before anger clouded his eyes. _'What is happening?!'_

"Kol! What's wrong?" I whispered, coming to sit down next to him. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" Kol hissed angrily into his phone and I gasp at the news. _'Someone has Elijah?! How could this happen?! Are Klaus and Rebekah with him?!'_ "Who I am is not of importance, what I will do is the more important factor." I heard the guys voice over the phone and I was sure that I heard something rustling. _'Could they be chains?'_ I wondered while I tried to find a similar noise in my head.

"And what will you do you fucking idiot?! You're really damn stupid if you think will let you take one of us without harming you!" Kol growled menacingly, but the guy on the other end simply chuckled a little bit. "You're a feisty little thing… But I will NOT tolerate you talking with me like that, this will have consequences." He laughed maliciously, making me think of a psychopath.

Now you could clearly here chains rustlings and a loud, earsplitting cry of…. Klaus. '_No! He can't hurt him!'_ "NO!" I screamed and snatched the phone out of Kol's grip. "Whoever you are stop right now! He is only a child! He has nothing to do with this! Please stop!" I cried into the phone, desperate that I couldn't comfort Klaus and that I had no damn idea where they were being held captive.

"Well look at that… isn't that one of the infamous doppelgängers! Don't worry the arm will… heal, at least I think so." He laughed cruelly and it took all my will power not to shout out every profanity that came to my mind. "What. Have. You. Done. To. Him?" I asked slowly in between clenched teeth, tears still spilling.

"Who do you mean? The Vampire or the weak human boy? Because as it is right now… I think I can safely say that the Vampire is in a better state." This guys continued, clearly amused by my anger and his accomplishements.

Kol who had been pacing in front of me since I snatched away his phone, stopped at that and came to sit next to me, giving my free hand a soft but firm squeeze. I looked to him, my eyes still clouded over by tears and I felt him pull me into his arms, trying to sooth me the best he could. "What do you want?" I asked with my head still buried in Kol's chest. "Hmm…. What do I want? So much and so little time…" The guy spoke seeming even more amused, clearly enjoying the mental torture he was giving me.

"What do you want?" Kol pressed after having taken out the phone from my hands, because it was clear that I wouldn't be able to bring out another word. "I want you, all of you dead, but that would take too much time and it wouldn't be much fun for me. Besides the doppelgänger succeeded already once in disturbing my plans. No, actually I want nothing because there won't be any possible escape for you all." _'Oh my god… was he the guy who let Klaus and Rebekah fall into the river?' _

"I just thought I'd call you to let you know that by saving the worthless children you sentenced the entire Original family to death, congratulations!" He laughed and there was a faint cry of Rebekah. Having heard enough of it, I snatched the phone away from Kol and let all my anger out. "I warn you! If you only touch one single hair of these children, I swear I'll personally come after you and I'll rip out every single limb one by one! Is that clear?!" I growled angrily, finding it extremely difficult not to crush the small object in my hand. "Hahaha, you've got spite too. You know, I actually like that in women so there won't be any consequences for once. Ciao!" The insane guy laughed and simply hung up.

"I see you learned a lot from him." Kol remarked with a mysterious smile after a while of silence. "What do you mean by that Kol?" I asked tiredly, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Klaus. You learned a lot from Klaus. He likes to threaten people with such formulations." Kol clarified coming to sit next to me once again.

He softly put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me nearer to him. "We'll get them back, Elena. They'll be all safe and then we'll move far away from here." _'If only I could believe you so easily, Kol… If only I could…'_ I thought sadly and sighted heavily.

* * *

****Hours later****

"Perhaps we could go to Amanda and ask her for help? Maybe she could try a locator spell just like Bonnie used to do them." I suggested, observing Kol pacing in front of me. "I don't know if it's going to work… after all isn't this spell for humans?" Kol asked right back only stopping his pacing for some seconds. "Yes, but Klaus and Rebekah are now mostly human so it could work."

"You're right, Elena. It could work… Do we need anything special?" Kol asked, taking place behind his desk. "Yes, we need something that belonged to them… like a toy, clothing, anything and we need either a hair or blood of them." I explained walking over to Kol's desk. "Do we have that?" He asked me skeptically. "The blood no and the hair… maybe. But we would need to get back for that." I admitted and looked over his shoulder at the desktop. "Gas explosion has caused at least two victims..."I read and shook my head at their report. _'If only they knew how far they're from the truth of it all…'_

"To the first house or second?" Kol asked slightly confused, shutting down the computer. "I'd go to the first one because we spent more time in that one. Chances are higher to find some hairs and stuff which belongs to them." I answered him, already at the door of his study. _'If… Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie haven't changed anything in the house than everything should still be at the same place I left it…. Meaning Rebekah's brush would be on the small commode in her room and Klaus's as well. I could also take their romper suits, they seemed pretty attached to them.'_ I thought, while walking down into the hallway to put on my shoes and coat.

"Afterwards we go straight to Amanda, okay?" Kol demanded but it was more a statement than anything else. "Yes" I answered and gave him a short nod, since he was holding the front door open for me_. 'I hope she'll be able to perform the spell… it is our only hope and I really don't know where we could start looking if this doesn't work…'_

* * *

**** Two hours later****

"They've gone quite through the stuff in Elijah's study." Kol informed me now back in the children's room. "He won't be happy about that…" Kol chuckled sadly and I knew that he was worrying about his brother more than he wanted to admit. I know that he was trying to appear strong and calm, but having spent now quite some time with him I could easily see the fear for his brother in his entire stance and of course in his eyes.

"At least they had the decency not to go search in the bedrooms, Kol…" I answered in a weak attempt at lifting the mood, while I searched for Rebekah's and Klaus's romper suits. _'I hope we'll get them all back safely… what if? No, don't think about that. You've got to stay positive, you've got to stay strong for all of them!'_ I told myself once again and smiled happily when I finally found the objects I had been searching for.

"I've got everything, Kol. Are we ready to leave?" I asked him, but he simply walked away into his room, pulling out several items from his closet and then searching under his bed. With every second which passed his searches got more frantic, more panicked. _'What is he doing?' I wondered and went to stand in his doorway, as he started throwing all the clothes which wear on his floor on his bed. 'Now he wants to tidy his room?... No, he wouldn't look so… frightened if it were that.' _

"Kol what are you searching? Perhaps I can help you once you tell me." I proposed, but it didn't seem as if he had really heard me. "It's gone…" He mumbled with a both angry and fearful look in his eyes. "What is gone Kol?" I asked a bit louder, successfully bringing his attention on me. "The stake… the white oak stake…" He answered seemingly rather pale. _'Didn't know a Vampire could get so pale… Dammit Elena! Listen! He just told you that his white oak stake is missing!'_

"What?! You left it here?" I asked now really concerned and I was sure that there was perhaps even a little bit of fear in my eyes. "Y-… Yes! I.. was too confused that morning and when you urged me to leave with the twins I completely forgot about it." Kol confessed and let himself fall on his bed, with his head in his hands. _'Oh honey…'_

Not thinking twice about it I simply sat next to him as well and put an arm around his shoulder pulling him towards me, I made this move out of instinct… I just couldn't stand it when someone was sad or frightened. "Kol… we'll get it back, don't worry about it." I whispered, still holding him quite strongly. "But what if these Vampires have the stake and then they use it against Elijah?!" Kol nearly shouted back, jumping up again and pacing around.

Sighting heavily I stood up and walked into the kitchen, knowing what I had to do I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. I only had to wait for two rings before he picked up. "Stefan, where is the stake you took?" I asked trying to empty my voice from any accusation or anything. "Elena! What happened? Why did you take off like that?!" He asked right away, obviously not caring much about the question I had just asked.

I knew that what I was about to do was dirty, but I also knew that it was the only way to get the information I so desperately needed for the sake of all Originals and me. "Stefan… I really didn't want to take off like that, believe me." I stated and for the sake of it even started crying. "I… I had no choice, they compelled me to do it…" I continued just as Kol came into the kitchen giving me weird, questioning looks.

Shaking my head I only put my finger over my lips and listened back on the things which were happening on the other side. Sure enough I heard Damon's voice not far away and seconds later he spoke into the phone. "Elena! Thank god! I knew they had compelled you!" He said angrily and I was really tempted to roll my eyes. "Damon please, I don't have much time! Where is the stake you took from them? I…" "It's safely back home, why?" Damon asked with a little hint of suspicion. "Damon, please they're coming after you… all of you." I cried into the phone, making a big point of sobbing rather loudly. "They… they'll kill you all…. Please you have to return it to them!" I continued and really had a hard time not to start laughing at the faces Kol was pulling.

"Elena, we're not going to return it. But let them come after us, they'll never catch it… at least not while they're still living." _'Yeah, yeah… You're a baby compared to them!' _I shouted in my thoughts at him. "Okay… well I could escape them Damon… I'm coming home as soon as I can." I said, while I got even more questioning looks from Kol. "Damon I have to go, I… tell everyone I love them." I quickly finished and hung up, satisfied with the conversation.

"Why did you call them?" Kol asked right away. "Kol, at least now we know who has the stake and where it is. Now, can we go to Amanda or do you have more questions?" "No… let's go. The quicker we find them the quicker we can get the stake and go far away from here, at least for some time." Kol answered and together we walked back to his car outside.

Minutes later we arrived in front of Amanda's house and seeing that it was all dark I instantly got a bad feeling. I was apparently not the only one as Kol kept murmuring "I don't like that… I don't like that at all". _'I don't like it either Kol… it seems to calm around here. There must be something wrong…'_ Checking the environment I quickly realized that no one was home and quickly walked up the porch to look through the windows.

The first thing that hit my nose was the penetrant smell of blood, a lot of blood. Not just any kind of blood, no, it was old, powerful blood meaning it could only belong to one person. "Elijah…" I murmured before I felt my knees weaken.

* * *

**So, after my really long, long, long absence that was the new chapter. What did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? And what do you guys think happened there? Well… answers will follow in the next chapter and I promise that this time it won't take so long for updating! **** P.S. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to all my readers. Of course if you have any questions concerning this story you can always ask me! **


	15. Chapter 15

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them, I only own my invented characters and ideas. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I can't believe how far I've gotten with this story! Truth be told I had thought some time ago that I would simply abandon the story, but… thanks to you all I didn't ;) So.. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Why did you call them?" Kol asked right away. "Kol, at least now we know who has the stake and where it is. Now, can we go to Amanda or do you have more questions?" "No… let's go. The quicker we find them the quicker we can get the stake and go far away from here, at least for some time." Kol answered and together we walked back to his car outside. _

_Minutes later we arrived in front of Amanda's house and seeing that it was all dark I instantly got a bad feeling. I was apparently not the only one as Kol kept murmuring "I don't like that… I don't like that at all". 'I don't like it either Kol… it seems to calm around here. There must be something wrong…' Checking the environment I quickly realized that no one was home and quickly walked up the porch to look through the windows. _

_The first thing that hit my nose was the penetrant smell of blood, a lot of blood. Not just any kind of blood, no, it was old, powerful blood meaning it could only belong to one person. "Elijah…" I murmured before I felt my knees weaken. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

The minute we stepped out of the car I knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong. I could smell the blood from far away and instantly knew it was my brother's blood. The scent came from the inside of the house, I was about to warn Elena, tell her to…stay behind until I had checked out the house, but she was already on the porch… smelling my brother's blood.

"Elijah…" I heard her murmur faintly, before she collapsed together. I was too late to keep her from falling down and so she fell with quite a loud 'thud'. All the events of yesterday and today had finally taken her over. It was remarkable how long she had stayed calm and collected, but she was simply too young to keep it all together. _'Dammit! I should've been more attentive and should've stopped her before she could go out as soon as I smelled the blood… I should've known that she wouldn't be able to handle this shock!…'_

She was out cold and would be, perhaps for some more minutes so I quickly carried her back to the car, before walking back to the porch. I looked through the window and instantly felt a shiver run down my spine. _'What the hell happened here?!'_

Inside many pieces of furniture where broken and there was also quite some blood on them. Most of the blood belonged to Elijah, but I could also smell some faint traces of Klaus and Amanda. '_No wonder Elena collapsed… It looks like a horror movie in here.'_ I thought and gave the still unmoving form in my car a quick glance before forcing the front door open. _'I wonder if one day we'll be able to relax a little and actually enjoy this century… We'd really deserve it for once, okay we have done our load of bad things but… come on! There are people who are much force than us!'_

Instantly the smell of blood hit me and I had to concentrate hard on not letting it take me over. I had always been the weakest in our family when it came to control over bloodlust, getting teased by Rebekah as a 'blood addict' rather than 'drug addict'. _'At least I'm not the one who starts crying every time she gets angry… or the one who destroys half the house as soon as he's a little bit angry.'_

But today it was easier to keep my bloodlust, my hunger down because I had a 'mission', it was saving my siblings and keeping my brother's girl safe and I planned to do a god damn good job. Pushing the last remaining hunger safely down I slowly made my way into the house and could clearly detect that there had been a fight.

The smell of magic was also really penetrant, but it left me with quite some questions… because everything in here looked as if Elijah had been fighting alone against some attackers and a witch, namely Amanda. _'What have you gotten yourself in Elijah?... What happened here?!'_ I wondered looking around the house at all the broken furniture.

I was about to crouch down next to something on the floor, when I heard something crack behind me and instinctively I attacked, pinning the Vampire against the wall. "Ouch! Kol, it's me." Elena said still rather weakly and started rubbing her neck. "Oh… Sorry, I just reacted!" I said and let her go, observing her closely. She looked rather pale, there was sadness, worry and fright in her eyes, but there was also determination.

After she had finished rubbing her neck, where I had held her against the wall, she looked all around us and it was evident that she had difficulties with keeping her emotions in check. She was about to say something, when her eyes landed on something behind me and in the next instant she was in what used to be the living room, crouching next to the sofa, holding something in between her fingers. "What did you find?" I asked and walked slowly towards her, making sure to look where I stepped onto. "Klaus's bracelet…" She answered with tears in her eyes and stood up, handing me the little golden chain with the engraved 'N' and 'M'.

"It looks like the fight started here and then moved towards the entrance…" Elena commented, looking at me and then back towards the entrance. "Elijah must've tried to get out of here since most of his blood is there." She continued and walked towards the door, where I had been crouching before. She picked up the blood stained fabric and held it in her hands with an expression of grief, before it turned to immense anger. _'It's nearly unbelievable that she's such a young Vampire… She didn't even loose it near the big amount of blood like I had have expected her to…'_

"He's still alive…" I told her silently, after seeing the grief in her eyes. She looked at me with doubt written all over her face, but it then turned into hope and the ever present determination. "I know… and we'll go get him." She said fiercely, before coming to stand next to me once again. _'No wonder my brother likes her so much… she never gives up until she has reached her goal.' _

"Let's search the house for any possible evidence, perhaps we find something that could help us for finding Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus." She said with new found strength and I nodded, quickly agreeing with her plan since it was really the best thing we could do now in our position. _'She is truly the woman meant for my brother… They stay calm in stressful situations, they try to find the logical answer… They think of the others before of themselves… I hope we get all safely back and then I really will have to have a word with my brother.'_

* * *

****Later****

* * *

"All her spell books are gone." Elena said coming back into the living room. "Yeah and not just that. There are clothes and toys missing as well." I said, looking up from the leg chair, tainted in red with the blood of another unknown Vampire. "Looks like someone was able to stake an attacker."

"What do you think happened here?" Elena asked me silently and at first I wasn't sure if I had even heard it correctly. It was evident that she could see my … inner battle right through my eyes and I knew that she wouldn't let go until I had told her everything I assumed. "Elijah must've come here with the twins to get information or so… and that he got ambushed. I could detect about four foreign scents, four Vampires… One, well his remains are clearly visible behind the couch, got killed… from the way he got killed I can safely say that it was Elijah.

As you have probably realized it there's also a very prominent smell of magic… I can't say if it was directed against Elijah or if it was to help him, but…" "You believe it was directed against him and that it was Amanda." Elena finished for me and I could only nod my agreement. "I just can't understand why she would turn against you… Maybe someone threatened Henry and …"Elena proposed, clearly trying to find some sort of explanation. _'Might be… But people have turned their back on us for much less in the past…'_ I thought, but decided not to voice it… there was no point in crashing Elena's hopes.

I was about to answer her, when my phone started ringing. Checking my phone I could easily read 'Elijah' on the display. I gave Elena a quickly glance, before I pressed on the answer button and put the phone on loud speaker. _**"Well, well, well… You're not people who give up easily I see."**_ This guy laughed and I couldn't help the growl which escaped me. "What have you done to my brother?!" I demanded angrily. _'No one messes with an Original without paying the price for it! If he gets into my hands, I swear I will torture him for as long as I can and then rip out his throat!' _

"_**I see you already found the second 'crime scene'. I hope you appreciated the little souvenirs I left you. This little boy had quite some spirit for his young age."**_ He laughed and it was now Elena's turn to growl loudly, needless was to say that she had a murderous look in her eyes that made me… a tiny little bit frightened of her. _'Wow… mother bear in her full glory.'_

"_**Ah, ah, ah… I don't like that very much…"**_ He started, but before I could say anything to stop Elena she had already spoken up again. "Where the hell is Amanda?! What have you done to her and my family?!" She growled, shocking for a moment the 'kidnapper' and myself. She shocked me, because she had called not just Elijah, but Klaus as well as Rebekah her 'family'.

It seemed as if he wasn't about to answer, but he suddenly started laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke of the year. _'Ookay…. He's definitely a psycho… never thought I'd meet one who's even more than Klaus…'_ _**"Why would you think that **__**I **__**did something to your dear witch Amanda? **__**She's**__** the boss, I'm just doing what **__**she**__** tells me to do."**_

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I know it was pretty short, but when I suddenly got the idea of the last twist I just felt that it was the right moment to end the story, well the chapter ;) I have to admit, that I plan on ending this story rather soon… perhaps two or three chapters will follow (perhaps even a sequel), but then the story will be finished. P.S. I hope you liked this story and please review to let me know what you thought about it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. I only own my invented characters and idea. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! Wow… already the 16****th**** chapter! Can you believe it?! (Well I not so much but that isn't very important). All I wanted to say is that I'm very thankful to all of you who have read and reviewed my story so far and I also wanted to 'warn' you, that this is one of the last chapters. (There might still come 3-4 chapters, but just so you know that it'll soon end). So… hope you'll like this story and please review to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

*Last chapter*

"_**I see you already found the second 'crime scene'. I hope you appreciated the little souvenirs I left you. This little boy had quite some spirit for his young age."**_ He laughed and it was now Elena's turn to growl loudly, needless was to say that she had a murderous look in her eyes that made me… a tiny little bit frightened of her. _'Wow… mother bear in her full glory.'_

"_**Ah, ah, ah… I don't like that very much…"**_ He started, but before I could say anything to stop Elena she had already spoken up again. "Where the hell is Amanda?! What have you done to her and my family?!" She growled, shocking for a moment the 'kidnapper' and myself. She shocked me, because she had called not just Elijah, but Klaus as well as Rebekah her 'family'.

It seemed as if he wasn't about to answer, but he suddenly started laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke of the year. _'Oookay…. He's definitely a psycho… never thought I'd meet one who's even more than Klaus…'_ _**"Why would you think that **__**I **__**did something to your dear witch Amanda? **__**She's**__** the boss, I'm just doing what she tells me to do."**_

*End of last chapter*

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, but not just that… I didn't WANT to believe it. A woman who had adopted a child, MY child, who had spent many years in the service of the Original family, who's members practically saw her as family… that she would simply turn on them, try to kill them and even hurt children… I just couldn't believe it.

'_Why would she do that? Why would she… hurt children? Okay, they're Klaus and Rebekah but if I could get attached to them so could others as well! Even if wanted to I wouldn't be able to hurt them or any children for that matter! Not just because I had children, but also because Klaus actually really resembles Henry… he just as lighter hair.' _

"Amanda being behind all these attacks? Yeah right, what else do you want us to believe?!" Kol answered mockingly and rolled his eyes at the phone. _'She can't have done something like that… I know her!'_ I tried to tell myself, but deep down there was like a nagging sensation… something which told me that I could be wrong, that I perhaps didn't know her that well… that people could change over the years.

"_**Oh I don't care what you believe or what you don't. I just care about your future and that's your death."**_ The guy laughed and hung up with no further explanation. Kol pushed his phone angrily into his pocket before ruffling his hair. "We need to find Katherine." I stated, my eyes on Kol, trying hard not to look at all the blood around me. Truth be told I was starting to have a hard time keeping my bloodlust under control.

"Why?" Kol asked confused looking at me as if I had grown a second or even a third head. "Because… she was the one to stake Elijah in the first place before these Vampires surrounded your house in Mystic Falls and…" "And what?" Kol pressed. "And she is the person who probably profits most if Klaus dies or just all of us." I answered, hating that she might be the solution to our answers. Hating that she might succeed in killing us all…

"There are many more who profit of our death, Elena. And why take such a complicated way to kill Klaus?" Kol asked me, clearly trying to make me see that my assumptions weren't making any sense. "I know that Kol… but you can't kill Klaus right?" I asked and instantly noticed his confused look. "Not you personally, but people in general right?" "Uh.. yeah, that's about true." _'At least we have that point now cleared…'_ I thought slightly annoyed before continuing with my explanation.

"Well… easiest way would be to have a human to kill. And… only a witch can perform such a … huge change. Katherine has spent enough time running from you to know who your asset is and who's not, to know who serves you with loyalty and who does not." I explained my thoughts and waited for him to give me some kind of sign.

"Continue…" Kol said slowly, seeming quite interested now. "Even if I don't like to admit it, she knows how to bring people to do the stuff she wants. I think she might've made some kind of deal with another Vampire and that she had to 'immobilize' the second most feared Original, namely Elijah. Perhaps she… compelled Amanda to do what she did…" I suggested, but even to my ears it sounded… wrong.

"I… I don't think so… But I'm sure Katherine has somehow her fingers in this 'game'. But I'd rather say she's the one being played… happened more than once already." Kol said with a smirk and I could just imagine in what she had gotten herself into. "So you want to search Katherine to ask her if she made some kind of deal with someone or if she threatened Amanda?" "No, first of all I wouldn't ask her… I'd compel her. Second… she might give us a clue to where Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah are." I said and got an agreeing nod from Kol.

"Perhaps she might know something… Do you happen to know where she is?" "Uhm… No, but I'd say that she is near Mystic Falls. She always ends up there… you know why." "Oh yes… I know why. Good… well I guess that means we'll go back. Yay! Besides we can go and get our stake back." Kol said in fake joy and started pulling me towards the car. _'Yeah… killing two birds with one stone… Nah, more like a rock or two.'_

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

It was really stunning how much Elena had gotten herself under control after that little emotional take over. Truth be told I felt really proud of her… like a big brother and it didn't matter to me now if she had once been my 'enemy' or not. For me she was now family and even if Elijah and her shouldn't continue their 'relationship', which I really didn't think, I would continue to see her as family.

Once we were in the car and I was about to start the car, I realized that I had still Klaus's bracelet in my hand. I gave it one last glance, before I handed it to Elena. At first she didn't see the bracelet in my hand, but when she did her eyes widened and she looked at me with wonder. "Don't you want to keep it?" She asked and I was sure that I heard her voice tremble a little bit at the end. "Klaus would want it for you to have… You know you're probably the only person who has ever really cared for him… It doesn't matter if he's now a small child or not, he never had this… motherly love before and he really seemed to be attached to you now." I told her sincerely and pressed the bracelet into her hand.

Elena had some tears in her eyes and I knew it wasn't easy for her, because you could see that she felt guilty for caring for Klaus since he had caused her so much pain and everything. He had killed her aunt right before her eyes, he had killed her… he had hurt her friends countless times and still she was there, taking care of him… even loving him, in a friendly manner of course. _'No… she loves him like only mother can.'_

"Thanks…" She mumbled silently and took the bracelet into her hand, clutching it to her heart as if making a silent prayer. _'Maybe she is… people who are near losing hope often turn towards religion…'_ I thought with one last look towards her before starting the engine and driving away from the horror place.

* * *

****Later****

* * *

After having spent sixteen hours on the road and two of them in a rather large traffic jam, we finally arrived in Mystic Falls, the town I hated most in the entire world. _'Actually funny if you think that once I refused to leave it… Oh how I remember the day Klaus had to pull me out of this bloody town… Neverthought I'd hate it so much as I do now….'_

I drove right to the apartment Elijah owned and once the car was park in the garage I turned to Elena who was still fast asleep. "Hey, wake up… We've arrived back in Mystic." I said softly, while shaking her arm a little. "Stop annoying mummy… Mummy needs sleep…" Elena mumbled and turned slightly away from me.

It took me everything I had not to start laughing. "Elena, wake up. You're in the car." I continued a bit louder, shaking her some more, but she just wouldn't wake up. "Elena, come on. Wake up!" I nearly shouted and this time she nearly jumped up. "OMG! Don't scare me like that! I was sleeping, there's no need to make me jump like that!" She growled, but I just couldn't help the smirk. "Yeah I know 'mummy'. I just thought I'd let 'mummy' know that we've arrived at our apartment." I teased her some more, causing her to look both horrified and embarrassed. "Come on, I was just teasing you." I smirked and got out of the car, leaving a rather embarrassed Elena in there

"I.. I.." She started, but I just continued to smirk at her. "Forget it Elena, you'll be stuck with that surname for all eternity. And I'll make sure to make you remember at least once a week or month, mummy." I laughed and was pretty proud of the annoyed glance Elena shot me. "Follow me, we can start our 'investigations' tomorrow." I told her with one last glance back at her, before going up the stairs of the rather modern building.

Once Elena was in the apartment, I gave her a quick tour before stopping in front of Elijah's room. "Well that would be your room, it's usually Elijah's so you'll find some of his clothes in the closet… I'm sure he has nothing against the idea of you borrowing some clothes of him." I winked in an effort to lift the mood once again. "Thanks, Kol… for everything. I really appreciate it." Elena answered and shocked me pretty much, when she suddenly hugged me. "It's okay… that's what family is for." I whispered.

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

'_If he touches them one more time I swear I'll rip out his bloody heart… but not before torturing him to the point where he'll beg me for forgiveness!'_ I thought angrily, but it was much more a promise than anything else.

I don't know how long I had been down here, in this dark cellar with absolutely no window but the small hole in the door. Time passed slowly, at least for me. I had absolutely no idea how long it had been since my 'abduction' from Amanda's house and I didn't like it one bit. Situations where I wasn't in control of even the smallest thing was… hard and entirely unwelcome.

But not just that was troubling me… oh no. There was so much else. Like the fact that I was separated from my siblings… my defenseless siblings. I had woken up some time ago to the cries of Rebekah and later to… the screams Klaus. I had heard bones break and it took all my strength no to shout out my rage and all the other emotions which were cursing through me.

Even now I could hear the two of them, Klaus and Rebekah, crying silently. I had always been protective of my family, had always had trouble to hear one of my siblings crying… but never in my life had I had such an urge to console them, to take them in my arms and to bring them far away from here into the safety of our home. _'If only I could break free from here… but I'm too weak. I can barely even stand… how the hell should I be able to break out from here?!'_ I thought angrily and cursed for the thousandth time that I had been so easily fooled.

But what caused me the most pain was the fact that I had no idea how Elena and Kol were. I didn't know if they were safe and… I didn't know if they were unharmed. I knew that Kol would protect Elena as much as he could, I knew that he saw her now practically as family. The reason was obvious for that. He, like I did too, admired the way Elena cared for Klaus and Rebekah. She put all her fears and anger for the both of them to the side, to take care of two small children who needed protection, care but most of all love.

'_If… no, when I get out I'll make sure to thank her properly for everything she has done.'_ I silently promised and closed my eyes as I heard Klaus starting to cry again. I couldn't take it anymore… his cries, their cries. I wanted to make these cries stop… I wanted to console him, but I knew that there would only be one person to make his cries stop… Elena. When it came to Klaus, Elena seemed to be the only who could comfort him, not even our mother had been able to make him this happy.

'_I need to get out of here…' _I thought weakly as I heard somewhere a door open with a loud creak. Mere seconds later the footsteps stopped right in front of my door and with quite some effort I looked up into the face of the person. "You're awake… that's good." "Why are you doing this Amanda?" I growled and even though it cost me a lot of effort I stood up. I didn't want to be laying at her feet like a weak, defenseless human… I was a Vampire, an Original Vampire and I was anything but weak or defenseless.

"It's nothing against you, Elijah… but your family has to die. You are all a danger to my family and to all other people on the world. Vampires should've never existed, Esther knows that now and I'll make sure to eradicate you all… one by one." Amanda explained coldly, looking me straight in the eyes as if we were talking about the weather rather than about the existence of thousands of Vampires.

"Not all Vampires are as bad as Klaus was…" I shot right back, earning a questioning look from Amanda. "You really think that your brother would really change after his little 'human experience'?" She asked with a mocking undertone. "No I don't think it, I know it."

"Elijah, Elijah…" She said, while shaking her head in disappointment. "I always considered you as the realistic one of your family…But it seems that love really makes you delusional my dear Elijah." "The only one who's delusional here is you, Amanda. We are speaking about the 'eradication' of about thousands if not millions of Vampires and how many are you my dear friend?" I asked smirking only lightly.

"Number doesn't count here. What matters is to know how… and thanks to your mother I know exactly how to accomplish it." Amanda said and I could see her smirking through the barriers of the cellar. "Let me guess… the binding spell? You do know that it won't work since you need the blood of the human doppelgänger and you and I both know that there's no living, human doppelgänger."

"Oh that's where you're wrong my dear Elijah. There's a catch in the spell… you see doppelgänger blood is needed, but it was never mentioned that it had to come straight from the source. Sure the blood has to come from a human… but not necessarily from the doppelgänger itself. A mother, a sister or a child would suffices to make the spell work. You see, number really isn't of importance." Amanda laughed and walked away, leaving me more than just a little astonished.

'_I… I can't believe it! I should've thought about this… I should've known that such a spell couldn't be that simple! With Esther there's always a little opening… But I can't believe Amanda would use her own son for that spell… well Elena's son. Amanda would never do… '_ I thought, but had to stop myself. _'In fact no… I can't say what she would or wouldn't do… I don't know her. What if all the years I knew her she just played games with us? What if she had this planned since the birth of Elena's children? But how would she have known the existence of Elena, if even we didn't know it?!' _

Too tired to stay on my legs, I let myself glide down the wall I had been leaning on and put my head in my hands, trying to sort my thoughts to some logical conclusions. _'Let's admit we had someone informing Amanda of the existence of Elena… How could she have gotten in contact with her without having anyone notice? Elena is not the type of person to trust a person right away, okay sometimes… but she wouldn't trust anyone right away with the live of her child.'_

The more I thought about the facts I knew and the facts I didn't, the more I felt my frustration grow and the more I realized that perhaps there wasn't a solution to get us all out of here… alive. Something in me just told me that at least someone was going to die. _'Hopefully no one from my family…' _Was my last thought before my exhaustion took over.

* * *

**So, that was the end of this 16****th**** chapter… What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought of it! **** P.S. Just so that it's completely clear… Mostly everything from the 4****th**** season of TVD you can forget in this story. There is no such thing as a 'cure' to Vampirism. So now that this is said… thanks again! **


	17. Chapter 17

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! Without you I would've never been able to reach… chapter 17! This chapter is a little longer than the previous one, but there are a lot of things that had to be explained. So… I hope you won't be disappointed by it and please, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

'_I… I can't believe it! I should've thought about this… I should've known that such a spell couldn't be that simple! With Esther there's always a little opening… But I can't believe Amanda would use her own son for that spell… well Elena's son. Amanda would never do… ' I thought, but had to stop myself. 'In fact no… I can't say what she would or wouldn't do… I don't know her. What if all the years I knew her she just played games with us? What if she had this planned since the birth of Elena's children? But how would she have known the existence of Elena, if even we didn't know it?!' _

_Too tired to stay on my legs, I let myself glide down the wall I had been leaning on and put my head in my hands, trying to sort my thoughts to some logical conclusions. 'Let's admit we had someone informing Amanda of the existence of Elena… How could she have gotten in contact with her without having anyone notice? Elena is not the type of person to trust a person right away, okay sometimes… but she wouldn't trust anyone right away with the live of her child.'_

_The more I thought about the facts I knew and the facts I didn't, the more I felt my frustration grow and the more I realized that perhaps there wasn't a solution to get us all out of here… alive. Something in me just told me that at least someone was going to die. 'Hopefully no one from my family…' Was my last thought before my exhaustion took over. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

At six o'clock I was already wide awake, I tried to fall back asleep but nothing would work. Giving up, I sighted heavily and threw the covers down before getting up. _'I guess I can as well start with my day since I'm already awake…'_ I thought anything else than thrilled and more or less walked towards the bathroom in the corridor.

The way to the bathroom led me passed Kol's room and as I passed it, I could easily hear him snoring softly. _'At least he can sleep peacefully… He doesn't seem to be the type of person who gets hunted by old ghosts, not like me…'_ I thought wishfully, but quickly shook these thoughts away and continued with my journey.

'_With his soft snoring and everything he really makes me think of Elijah… Sometimes Kol and Elijah are so similar but at other times they are completely different… Oh, Elijah… where the hell are you and what happened to you? I hope you're well… as well as Klaus and Rebekah. If something came to happen to them… I don't think I could look Elijah or even Kol in their eyes once again…'_ I thought rather sadly, my mood darkening even more as I stepped into the warm shower.

* * *

****Later****

I was still drying my hair went I walked over to Kol's room. I could still hear him snoring and I smiled softly as I pushed open his door. _'Unbelievable that his room can already be a mess when we've barely been here for 24 hours…'_ I thought as I closed the door behind me.

Ignoring the mess he had in his room I quickly made my way over to his bed and leaned over his sleeping form. "Kol, wake up…" I spoke quietly, while shaking his arm softly. Kol only made a sound that sounded a lot like a grunt, before turning his back towards me. '_This really seems to run in the family…'_ I thought amused, before I went back to trying to wake him.

"Kol, come on… I made breakfast." I tried, this time getting a clear reaction from him. He barely opened his eyes, but it was at least something more than before. "What are you doing here?" Kol grumbled, trying to go back under the covers. "I'm waking you up. We have a long day before us and I made you breakfast." I spoke quietly, there was no point in speaking loudly when Kol could hear me just as good when I was whispering. "Just some more minutes…" Kol pleaded and even though he couldn't see it I just shook my head.

"Kol, come on… Breakfast is getting cold." I tried again, knowing that if there was something that would get him out of his bed… it was breakfast. "Okay… I'm getting up." He answered tiredly, sitting up on his bed while furiously rubbing his eyes. "What time it is?" He asked after stretching his limbs. "About seven o'clock…" I answered and quickly continued before Kol could interrupt. "And yes I do realized that it is 'bloody early', but we've got a lot to do and the sooner we get the stake back the better." I told him and walked out of his room so he could get changed in peace, besides I really felt my hunger rising dramatically.

"So what is your plan?" Kol asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen. "I don't have one, actually…" I admitted, handing him a warm blood bag. "And you woke me up?" Kol whined, before opening hungrily his blood bag. "Kol, please… There's always that one possibility." "Which one?" Kol asked more the curious. "I could go there, pretending that I've been compelled to stay with you… gain their trust and steel the stake. But that would take too much time… so forget it." I muttered and let my head fall into my hands.

"We could always try to get one out of the gang to tell us where the stake is." Kol suggested not long after. "Would be the easiest way… but they all drink regularly Vervain, so that idea can be put away." I commented, just before an idea hit me. It wasn't one of my favorite ideas ever, but it was probably the only option we had left. "But there is one last option… I do not like it, but to save Elijah I'm willing to try." I admitted quietly after thinking clearly about it.

"Oh, well let me here!" Kol said instantly brightening up a little bit. "Matt… Everyone tends to underestimate him and most of all to … forget him. That's why he's probably the one with the knowledge of most of the gang's secret… most of the gang do not realize how much he actually knows." I smiled softly at the many occasions Matt had surprised me quite heavily with all his knowledge.

From outside he often appeared as a bit a … 'brainless' quarterback, but it was all just a big facade. In truth he was probably one of the smartest in our group and the fact that he was so discreet was probably what kept him alive for so long. "Matt? Are you really sure about this?" Kol asked rather doubtfully and I just gave him a pointed look. "Kol… I spent more than half my life around and with him. I think I can safely say, that I know him."

"Okay, if you say so… So you want to go and ask him?" "Yes… But so that I won't give away my presence in Mystic Falls I will 'sneak' into his house and wait for him until he returns from the grill. Then I can ask him about the stake." I explained my plan, while putting our two empty blood bags into the trash can. "And I should simply wait here all day long?" Kol asked, probably painting himself the beautiful day in which he could watch TV and simply rest on the couch. "Nope, you could go and observe the Salvatore's and the other members of the 'gang'. Every additional information we get can be of great use."

* * *

****Hours later****

Even thought I had done this many times before, it still felt incredibly weird to do it now. Matt's window was slightly open, exactly the way it always was, offering me an easy way to enter his house, well much more his room actually.

The old tree was still right in front of his window, shielding it from direct view from the street. That's why I choose to go up into the tree, exactly the same way I had done it thousand times before when I was still a child… or a teenager.

Perched on a large branch right in front of his room, I listened to every sound coming from the house and around the house, before I leaned forward to push the window up a little bit and to leap through his window.

The room hadn't changed much during the years. There was his double bed, pushed against a large wall with the football posters plastered against the wall, as well as many pictures of his family and friends. Something that only two of us knew, was that in the middle of this big collage was a tiny picture of Matt, Henry, Charlotte and me. It was the only picture of us four… it was taken directly after Henry's and Charlotte's birth, just before Charlotte's condition got worse and…. eventually death followed.

'_You have to focus Elena… Emotions will only bring you in deep problems and won't help you with finding Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. Okay… well best is I go and sit on his bed to wait.'_ I decided and did exactly that. Not long after sitting down, I suddenly felt this enormous urge to close my eyes and before I really knew what was happening I felt my eyes close on their own accord.

* * *

****Later****

"Hey, Elena… wake up. How long have you been waiting?" Matt's gentle voice pulled me out of my sleep. Opening my eyes, I was met with the Matt's beautiful blue eyes… The ones I had spent so many days and nights looking at, the ones I had once loved more than anything… the ones I still loved but more in a protective way, not the way a lover would.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must've fallen asleep." I mumbled and sat up, rubbing my still heavy eyes. "It's okay, you know you're always welcome here." Matt smiled lovingly, before sitting down next to me and leaning against the wall. "Thanks… Matt, I as much as I love talking with you…I have to admit that I'm here for some other reasons." I admitted with a quick glance at my watch, before looking back. "I figured that out, Elena. But tell me… where are Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus?" "That's part of the reason why I'm here. They've been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Matt exclaimed more than shocked, looking at me with wide eyes. "Yes… But the reason why I'm here is the stake." "The stake? Which one?" Matt asked a bit confused, still caught in the news of Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah getting kidnapped. "The one Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline took from the Originals, the one they took from Kol." I told Matt, leaning against the wall as well.

"What gives you the impression that I know where it is?" Matt questioned, giving me a side glance. "I didn't say that you knew where exactly it is, Matt. I just said that I came for the stake, meaning information about the stake… and I'm sure you have some." "You're right… All I can tell you is that they have the stake and that it's in their house." Matt whispered, uncomfortable with the idea that he was giving away secrets to 'the enemy'. "Thank you, Matt… " I whispered back, giving him a long hug.

"Are you happy with him?" Matt questioned me, still having me in his embrace. "Very… I just want him back safe and sound." I admitted, feeling some tears well in my eyes at the mere thought of Elijah. "You'll get him back, E… I know it." Matt spoke confidently and I could only wish for that optimism Matt always carried around.

* * *

****A bit later****

"Hello?" I answered immediately, knowing that it could only be Kol or Elijah… but since I hadn't heard anything from him I knew that it could only be Kol. _**"They've gone out… they should be at the grill any minute now."**_ "Great! Meet you at their house in… three minutes top." I answered quite excitedly and as soon as I hung up I started running in the direction of the boarding house.

By now it was lunch time and the street were filled with people, but I made sure to take the less populated streets and true to my words I arrived three minutes later in front of the boarding house. Where upon my arrival Kol let himself fall from a nearby tree. "So what now? You plan to break in?" Kol asked me with a doubtful, but at the same time challenging look. "I don't plan to break in, I plan to go through the front door like every other normal person." I smirked at Kol and to prove my point I walked right up to their front door, where I kneeled in front of the bricks which were near the ground.

I placed a soft little kick at it and like many times before the brick fell out, revealing the hidden compartment with the house keys in it. Smiling victoriously I got up again, with the keys in my fingers presenting them at Kol. "I should've known…" Kol mumbled quietly, before coming to stand next to me. Not wanting to waste more time than was needed, I quickly opened the door.

I had to admit that for a split second I was absolutely not sure if I had still access to the house or not. _'What if they changed the ownership once again?... Oh god, please don't let that be the case…'_ I thought anxiously, taking a deep unnecessary breath before taking one step forward and finding myself to my biggest surprise on the inside of the house. '_Either the Salvatore brothers are getting seriously reckless… or this is all a trap.' _

"Are you really sure that they went to the grill?" I whispered, knowing that Kol would hear it just as good as if I'd spoken in a normal tone. "Yes, why? You think this is a trap and I'd let you walk right into it?" Kol questioned me. "No, no… I believe you Kol… I just thought that it was way too easy. What if they don't have the stake here or don't have it anymore?" I asked, finally able to admit my doubts and turned around, but nearly crashed into his rather muscular chest. '_Oh god… I didn't even hear him coming in!'_

"Sorry, didn't…" I started as soon as I had taken a step back and glanced nervously at him, but his big grin made me stop. "It's okay… We can check here and if we don't find it… well we continue observing them until we are certain that they are not in the possession of it. But I am sure that they are, because even the Salvatore's know what value the stake has and even though they can be extremely foolish… they wouldn't pass a chance to lose or give away the only weapon which can kill an Original."

"You're right Kol… Okay, well let's split up. You take the cellar and the ground floor, while I'm going to look around upstairs." "Alright… cellar and ground floor it is." Kol agreed and was already on his way to the cellar, when another idea hit me. "Kol, wait! What if they suddenly come back and we've got to split?" "Meeting point is at the apartment. I'll keep my ears open, so you won't need to worry about not hearing them come or hearing them come. I'll let you know soon enough."

'_Okay… Now who would be in charge of hiding the stake? Stefan or Damon? Stefan is the reasonable one… but no one has ever trust him fully again after he went ripper and played best friend with Klaus. That leaves Damon… Unpredictable, ruthless, smirking Damon…'_ I sighted heavily and opened the door to his room.

'_Okay, so… Last time he hid the moonstone in his bathroom, might as well and go look there.'_ I thought and quickly made my way into his bathroom, checking every possible hiding spot in there. But after five minutes of checking every spot, even the ventilation shaft, I had to accept that I wouldn't find anything in there and went back into his room.

'_Okay… perhaps a lose floorboard like in the Twilight movie?'_ I wondered and kneeled to check every single irregularity. Unfortunately as this was not just any house, but an old house… irregularities weren't that seldom. And not just that… old houses, especially the ones built with a lot of wood tended to emit cracks and every time I heard a crack I jumped up, fearing that it could be Damon and or Stefan. _'Dammit! The sooner I find this stupid the stake the better… Once this is finished I'll be in desperate need of some vacation… Somewhere warm, sunny and with a nice beach.'_

After searching his entire floor for over ten minutes, I got back up and started looking around the room once more. There were still many possibilities to hide a stake and I knew that time was running out quickly. _'Okay… the closet? Maybe…'_ I thought as I opened his closet and went to search through all the different drawers and shelves, but apart from his clothes and some other small objects I couldn't find it.

"Elena they're coming back!" Kol shouted from downstairs and I heard him exit through the backdoor. I was about to run out of there as well, when I noticed a new painting on the wall, nearly hidden by the door of his room. _'Why would someone put a painting there when nearly…. OH my god! That's where the stake is hidden!'_ I thought excitedly as I heard someone downstairs opening the front door. Soon after the voices of Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and even Matt started filling the house.

'_I need to get out of here!... But I need the stake first!'_ I thought and quietly sped over to the painting, taking it off the wall as softly as possible. There, located in a specially arranged hole in the wall was the infamous stake. I was about to reach for the stake, when something or someone made me freeze in my movements. "Who's there?!" Damon shouted just before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**So… What did you think of this chapter? I know there wasn't that much action, but I promise that the next ones will be more interesting and that end is coming nearer. First of all thank you so much for all your reviews and everything else! Without you I would've never been able to reach so far with this story and for that I wanted to thank you all very much! P.S. Please don't forget to review to let me know what you thought about it! **


End file.
